Out of Control
by TheLonelyRaven
Summary: When Raven loses control during a battle, her world is turned up-side down. Things are forced to change, though none change as much as a particular green changeling. Rae x BB. Please Read and Review.
1. The Telepath

AN: Enjoy, updates will come approximately every day. Please read and review, constructive criticism would be great too.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

* * *

"_The worst lies are the lies we tell ourselves. We live in denial of what we do, even what we think. We do this because we're afraid. We fear we will not find love, and when we find it we fear we'll lose it. We fear that if we do not have love we will be unhappy."_

_-Richard Bach_

"_Ignore the whispers of the dark"_

Chapter 1 – The Telepath

The sun shone magnificently, its bright yellow rays reaching to the farthest corners of the world. The quiet rasp of the afternoon breeze, wisped softly through Jump City and rising to the heights of Titans Tower. The five heroes were enjoying the day, doing what they did best. Beast Boy and Cyborg sat tensely on the couch, focusing intently on their video game. Robin studied the newspapers, looking for any hints of Slade's return. In the kitchen Starfire slaved away, working on another Tamaranean dish. And Raven sat, in solitude, grasped by the iron grip of the book she was reading.

Suddenly the tranquil environment of the Tower was interrupted as Starfire shrieked with terror, and an entire wall of sticky, beige mixture exploded from its bowl, splattering the walls and dousing the common room in goo.

"Aw man and I just polished this leg!" moaned Cyborg, trying to rub the gooey substance off his mechanical right leg.

"Dude, this better get out of my hair" cried Beast Boy as he sniffed cautiously at the mixture.

"I am sorry friends, I did not wish to cover the room with the goo" said a sincere Starfire.

"Maybe you should take a break from the kitchen Star" said Robin, finding the situation slightly amusing.

Raven just rolled her eyes, managing to have avoided the bulk of the spray. Quietly she turned the page, as if nothing had occurred.

"Come on guys, we'll get this cleaned up quicker together" said Robin, taking on the role of the leader yet again.

"Or" interrupted Raven in her gravelly voice, as she used her powers to transfer the beige substance into a bowl.

"Thanks Rae" exclaimed Cyborg, surprised by her helpfulness.

"Yeah, it would've taken me days to get that gunk out of my hair" said Beast Boy, giving her a cheery smile.

Raven just turned her back to him, resuming her seat on the other side of the room. She sighed, stealing a glance at Beast Boy. He had grown up so quickly. It had only been one year since Terra had returned from the dead, claiming to have lost her memory. But even after such a short time, he had changed. They could actually have a civil conversation without trying to tear out each other's throats.

"Hey Rae, you want to have a go?" asked Beast Boy holding out the game controller, interrupting Raven's thoughts.

"Pass" muttered Raven.

"Aw come on, just _one_ game! That's all I'm asking for, one" cried Beast Boy.

"I wouldn't play that game even if you threatened me with your breath" said Raven, in her deadpan tone.

"Hey! My breath isn't that bad, I just had a bad mix last time" said Beast Boy defensively.

"You mean the last six times?" replied Raven, getting annoyed.

Robin looked over to Cyborg, who rolled his eyes. Raven stood at the end of the room, glaring irritatedly at Beast Boy. He always knew how to rub her the wrong way. Every time Raven began to think that things were going well between them, Beast Boy _had_ to push her buttons.

"All I asked for was for you to play _one_ game. When was the last time_I_ got something that I wanted?" said Beast Boy passionately, his voice raising.

Raven opened her mouth to reply, when suddenly the loud blare of sirens resounded through the tower. The pair broke the deathly glare between them, and looked towards Robin.

"Trouble" muttered Robin, his eyes scanning the sensors. Starfire appeared glad for the interruption of Raven and Beast Boy's argument.

"What kind of trouble?" asked Raven, trying to forget her annoyance at Beast Boy.

"There's a new guy in town, and there's no information on him. We'll just have to improvise when we get there."

"Aw yeah! Let's teach the newbie how things are run down here" exclaimed Cyborg, revving up his sonic cannon.

"Let's just go" grunted Beast Boy, already walking away. Robin and Cyborg exchanged a sideward glance. Raven merely stepped past them and floated quietly to the Tower's exit. Without another word, the three remaining Titans quickly ran out trying to catch up with their two mismatched allies.

The sun was setting as the Titan's pursued their target. The orange ambience of the sky gave the city an eerie glow, and the clouds that had previously layered the air had by now dissipated. Raven and Starfire flew side-by-side, their uniforms flapping in the wind. Beast Boy had assumed his pterodactyl form, and flew roughly through the air behind Starfire. Below them drove both Robin and Cyborg, speeding through the roads, as they fought to reach the villain before he did some serious damage.

"I've just gotten reports about this new enemy. Apparently he calls himself The Telepath" said Robin into his communicator.

"That's interesting… so I'm guessing he's a telepath?" muttered Raven.

"That's right, looks like he's able to drive people mad with his words too…" replied Robin.

"So basically, we just don't listen to the stuff that crops up in our heads?" asked Cyborg.

"Basically…" answered Robin grimly.

As the Titans turned the corner, they saw their enemy. The Telepath wore a smooth white mask, covering his entire face, without even an eye peeping through. He was dressed in a white suit which shone from the remaining sun's light. Without a word, the man threw two green balls at Robin and Cyborg. The two swerved their vehicles away from each other, dodging the explosion of the balls.

"Titans, Go!" yelled Robin, as he threw three flying discs at his enemy. The Titans leapt into action. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon, at the man, who flew up into the air, dodging the beam by metres.

"Oi, Robin! You forgot to tell us he could fly" cried Cyborg, disappointed he had missed.

"It doesn't matter, we're bringing him down like any other villain" grunted Robin, dishevelled that they hadn't made a better first impression.

Starfire flew ahead, firing starbolt after starbolt at her target, each missing as his flexible body swerved to dodge each of the green balls of energy. Beast Boy flew at the white enemy, trying to scratch at his body with falcon claws, but with little hesitation the telepath kicked him aside, sending him flying down the street. The villain looked back at Raven, as if waiting for something, then as quickly as he had glanced at her, he turned back speeding away.

"Azerath metrion zinthos!" cried Raven, as black energy enveloped the street, sending hundreds of objects at her target. He swerved quickly, strafing left and right, causing everything to fly past him. Raven focused her mind, using her power to envelope the telepath in dark energy. Just as she was about to send him crashing down to the ground, she felt a strange feeling spread through her mind, as if something was slowly reaching into her head, and covering her brain with its black shadow. From the increasing darkness that was advancing through the depths of her mind, came a voice so silent that it felt as if it had been spoken next to her ear, as a quiet whisper. "Raven…" it whispered, chilling her to the bone. She gasped, her mind retracting from her power and releasing the telepath. She couldn't believe that she had let that voice scare her, she should have known that her enemy would have used his weapon soon enough. Shrugging off her misgivings she called upon her powers to be stopped again by the intruding nature of the voice.

"Raven…" it whispered, yet again.

She closed her eyes, focusing her mind but she couldn't get that dark voice out of her head.

"What's the matter Raven? Having trouble thinking?" the voice said.

"Leave me alone" Raven whispered to herself.

"You already are alone. You're always alone" it said, the voice echoing through her mind like poison.

"Get out of my head!" she snarled, her heart beating fast.

Something gripped her mind, like a vice, causing pain to burst through her body. She cried out in agony, as she looked down to her friends to help her, but how were they to know of her plight?

"They don't care about you, why should they? All you've ever been is the person who stands in the corner. They don't even like you" the voice drawled, stabbing at her mind.

"Go away!" stammered Raven, her mind clouding with fear, the voice was trying to snap her, and she knew it.

"The only reason they hang around you is because of your powers. They don't want you, they only need you. As soon as you show them your weakness, they will dump you like everybody else has"

Raven tried to ignore the voice, speeding ahead of the other Titans. She had to catch the telepath before the voice had a grip on her.

"Run all you like Raven, but you can't escape me. I am the darkness that lurks at the back of your mind. I am the part of you that knows the truth. Once your so-called friends discover you were unable to defeat me, do you really think that they will be your friends anymore?" the voice murmured in her head, stabbing at her heart with its icy points.

It's not real, it's just a man, she told herself.

"Where are your friends now? Have they abandoned you so soon?"

Raven looked around, her friends were indeed nowhere to be seen. She had flown so far ahead that she had lost sight of them. She didn't have time to call for help, she needed to end this _now_.

"To your face your friends laugh and chatter, but what do they think of you really? If you are capable of hiding behind a mask, why not them? What do you think they talk about behind your back? Why do you think they avoid you so? To them, you're not a friend, you're a tool. They never liked you, they never wanted you, you were never wanted in your entire life, all you've ever been is alone" raved the voice, that was shattering through her mind. She could feel her emotions welling up beneath the barrier with which she held them at bay.

Raven and the Telepath were in a desolate street of town, when the villain stopped and faced Raven. She looked at the man, she would defeat him, and she would do it alone, Raven told herself. The voice might be disrupting the control over her powers, but she was still able to fight without them. She flew at him, sending a kick in his direction, but easily he dodged it, and quickly sending her crashing down to the ground.

"Pathetic" whispered the voice, quietly.

Raven let out a growl of anger, as she watched her enemy waft down from flight, and landing softly on the ground. Brashly, she launched herself at him, throwing punches and kicks at him, but he was in her mind, and had no trouble evading her attempts of retaliation. He kicked her swiftly, sending her into a nearby car.

"Weak"

She lifted herself up from the car, walking slowly back onto the street. She had to beat him, what would her friends think otherwise? That she was weak? No, she said clearing her head, their your friends, they won't care.

"You don't have any friends remember? They were never your friends. They might have appeared so in your face, but when you lock yourself away in your room, what do you really think they talk about?"

"Shut up" she moaned, her voice cracking slightly.

"What's the matter… demon?"

"Shut. Up" she shouted, backing away from the villain, who was slowly walking towards her.

"You're a weakling. You're a demon. Hated among men, hated among children. How could anybody like you Raven? How could you even _think_ that anybody could possibly like you? You thought they were always with you. But really, you're alone. Sitting naked. In the dark" said the voice, its volume dissipating in the air, like smoke.

"No" she murmured to herself.

"And in the end. They don't care about you. They don't like you. They _hate_ you. _Everybody_ hates you" said the voice, as it screamed into her head. A thousand words resounded throughout her mind, reverberating with endless reprise. And in her head, the barrier that held back the flood of emotions streamed out of her, inundating every portion of her mind, pushing the telepath's voice out of her thoughts and summoning the power that rested deep within her. And in that instant she lost control. And she screamed.

Three streets away, a changeling morphed back to human form, watching the spectacle in front of him. The black incarnation of a red-eyed raven exploded above the towers and buildings of the city, engulfing a wayward street in darkness. Beast Boy stared on, as he watched the dark form dissipate into the air like smoke, and from his lips came a quiver of a whisper.

"Raven"

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed it. I live in Australia, so please excuse the differences in our spelling and American spelling. BTW, this is my first fanfic, so great if you could comment. 


	2. Realisations

AN: Thanks for the comments, new chapter up.**  
**

**Disclaimer : I don't own the Teen Titans :)**

* * *

�"_Out, damn'd spot! out, I say!—One; two: why, then  
'tis time to do't.—Hell is murky.—Fie, my lord, fie, a soldier, and  
afeard? What need we fear who knows it, when none can call our  
pow'r to accompt?—Yet who would have thought the old man to  
have had so much blood in him?"_

_- William Shakespeare_

Chapter 2 – Realisations

Beast Boy ran. His cheetah legs flying beneath him as fast as his heart was pounding. In the corner of his eye he saw his fellow teammates rushing down the street, but none could match Beast Boy's speed. His mind was racing, if Raven was… No, he shook the thought out of his head, she was the strongest of all of them, she couldn't fall to some white masked idiot telepath could she? It was his fault, he had distracted her by annoying her before. Would the last thing that occurred between them be a fight? Beast Boy quickened his pace, not giving a backward glance to his companions who were struggling to keep within sight of him. Smoke wafted all around him, masking the soft scent of Raven. He had reached her, but was it already too late?

Her body lay crumpled on the ground, several feet away from the unmoving villain. Beast Boy quickly morphed back into human form, and rushed over to Raven. His heart pumping rapidly, as fear of what he would find, overtook him.

"Raven…?" Beast Boy murmured, as he drew close to the blue-cloaked body. It moved slightly, revealing its face. She looked fine to him, but you never referred to physical injuries when talking about Raven.

"Beast Boy… what…?" said Raven, as slowly her face tensed as she realised what had occurred. The other Titans were silhouettes in the smoke, barely defined, but clearly visible. Raven's face hardened as she caught sight of the rest of her friends, and she promptly melted through the ground, leaving nothing but a closing whirlpool of blackness.

"Raven!" Beast Boy exclaimed, shocked by her sudden departure.

"Where's Raven?" cried Robin, as he appeared out of the mist, the other two Titans standing on either side of him.

"She teleported out of here" replied Beast Boy cautiously, knowing that Robin would be frustrated she didn't stick around for one of his lectures. Robin's face did indeed darken.

"And the Telepath?" asked Robin. Beast Boy glanced over to his left, where a white figure lay, still as stone.

"Well at least Raven managed to beat him" muttered Robin.

"Then we are victorious?" questioned Starfire. Beast Boy's brow furrowed, weren't any of the others worried about Raven? Was he the only one who cared about her at all?

"What about Raven" inquired Beast Boy fiercely, "don't you guys care if she's okay or not?

Robin raised his eyebrow.

"I'm sure Raven is fine, if she's well enough to teleport back to the Tower, then she's well enough to look after herself" replied Robin.

"Besides, Raven isn't our biggest problem right now…" said Cyborg darkly.

The Titans all turned around, their faces bloated with questions as they stared into his two eyes.

"I just checked this guy's vitals and… I'm not picking up a heartbeat…" said Cyborg gravely. "I think he's dead."

Shock flowed through the faces of the Titans. Those very words were ones that could shatter their entire world. Robin's face was dark, Starfire's face was mired in shock. And Beast Boy's face was blank. His heart had stopped at the news. Raven killed someone? The very thought just seemed profoundly wrong in his head. No, she couldn't have, he couldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it.

"You can't be serious" stammered Beast Boy. Cyborg just looked down.

"Alright. We can't keep thinking about this, we have to _do_ something" murmured Robin, sounding thoroughly shaken. "Beast Boy, go back to the tower and speak with Raven about this. The rest of us will have to…" Robin paused, looking down, "to deal with the authorities."

"Me? Talk to Raven?" cried Beast Boy in protest, "why not any of you guys?"

"This isn't the time to argue Beast Boy" Robin growled. "The rest of us are needed here, I'm the leader here, Cyborg's got the equipment to fix up the Telepath if he does get back up. And I'm not letting Starfire out of my sight, until we get this whole thing sorted out."

"Whatever" grunted Beast Boy, as he morphed into a hawk.

Beast Boy's wings fluttered softly through the air, the mild breeze flowing through his feathers. Why did he have to go and tell Raven? Why did he have to face her look of pain, despair and horror when he told her the news? He couldn't bear to tell her the truth, but he couldn't bear to lie to her. He sighed, dreading the moment to come.

Raven sat on her bed, her sheets layered on top of her. She had lost control many times before, but this time was different. If she hadn't managed to push her emotions back down, she might have destroyed the entire block. She was weary, bone-weary. She didn't know what to think, what to feel, what to know, she was numb. Number than ice. The covers of her bed engulfed her, while she sat in the darkness, all alone. What would happen when her friends discovered what she had nearly done? How could she explain everything to them? Everything had gone wrong, they would never trust her again. Not that they had before. Why did she lose control, she thought angrily. The windows had been shattered, and everything beyond was plain to see. The walls were closing in on her, and her breath caught and she felt as if she was choking. Unable to hold them back anymore, lonely tears fell from her eyes, leaving dark drops on her sheets.

Suddenly there came a tapping at her chamber door. Raven gasped in surprise, she had not expected the others to be back so soon. Quickly she wiped away her tears, hoping her eyes wouldn't give anything away.

"Raven?" came a voice, through her door.

She recognised that voice, it was Beast Boy. Raven was shocked, she had expected Robin, or all the Titans but… Beast Boy?

"What?" muttered Raven, trying to keep her voice steady.

"It's Beast Boy" replied the voice, "are… you okay?"

"I'm fine" answered Raven, maintaining her monotonic voice.

"Are you sure? Do you want to… talk or something?" stammered Beast Boy, his voice layered with concern.

Raven was surprised, she still found it weird whenever Beast Boy acted serious. Maybe she should go out and talk to him? Suddenly she was gripped by an inexplicable urge to spill everything to someone, to talk until her heart was depleted of words, to speak until her throat grew dry. She sighed, and picked herself up, walking towards the door. Using her powers she opened the door slightly, as always, keeping her face in shadow.

"Raven… I can't talk to you like this. We need to talk… face to face" murmured Beast Boy, slightly irritated that she always hid behind walls.

She didn't have the energy to argue, and she knew how persistent Beast Boy could be, their many years as 'friends' had taught her that at least. Letting out a weary sigh that would do an old man proud, Raven stepped outside, facing Beast Boy. Though only a year had passed, Beast Boy had grown at an alarming rate, and was just over an inch taller than Raven now. The day when Beast Boy had finally topped Raven, had been a haunting one for her, no longer could she intimidate him with her height. Raven pulled her blue hood down, a signal for Beast Boy to start talking.

"Are you okay?" his eyes softening as his previous state of irritation gave way to one of concern.

"I told you I'm fine" replied Raven sharply, she didn't want anybody's pity.

"What happened back there? You basically blew up the entire street" said Beast Boy.

"I thought it was plainly obvious… but maybe not so obvious for some" muttered Raven, with narrowed eyes.

"So you… lost control?" asked Beast Boy.

"Evidently"

"Are you sure you're okay? You look as if you've been… crying" murmured Beast Boy. Raven's eyes flashed.

"Well your eyes are clearly mistaken. And if all we're going to be talking about is whether I'm okay, then I don't see any point for me to stand out here" said Raven fiercely, her pride taking a sufficient blow.

"Oh, I'm sorry for wondering if you're okay, next time I won't even bother and let you rot by yourself" replied Beast Boy, a red flush of anger appearing on his cheeks.

"Good! I don't need your pity" spat Raven, as her suppressed emotions began to swirl in her head.

Beast Boy looked as if he were about to shout back an angry reply, but then closed his mouth. His eyes sank to the floor, remembering his previous thoughts: _would the last thing that occurred between them be a fight?_ Beast Boy sighed.

"Raven, why do we always fight?" asked Beast Boy, his eyes mired in sorrow.

Raven was startled by his response. Had she really hurt him with her words? She hadn't heard Beast Boy speak like that since the Beast had taken control of him. Her anger dissipated back to the depths of her mind. She sighed.

"I don't know Beast Boy" Raven replied, quietly. "Are the others taking the Telepath to jail?" asked Raven, attempting to lighten Beast Boy's mood. On the contrary, his face darkened.

"Raven" Beast Boy stated, his heart racing as he felt the moment approaching. "He's dead."

Her heart stopped, frozen like ice. It leapt up to the heights of her throat, choking off any words that she wished to say. There was a static tingling on the ends of her fingers and toes, which spread throughout her body, sending chills up her spine and blasting a thorough flow of ice cold feeling into her mind. She couldn't believe this was happening. It had to be some kind of sick joke. But there was no playful gleam in Beast Boy's eyes, just the dark reflection of her face. This wasn't happening. This was a dream, a nightmare. But deep-down she knew no amount of pinches would be able to shake her from this hell. And it was then that the realisation hit her. She, Raven Roth, was a murderer. 

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed it. Hopefully I will stick to the chapter per day IF I can. Have a great day, today's my Birthday (17th March in Australia). More to come. 


	3. Good News and Bad News

AN: Third installment of the story. BTW I have no idea how long this will be, I write by heart.**  
**

**Disclaimer: I really don't think that I own any of the Teen Titans... at all.**_  
_

* * *

_With careless thoughts, and great regret,_

_Did she turn back, her face thick-set._

_No way to fight, No way to win,_

_Lost for ever, in endless sin._

_The past erased, gone from sight,_

_Forgotten thoughts lost in the night. _

_Her imprints stay to haunt our life,_

_How can we fly, with memories rife?_

_Her silent image, lays in my mind,_

_As she hath left us all behind._

Chapter 3 – Good News and Bad News

Beast Boy saw past the blank mask that Raven had placed on herself. He saw past, the white face. He saw past the violet eyes, and there he saw a soul yearning to scream out in despair. Seeing the cold, emotionless, strong Raven with such hurt in her eyes tore at Beast Boy. This was what he had dreaded, the haunting glassy eyes where one could barely make out the figures of clashing emotions. Pain, despair, rage, sorrow, regret all swirling in unison behind Raven's façade. Beast Boy reached out for Raven's shoulder, as if to shock her out of a trance. "Raven…" he whispered.

"I need to be alone" she uttered. And with those words, she turned on her heel, sliding the door back into its place while Beast Boy looked on. His heart was heavy, he didn't think he'd ever be able to forget those eyes. So full of hurt, as if her heart had been rubbed raw, until nothing but the smallest components remained. He heard the sound of exploding glass coming from the other side of the door, as Raven's emotions began to seep through her mental barrier. He sighed, and walked away, sitting glumly on the common room couch.

Raven let out a small utterance of despair. She had killed someone, _she had killed someone!_ It was too much to take in. All her life she had been fighting crime, all her life she had been a servant of the light fighting those who wished to destroy the peace. But in the end, she had turned into the very thing she had once hunted. Silent tears dripped from her eyes, masking her face with sorrow. She lay down onto her bed, soaking the sheets with the unsteady flow of tears escaping her eyes. Her heart pounded, yet she was still so cold. Sluggishly her emotions rolled out of her, sending objects around her into a whirlpool of destruction. And finally there was peace.

Robin threw open the door to the Tower, his two allies following behind him. His eyes roamed the common room, seeing Beast Boy slumped pathetically on the couch, lost in thought. The three Titans sat beside Beast Boy on the couch, but he didn't take any notice at all, as if his mind had flown into another world.

"Beast Boy" said Robin bluntly, tapping the changeling's shoulder. Beast Boy's mind returned to him, his body tensing as he stood up in surprise.

"Robin, Cy, Star! You're back" cried Beast Boy in shock.

"Yeah. I'm gonna guess that the news didn't go down well with Raven… B?" replied Cyborg lightly, as he noticed Beast Boy's face darken at the mention of Raven.

"But fear not friend! We have joyous news!" whooped Starfire.

"Starfire… we were going to wait until Raven came out… remember?" muttered Robin, reprimanding his companion.

"What's going on?" asked Beast Boy curiously, wondering why the graveness of the situation was not etched into his friends' dialogue.

"Well…" Cyborg said.

"We were planning to talk to both you and Raven and since she's not here, I think we should wait until we can tell her" finished Robin quickly.

"Tell me what?" came a voice from within the darkness. Raven's blue cloak enshrouded her figure, as she stepped out into the common room.

"Raven!" cried the four Titans.

"What exactly is going on here" muttered Raven, slightly irritated that they were talking about her behind her back.

"Friend Raven, we return with glorious news!" yelled Starfire, stepping towards Raven.

"Starfire" Robin interjected gruffly, his voice serious and his face hard, a clear hint to Starfire. She returned behind Robin, her face showing disappointment at Robin's tone with her.

"Raven. To begin, what happened today?" questioned Robin.

Raven's eyes narrowed. What a great way to clear her head. "I lost control" she answered simply.

"Yes, we know that but why? It didn't seem like he hurt you that much" said Robin, pushing for answers.

"Does it matter why? I lost control, that's it, game over" muttered Raven, annoyance slipping into her voice. She would never tell anyone why she had lost control, what haunted her nights and provoked her fears.

"Yes it does matter! How are we going to prevent this from happening again!" cried Robin, his voice raising.

"It_won't_ happen again. You're the expert of crime. I killed someone, does that mean I'm going to be roaming the streets like a normal civilian again?" answered Raven vehemently. Cyborg, Starfire and Robin glanced at each other.

"What?" inquired Raven, raising her left eyebrow.

"Raven" Robin sighed, "Once the paramedics arrived to… clean up, Cyborg did a more thorough check."

"And I found some brainwaves" continued Cyborg, "the guy's still alive."

"We think that his mind retreated from his body once you assaulted him when you lost control" explained Robin carefully.

"So Raven didn't kill anyone then?" asked Beast Boy, his first words of the conversation. Cyborg shook his head.

"But that _doesn't_ mean that nothing happened" interrupted Robin gravely, his eyes narrowing when his gaze returned to Raven. But Raven took no notice, as her mind began to drift away from the conversation. So she hadn't killed anyone. So she wasn't a murderer… yet. Did it make any difference that by some unforeseen chance, her victim survived? By luck she wasn't a killer, but it was only a matter of time before she became one. It was inevitable, she thought to herself. Even after vanquishing Trigon, she was still doing what he willed. If only she had not lost control, she scolded herself as regret sank in yet again. Raven sighed, predicting the torrent of compiled emotions to come.

Suddenly she noticed Robin standing in front of her, waiting for an answer, a word, anything. She needed to be in her room, where she was safe to meditate, to think and to lash out without consequence. Turning on her heel, she left the common room, with Robin gaping after her.

"What?" exclaimed Robin, as he saw Raven walk out of the common room, leaving him hanging. His body shifted forward, readying to pursue her, before Cyborg's mechanical hand landed on his shoulder.

"Leave it" murmured Cyborg.

"Yeah, leave her alone. Don't you know how much Raven will beat herself up for this, she doesn't need you to add to her bruises" said Beast Boy, slightly irritated that Robin always had to make things so much worse than they could be. Robin turned to Beast Boy, shocked by the fierceness layered in his tone. Robin slumped back down onto the couch, a sign of surrender.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I have been too harsh on her. I should know better, _I_ should know how much she punishes herself over even the smallest of things" Robin sighed.

Beast Boy started to leave the common room, gazing down at the floor.

"Oi B, where're you going?" cried out Cyborg.

"I need to talk to Raven" answered Beast Boy quietly, as the common room doors slid shut.

"Uh, did you guys think that BB's acting a lil strange today, or is it just me?" asked Cyborg.

"Today's turned out to be a strange day. Personally, I don't blame him" muttered Robin.

Beast Boy walked along the long corridor, leading down towards Raven's room, with his head swirling with thoughts. He didn't know why, but for some reason he felt vastly responsible for Raven's plight. He had always annoyed her, always irritated her, always sparked her anger and maybe all those instances of suppressed rage just accumulated causing her current situation. He shook his head, thinking about such things could burn a hole through his brain if he thought about them for too long. He sighed, he just felt obliged to make up for all those times where they had fought with each other and all those times when he had… hurt her. As he approached Raven's door, he felt a quiver of unease. Was he being a fool? When Raven wanted to be alone, you left her well enough alone. Was he helping at all? Suddenly the door slid open, and Raven walked out, nearly crashing into Beast Boy who had stood staring at the name scrawled across the door.

"Beast Boy! What are you doing lurking outside my door?" cried Raven, as surprise overwhelmed her.

"Just saying hi" mumbled Beast Boy, "And wondering if you're okay" he added quickly.

Raven raised her left eyebrow. She had this eerie feeling that Beast Boy had been standing outside her door for a while. "You've been wondering that a lot lately" she said.

"Only since today!" exclaimed Beast Boy defensively. He couldn't help noticing that her eyes were no longer glassy and frost-covered as they had been before. Perhaps she had already come to terms with what had happened, he thought. "So _are_ you okay?" asked Beast Boy.

"I think I am. It has been a… enlightening day" Raven replied softly.

Beast Boy stood confused. "Enlightening day? I would say it was insane!"

"Whatever" Raven said, her voice returning to its monotonous norm. "Are the others still outside? I need to tell them something" she asked.

"Uh… I dunno" Beast Boy replied, something about what she had said seemed… odd. "What's going on?"

Raven sighed. A sigh so soft, like the midnight wind, whispering through the leaves of autumn. She didn't know how to tell him. She hated to see others hurt, but it was worse for Beast Boy, who, without his joyful demeanour, was a heart-tearing wreck. She knew what she had to say would shatter him, but what could she do? She let out a near silent breath, which wisped out from her lips, like smoke dissipating into the air. With a voice layered in suppressed emotion she uttered, with the finality of an ultimatum:

"I'm leaving the Titans."

* * *

AN: Not sure if I'm getting the characters right, tell me if I'm not, and please don't kill me if I ruin you're characters. This the first story I've written, so any advice etc. would come in handy. Please review, and thanks to those who did. BTW, I said Raven's _left_ eyebrow because I can only raise my right eyebrow singularly, and plus I have a strange affinity to the left side. Oh, and by the way I'm seriously sorry for the deux ex machina but I think I would dread writing about a court case... in America. And I think I would also cry if Raven was convicted. Enough rambling though, have a great day today and thanks for the reviews. 


	4. Things Change

AN: Thanks a lot for the reviews. Hope you're enjoying :). I had cross-country, so soz for the late update.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans**

* * *

"_Things do not change; we change_."_ "None of us knows what the next change is going to be, what unexpected opportunity is just around the corner, waiting a few months or a few years to change all the tenor of our lives."_

_- Henry David Thoreau & __Kathleen Norris_

Chapter 4 – Things Change

Beast Boy stared into Raven's violet eyes, his own green ones flashing with questions. He could not imagine the Titans without her. Who would be there to balance Starfire's cheery nature? Who would be there to counter-act Robin's blind ambition? Who would be there to stop him in his tracks before he let loose a horrible joke? Without her… the Titans could never _be_. She couldn't leave. The very thought of Raven leaving, was just plain wrong in Beast Boy's mind.

"You can't leave" said Beast Boy bluntly.

"Oh? And why not? I thought this club was voluntary" answered Raven, putting on a cold voice, attempting to dissuade Beast Boy from arguing. But as always her assault bounced off Beast Boy's resilient shield.

"Well why _are_ you leaving then, don't you _want_ to be with us anymore?" asked Beast Boy, his voice accusing.

Raven was shaken by his statement. Of course she wanted to stay, but she didn't have a choice.

"I'm leaving because I must. Today I nearly killed someone Beast Boy. That's not something to be taken lightly. Next time I could end up a murderer… for real. As long as I am fighting with the Titans, I risk losing control" said Raven.

"Then don't fight for us anymore, just because your with the Titans doesn't mean you have to _fight_ for the Titans" murmured Beast Boy.

Raven hid a look of surprise behind a dead-pan face. Maybe he was right. She hadn't considered the possibility of just hanging around the Titans… She had taken in more of the Telepath's words than she had thought. Memories of foul words still wandered in her head, _to them, you're not a friend, you're a tool._ Beast Boy was right… for once. The fact that he had tried to dissuade her from leaving was sign of their friendship, no matter how small. Still, something bothered her.

"So you don't care that I won't be fighting alongside you anymore?" asked Raven.

"Well, that's totally up to you. I can't change what you want, I've known that for years now" replied Beast Boy lightly.

"Then why do you still attempt to do it?" muttered Raven, wondering why Beast Boy was being so… odd.

"Everything's worth a try. But let's go, you've got to tell the others" murmured Beast Boy.

The two walked down the corridor, Raven following Beast Boy. She didn't know why she was letting him lead her, but he just seemed… different today. They stepped into the common room, where the other Titans were still talking about the day's events.

"And she…" said Cyborg softly.

"Hey Raven" said Robin loudly, cutting out the rest of Cyborg's sentence. The pair of them then glanced at each other, noticing Beast Boy standing next to Raven.

"And Beast Boy" continued Cyborg, slowly.

"Hey Cy" replied Beast Boy pleasantly as he walked towards the common room couch, taking a seat, leaving the other three Titans staring at Raven.

"I need to tell you all something" muttered Raven.

"Raven?" Robin said quietly.

Raven took a quick breath in anticipation.

"I'm not fighting for the Titans. For anyone, anymore" uttered Raven.

"What?" cried out Cyborg, Starfire and Robin in unison.

"You can't just stop fighting!" exclaimed Cyborg.

"We need you on the team" said Robin, outraged.

"Yes friend, how are we to kick the butt without you?" asked Starfire in despair.

"Yeah! There's nothing better than kicking bad-guy butt" yelled Cyborg as if Raven had questioned an unspoken law.

"How are we supposed to fight Slade when there are only four of us?" exclaimed Robin.

Raven sighed as her ears were drowned in the protests of her friends. Perhaps in a few hours, when they lost their voices would she get some reprieve, however for now she would have to put up with the ear-splitting racket of abundant dissent.

"Dudes! Leave her alone. She's capable of deciding for herself. She's Raven remember!" vociferated Beast Boy. All heads swung around and all eyes stared at Beast Boy.

"Man, what's up with you today!" accused Cyborg. "You've been acting weird ever since we got home."

"Yeah… are you okay Beast Boy?" asked Robin cautiously.

"Indeed, I do hope that Beast Boy has not contracted some form of disease" said Starfire anxiously.

"I'm fine. It's just that, Raven's been through a heap today and she doesn't need you guys to hound her" answered a vehement Beast Boy.

On the other side of the room, Raven watched the conversation splay out in front of her. Cyborg had hit exactly what she had been wondering for nearly the whole day. Why _was_ Beast Boy acting so strange? Ever since they had returned from the battle with the Telepath, Beast Boy had just… changed. Or unveiled a different side of him, she thought. She always had known that Beast Boy was never as simple as he seemed. That friendly demeanour, the constant joke-telling, she had always felt it had been a mask for something darker. Maybe he was just maturing… guys often did mature suddenly even if it was quite late, she thought. She shook her head, pushing the mystery out of her mind.

"It's my decision, and it's final" said Raven, over the loud raucous that lay in front of her. The other Titans turned their heads quickly, having forgotten already she had been standing there.

"Raven, are you…" started Robin.

"I'm sure. And if you all don't mind, I'm going to meditate" muttered Raven, as she stepped swiftly out of the common room.

"I'm leaving too. If anyone wants me, I'm not available" grunted Beast Boy while he made his way to the common room door.

"Beast Boy, stop. We need to talk to you" said Robin firmly.

"What?" Beast Boy muttered, turning around slightly.

"Seriously, what's the matter with you? In the morning you're fighting with Raven, but now you're defending her?" accused Robin.

"You're the detective, you find out" answered Beast Boy strongly, before turning his back and walking out of the room, leaving the other three Titans staring confusedly at each other.

Beast Boy slammed the door to his bedroom roughly, jumping onto the bottom bunk. Stupid Robin, he thought to himself, always thinks that he can boss all of us around. What right did Robin have to harass Raven for answers? At the thought of Raven his anger subsided. The other three Titans had brought up a good point, why _was_ he defending Raven? It wasn't like they were best friends, their friendship at the best of times had been unstable. But there he was supporting her, and worrying about her… but why? He had no clue as to why, he just did it. There wasn't any thought involved, on impulse he just did it. Sure the memory of his fear of her death still lay at the back of his mind but… He shook his head, trying to dislodge his thoughts. What am I doing here thinking about these things, he thought. He lay down, hoping an answer, any answer would come to him.

Cyborg, Starfire and Robin stood in the common room, still looking quite dazed.

"Robin? Do you have any idea what the hell is up with Beast Boy?" questioned Cyborg looking thoroughly confused.

"I wish I did. Maybe he's just… growing up? People get weird when they grow up" answered Robin scratching his head.

"It's only been a year since Terra showed up again" Cyborg said. Memories of Terra welled up in Robin's head.

"You should know better than to talk about her Cyborg. She's in the past now, if she doesn't want to remember us, then it's best we forget about her" muttered Robin gravely.

"What is troubling Beast Boy?" asked Starfire.

"Whatever it is, I intend to find out" answered Robin, his eyes narrowing.

In her room, Raven levitated with her legs crossed, her eyes closed. She sighed, coming out of meditation and slowly floating back down onto the floor. Finally she could feel her emotions fully in check. Her mind ran through the events of the day. The start, the telepath, her decision and Beast Boy. She still couldn't get his behaviour out of her head. Since when had Beast Boy cared for even an ounce of her? And now suddenly, he was shielding her from the unrelenting tirade of a Robin interrogation. She couldn't make head nor tail of it. The only explanation she could come up with was that he was maturing, but even that didn't make sense. It was like the entire incident with the Telepath had opened up a completely different side of him. Raven had always found him the most difficult to understand. Happy, playful, joyous yet at the same time, dark, bitter and sorrowful. She knew thinking about this would get her nowhere, so tiredly she slumped herself onto her bed.

A slight breeze rustled through Raven's window, causing her violet hair to ripple. Pushing her questioning thoughts to the back of her mind, she slowly dipped into a sense of fatigue. Her blanket lay roughly over her body as her figure moved into the most comfortable position. It had been a long day, and at last it was over, she thought to herself. The gentle clasp of sleep wrapped itself around her, slowly taking her deeper into its palm. And finally, grey lids fell softly over those deep violet eyes. And with that she slipped into the confines of deepest sleep, the midnight breeze still whispering, whispering her name.

* * *

AN: As some of you may know, I'm a guy, please forgive me if my attempted delving into the female mind is a dismal failure. Also a lot of my characters are based upon my perception. I never really liked Starfire, thought she was an empty character (i.e. I hardly write about her), And I have a strange dislike of Robin due to RobxRae stories or theories, however Rob won't always be an arse ;). And I've also always thought BB was a very flexible character. Have a nice day, today's been a good one for me. 


	5. Sleepless Nights

AN: Thanks a lot for the reviews guys, installment number 5. I'm getting a feeling this will end up being pretty long, so stay tuned for more.

**Disclaimer: I just happen not to own the Teen Titans**

* * *

"_I was misunderstood  
I stumbled like my words, did the best I could  
Damn, misunderstood  
Intentions good"_

_- Bon Jovi_

Chapter 5 – Sleepless Nights

There was nothing. Nothing there but the empty blackness of the void. Raven lay sprawled onto a layer of black, her form unclothed, her body exposed. There she lay in the darkness, with the void beyond yearning to her. And suddenly she was falling, falling for an eternity, her body flapping pathetically as she fell down into the blackness. A face flew by her. Cyborg. _You're always alone_. His familiar voice mouthing the unsuited words. _You don't have any friends. _The image of Starfire's face flashing in front of her own. _How could anybody like you?_ Raven swung around, seeing Robin's face slowly fade into the black. _Everybody hates you. _Beast Boy's face floating around Raven's head. His face vanished. Words seemed to boom out of the darkness, shouting at her, echoing and rebounding across the black void. _Hate._

Suddenly Raven plunged into a swirling mist of darkness, and flames erupted around her, engulfing her, choking her. There was no way out, no escape from the flames. Those dark fires licking at her bare flesh. She was going to die, her body was burnt, her mind was sick, her heart was shattered. She would die there, sitting amongst the chaos. Alone.

Raven woke up with a start. Her eyes wide and her bed soaked in sweat. Her sheets lay scattered across the floor. Taking in short, heavy breaths she stood up, her heart pounding painfully within her ribs. The dreams had been going on for ages, she couldn't remember when she never did have them. This time was worse. She sighed, her breath shaking as it exited her mouth. There was no way that she could get back to sleep after that nightmare. If she had a choice, she wouldn't sleep at all. She slipped into her uniform, and quietly left her room. She really didn't want to wake up another Titan and be forced to explain why she was up, at midnight no less.

Upon entering the common room, Raven felt a chill run up her spine. It was eerie being here when it was so dark and so empty. Usually it was full of life, but to see it so… dead was creepy, for want of a better word. She slowly flicked on the lights to the common room, causing brightness to pierce even the darkest corners of the room. Suddenly, from behind the couch came Beast Boy, as if appearing from nowhere.

"Hey Raven" he said lightly.

Raven's limbs stiffened, her mouth letting out a small gasp of surprise. She quickly re-established her usual face. What the hell was he doing here, she thought to herself. Trust Beast Boy to screw all of this up.

"What are you doing up?" asked Raven gruffly, voicing her thoughts.

"I couldn't get to sleep" replied Beast Boy. "What are _you_ doing up?"

"I couldn't get to sleep" muttered Raven. The two looked at each other, an awkward silence surrounding the pair. Then, silently, Beast Boy sat back down on the couch, looking out at the stars. Raven sighed and walked towards the kitchen.

"So… are you feeling okay?" asked Beast Boy, he hated silences.

"I'm fine" Raven sighed, she was sick of hearing that. She lifted a cup of tea to her lips, and blew letting the smoke gracefully swoop away from the cup.

"Are you okay?" asked Raven, cautiously.

"I dunno… I guess I am" answered Beast Boy dreamily.

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Raven, heading towards the couch. She sat down on the opposite end to Beast Boy, she disliked talking to people's back.

"Today's just been… you know, just weird" replied Beast Boy, looking at Raven.

Raven nodded. "Yeah, that's definitely true."

Beast Boy just stared back out the window again. It was nice to talk to Raven, without arguing but he never really knew what to say. The only times they really conversed was through shouts and screams.

"I forgot to thank you for before" murmured Raven softly.

"For what?" Beast Boy replied.

"For standing up for me about my decision" muttered Raven, looking at Beast Boy.

"I was just doing what I had to do. I understand what it's like to give something up. I had to give up meat, didn't I?" replied Beast Boy, turning to Raven.

Raven had completely forgotten about that. Finally she knew why Beast Boy was acting strange. But still, something seemed a bit… out of place.

"So was that why you've been acting odd since the battle today?" inquired Raven, hoping to get some form of an answer from Beast Boy.

Beast Boy's ears drooped, he had hoped that he wouldn't have to talk to Raven about his bout of weirdness. But now confronted with it, what could else could he say but the truth?

"I dunno" said Beast Boy.

"You don't know?" replied Raven incredulously.

"I don't know why I did all that stuff I did. I mean, I didn't think about them, I just did them" murmured Beast Boy, hoping Raven had some answers.

Raven was perplexed. He didn't know why he had done it. And neither did she. She hated not knowing things. Raven sighed.

"Maybe it was because, when I saw you lose control I kinda blamed myself for it" continued Beast Boy carefully, hoping he hadn't revealed too much of his own thoughts.

"You blamed yourself? But… why? You were streets away from where I was" said Raven.

"I dunno… I just felt bad because we argued in the morning, and that might have made you to lose control… or something" Beast Boy replied slowly.

"You couldn't make me lose control Beast Boy. It was my fault for not having control over myself. I should have restrained myself. I shouldn't have been so stupid, and none of this would have happened" muttered Raven.

"You can't blame yourself! It was a mistake" exclaimed Beast Boy. His eyes staring at Raven's face.

"I'm not allowed to make mistakes" said Raven darkly.

"Of course you are! You're human, like the rest of us" cried Beast Boy.

Raven wished she could believe his words, but deep-down she knew that it wasn't true. _You're a demon. Hated among men, hated among children. _She shook her head, trying to shake the memory out of her head.

"You're mistaken Beast Boy" Raven murmured, before standing up and turning away from the green boy on the couch.

"Wait, Raven!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

Raven stopped, turning slightly to look at Beast Boy.

"You can't keep beating yourself up for what you did to that telepath" said Beast Boy.

"You don't understand" replied Raven.

"Then make me understand!" cried Beast Boy.

Raven shook her head at Beast Boy. She looked into his green eyes, filled with disappointment. She couldn't say anything, otherwise she'd have to reveal everything about herself. She wouldn't tell anyone anything, least of all Beast Boy. They had been at odds for so long, opening up to him would be… insane. But he's changed, she thought to herself remembering Beast Boy tackling Robin in an argument.

"You can't keep everything bottled up inside you Raven" murmured Beast Boy.

"I can't tell everyone what's inside of me" muttered Raven quietly.

"Why not? Why do you always try to be alone?" exclaimed Beast Boy.

Beast Boy's entire sentence was drowned out in Raven's head. All she could hear was that one word. _Alone… You're always alone…_

"I don't_try_ to be alone" replied Raven angrily.

"Then why don't you ever try not to be alone?" asked Beast Boy.

"Because I can't just put on a happy face like you do, and pretend everything's fine" growled Raven. Beast Boy's eyes widened.

"As if you can talk, with the same face that you hide behind every hour of every day" said Beast Boy. "All I've ever asked for is for you to open up, just a little bit. You can't always just shut yourself away, and deal with everything yourself"

"I don't need other people going out of their way to help me. I can deal with things myself, and I don't need _you_ to tell me what I should do, and how I should do it" cried Raven vehemently.

"You still haven't gotten over what you did to the Telepath, how can you say that you can deal with things yourself?" questioned Beast Boy

"This argument is pointless. If you don't mind, I'm leaving" muttered Raven, suppressing her anger.

Beast Boy watched Raven walk out of the common room. He sighed. Having an argument with Raven was like running headfirst into a brick wall. He just didn't understand why she had to always hide everything. Didn't she realise he just wanted to help? He shook his head angrily. They had fought again, some things never changed.

Raven closed the door to her room swiftly, and quickly seated herself onto her bed. Beast Boy always irritated her. Why couldn't he just understand that she didn't want to talk about herself? She was sick of him constantly pushing her to open up. She didn't want to. If the others learned everything about her, they'd hate her. She didn't want anyone's pity, she didn't want people bothering themselves with the likes of her. Why couldn't Beast Boy understand that? Just the thought of him made her frustrated. He had defended her, and now they had argued. It was amazing how things could change so quickly… She sighed, knowing that sleep was too far away. She walked towards her window, waiting for the sunrise, while frustrating thoughts of Beast Boy continued to whirl around her head.

Beast Boy looked out the common room window, still having not moved. He still was thinking about Raven. She confused him so much. She always made things so complicated, a memento to her own complexity. He sometimes found it intriguing to try and work Raven out, but he knew he never could. He thought back to their conversation. He never really understood why Raven always refused help, why she always stood alone. He was reaching out a hand for her to grab, but she had slapped it away. Maybe she didn't think that he could help. It wasn't a question whether she wanted help. He had always seen in her violet eyes those silent pleas that the other Titans always missed. Yet willingly she refused what she wanted, and it frustrated him. Beast Boy lay down, staring out the window, still thinking.

The sun had begun to rise, and the stars had faded away taking the night with them. The moon could barely be made out in the background of increasing light, and sparkles could be seen as the brightness reflected off the drops of dew surrounding the Tower. Brilliant rays of sunlight shone through the Tower, and all of its windows, a signal to wake up except for two people. Beast Boy lay on the couch, staring out the window. Raven stood by the window, observing the sunrise. Both of them not an ounce tired, their minds a whirl of thoughts, having shared a sleepless night. 

* * *

AN: Enjoy : ). Today was the last day of school from me, so expect some days to have two chapters uploaded. I hope the semi-explanation was okay, I had a number of other reasons that Beast Boy might have said, though some of them had connotations that shouldn't be around yet. Sorry for not including Starfire much, she's a character that I have trouble writing and I'd rather not desecrate characters. Thanks for reviews! Have a bril day. And BTW I'll be away during the Easter Break, Friday to Sunday, so I may not be able to upload chapters then, since I'm unsure whether the place I'm going to has internet. If none are uploaded, I'll shove three chapters on, on monday. (Australian 10 GMT time).


	6. Apologies and Attainments

AN: Thankfully the place I'm staying at has net, so here's the usual daily update. Thanks for reviews.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans by some unfortunate circumstance.**

* * *

"_Apology is a lovely perfume; it can transform the clumsiest moment into a gracious gift."_

_- Margaret Lee Runbeck_

Chapter 6 – Apologies and Attainments

The sun had risen, giving way to a beautiful day. Fluffy clouds hung cosily from the brilliant blue sky. Rays of sunlight shone brightly, enveloping Jump City in radiance. The soft twittering of joyful birds sang through the air. A slightly breeze washed over the city, rustling the leaves of the trees, and wafting through the soft green grass. It was a magnificent day.

Beast Boy still sat on the couch, his green eyes reflecting the sun's light. He couldn't help but gaze out the window at the burning light. Soon the others would be up, bustling around the common room, making noise and disturbance. It wasn't really something he was looking forward to; he was enjoying the silent aura that a morning in the Tower begets. He was surprised that he didn't really feel at all tired. Usually he found it difficult to keep his eyes from dropping after waking up later than nine, but his thoughts kept him awake. He heard the door to the common room slide open. He didn't need to turn around, to know who it was. She was always the first one up.

Raven quickly hid her look of surprise when she noticed Beast Boy's green head bobbing above the couch. She had expected him to have returned to his room after their little spat, and sleep the night off. Perhaps he too had had a sleepless night. Without further remark on the situation, she pulled down her hood, and walked towards the kitchen, making herself a warm cup of herbal tea. She glanced back at Beast Boy, who still stared out the window. He looked like he was dead, immobile, unmoving. She breathed softly over her teacup, waiting for Beast Boy to turn around and confront her, like he usually did after an argument.

After nearly half an hour of staring at the back of Beast Boy's head, Raven realised that this time he wasn't going to persist with their argument. She sighed, it was so easy to forget that Beast Boy was no longer that small little boy who she could poke at for her amusement, or who told lame jokes all day long.

Beast Boy felt the hair on the back of his neck prickle, getting the feeling that someone was watching him, and he had a pretty good idea who. He didn't turn around though, he didn't dare to face the look of contempt that he was sure would be on Raven's face. He had never been able to stand up to her glare-of-death. But however much he didn't want to turn around, within him was a yearning to see her face. He had been thinking of her all night, trying to work her out, like one would a puzzle. As usual, his escapades of thought came to no end, and he just wanted to see the face belonging to the person who perplexed him so.

The sound of the common room doors sliding open interrupted both Beast Boy and Raven's thoughts. Cyborg walked into the room, his face grinning as always in the morning, the thought of breakfast on his mind.

"Mornin' Raven!" greeted Cyborg enthusiastically. "Ready for some bacon and eggs prepared by none other than me"

"Whatever" muttered Raven. As much as she hated to admit it, she was dead-hungry. She didn't have sleep to keep her mind off her stomach.

As Cyborg turned around, his eyes caught the patch of green hanging on the sofa.

"Beast Boy!?" exclaimed Cyborg in shock. In all his years with the grass-stain he had never seen Beast Boy up so early.

"Hey Cy" replied Beast Boy softly, standing up and turning to face his mechanical friend.

"What the hell are you doing up?" yelled Cyborg, as if Beast Boy had committed high treason. "You better not be trying to sabotage my meal with your tofu"

"Dude, as if I would want anything to do with your meal" cried Beast Boy, his old demeanour returning to him.

Raven just stood by the kitchen table, sipping her tea softly, her eyes staring out the window watching the sun being smothered by a passing cloud. Robin burst into the common room.

"I heard shouting, is something wrong?" asked Robin. His eyes scanned the room stopping at Beast Boy. "Beast Boy, you're up early"

"Yeah" Beast Boy said without much gusto. Suddenly Starfire burst into the common room.

"Friends! I wish you all a day of happiness" Starfire cried.

Raven rolled her eyes. Now the whole gang were here.

"Breakfast coming right up" said Cyborg, donning his apron. The soft sizzle of bacon adding to the ambience of the morning. Starfire flew to Robin's side, both launching into a conversation. Raven looked at Cyborg working in the kitchen, but she wasn't really watching. Her thoughts were a mile away. She was amazed at how quickly Beast Boy had assimilated into his happy disposition. She had seen the look of disappointment and irritation as each of the Titans entered the common room. She too had been annoyed by the destruction of the silence that had enveloped the Tower previously. Raven glanced at Beast Boy, wondering what he was thinking as he stared at Robin's talking with Starfire.

Beast Boy gazed at Robin and Starfire, who had quickly sprung into a cheerful discussion. He wondered if he and Raven could ever have a happy conversation like that. He doubted it, in the end it would amount to a big argument. He stole a glance at Raven. Her cloak rippled down her back, hiding what she was doing, but he knew she wasn't really watching Cyborg cook at the least. Beast Boy sighed, turning away from Raven, and looking back at the window. The sun was still concealed by a humongous cotton-like cloud. Without the brilliant light penetrating the sky, the day really didn't look that great anymore. It was funny how the smallest detail can change something so much, he thought to himself. Pushing back his wandering thoughts, he walked towards the fridge, and began preparing his vegan breakfast.

It wasn't long before all the Titans sat together on the kitchen table, all of them eating their bacon and egg breakfast besides Beast Boy. He sat on the end of the table, enjoying his tofu meal. Breakfast was quiet, as the five Titans enjoyed their meal, and the morning. Beast Boy looked at each of them, slowly devouring their food. Cyborg was gulping his food down whole, his mouth chomping ridiculously fast, while his hand readied his next mouthful. Starfire ate quite slowly, her mouth chewing away at its recipients, as if she was forcing herself to chew her food. Opposite Beast Boy sat Robin, eating his food quickly, as if trying to get it done as soon as possible. Beast Boy's green eyes shifted over to Raven, who ate slowly, but not rigidly like Starfire. There was a fluidity to her movements which made Beast Boy admire the way she lifted the fork to her mouth. Feeling as if he'd looked for too long, he quickly looked down at his meal, and continued eating.

Raven ate her breakfast calmly, even though her stomach was screaming out for her to choke herself with the food. She always enjoyed just sitting beside all of her friends, and eating alongside them. She lifted another strip of bacon to her mouth, and chewed softly on them, completely unaware of the green eyes gazing at her.

Beast Boy couldn't help but stare at her. He had spent so long during the night just trying to comprehend the mystery that was Raven. And now that she was sitting in front of him, he was taking any chance he could to satisfy his curiosity. Not only that, but looking at her helped him think. Her soft and smooth movements calmed him, and seeing her staring blankly into space in deep thought, helped him master his own thoughts. He wondered what she was thinking about. Were the memories of the night's argument still in her head? He hoped that she would just talk to him. Suddenly a voice intruded into his thoughts.

"Uh… Beast Boy, are you alright? You've been staring at Raven for the past fifteen minutes" questioned Robin, looking queerly at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy looked as if he had stumbled out of a dream. Pulling his eyes off Raven, he looked at Robin.

"Um… yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about stuff" answered Beast Boy, trying to come up with some kind of excuse.

"While looking at Raven?" said Robin.

"Since when did you think about stuff, B" asked Cyborg.

"I was just staring into space. It's not like I _wanted_ to look at Raven, it's just she was in my staring range" replied Beast Boy, hoping it didn't sound too lame.

Raven's eyes narrowed at those words. It's not like I'm wanted at all, she thought to herself. She stood up abruptly.

"Wait, I didn't mean it like that" cried Beast Boy, realising the connotations to what he had said. But it was too late, Raven had left the table, fighting to suppress her anger, as she floated to her room.

"Way to go B" muttered Cyborg.

"I do hope friend Raven is okay" said Starfire, looking worried.

"She will be. Beast Boy, go apologise" commanded Robin sternly.

Beast Boy had not even waited for the words. He felt terrible, he knew how much Raven thought that she wasn't wanted, and knew that what he had said had hurt her. Why did he always have to make slip ups when he spoke? He had reached the common room door when suddenly sirens blared inside the Tower, shocking him to a halt.

"Trouble" muttered Robin.

"Whose butt are we kicking today?" asked Cyborg.

"It's Gizmo" said Robin. Cyborg's face fell, that lil fella was a pushover.

"What about friend Raven? Will she not join us in the glory of battle?" asked Starfire

Robin shook his head. "She's made her choice, we're going to have to get used to fighting without her."

Beast Boy had forgotten about Raven's decision to stop fighting, and now remembering it forced up memories of all those times when she had helped him out in the heat of battle. Pushing his thoughts to the back of his head, he followed his four teammates out of the Tower, hoping Gizmo didn't put up too much of a fight.

The sound of the siren caused Raven to gasp in shock. That sound would always be a reminder of that battle against the Telepath. She steered her mind away from that memory, forcing it to address another unpleasant issue. Beast Boy had said that he didn't want to look at her. A blunt implication of how she looked. She knew she was ugly, with her pale skin and violet hair, but she had hoped the others would have the decency to hold back their remarks. She couldn't blame him though, he was just voicing the thoughts of everyone else… and himself. A broken vase lay next to her bed, shattered by the sudden release of her anger. Though she would never admit it to anyone, Beast Boy's words had hurt her. She didn't know why she had been affected so much, he had only spoken the truth. Hearing those words coming from Beast Boy wasn't that much of a surprise but yet, she had been shocked. She lay down upon her bed, resting her head onto her pillow. And though she felt no fatigue, sleep swept over her as quick as a passing shadow.

She was walking down a tunnel. There was darkness everywhere, the walls were masked by black and the end could not be seen. Nought but the empty void could be seen, stretching for miles. How she knew it was a tunnel, she didn't know, but still she walked. She could hear soft whispers echoing through the passageway, resounding contemptuously next to her, beside her, behind her. She was surrounded by voices, whispering from the dark. She couldn't get away, they were getting closer, the darkness was closing in. She was stuck, she couldn't move. Engulfed by never-ending black, trapped forever in emptiness. The whispers still clung to her. _We don't like you. We don't even want to look at you. You're not wanted. Not wanted._ She was choking, the whispers from the darkness flying down her throat. She heard a sound, and she turned. A train. She couldn't move. She closed her eyes. And there was nothing.

She opened her eyes, seeing she was in a room. It was too dark to make out anything. The whispers were back. They had turned to screams, shouting her down. Flames erupted around her. _We hate you_. She screamed.

Raven's eyes flew open, her heart racing at an unstoppable pace. She was panting desperately, her sheets yet again wet from her sweat. She was shaking. There was a knock at her door, and she let out a gasp of terror.

"Raven?" came a voice.

Raven let out a sigh of relief, it was Beast Boy. The others must have returned from their fight already. How long had she been sleeping for?

"It's Beast Boy" said the voice again.

She didn't know whether she wanted to talk to Beast Boy or not. He had hurt her before but, she really needed to talk to someone, about anything.

Beast Boy stood outside Raven's door, again reading her name scrawled across it. He hoped she did open the door, he also hoped that she wouldn't open the door to blast him down the corridor. Her door slid open, leaving a small crack where Raven's face could barely be made out.

"What do you want Beast Boy?" muttered Raven.

Beast Boy took a deep breath. She hadn't sent him into another dimension. That's a good sign, he told himself.

"I just wanted to say… sorry for what I said before. I didn't mean to say it like that but I just wasn't thinking. I mean it's not like I don't want to look at you, I mean, I want to look at you, well I don't want to look at you, wait I didn't want to look at you because I…" raved Beast Boy, unable to find the right words.

"It's okay Beast Boy" interrupted Raven. She was surprised that Beast Boy had actually apologised to her. She reminded herself that the others probably forced him too.

"Oh good. I just felt crap afterwards. You know I didn't mean it like that" said Beast Boy hurriedly, trying to pick the right words.

"It's okay, I know that I don't really relieve the eyes" muttered Raven.

"No! That's not true, you aren't ugly" cried Beast Boy, he hated it when Raven tormented herself.

"Thanks Beast Boy but… there's no point hiding the truth" murmured Raven, her eyes falling to the ground.

"Come on Raven. Since when have I lied to you?" asked Beast Boy

Raven racked her brains. There were certainly times when Beast Boy had hidden things from her… but she couldn't find when he had outright lied to her.

"Well there's always a first time" drawled Raven.

Beast Boy looked downcast. Why could she never let herself be happy? He wasn't sure what to do. He didn't want to start an argument, but he didn't want to keep Raven thinking so badly of herself.

"Thanks for apologising… I need to meditate" mumbled Raven quietly, before closing her door.

Beast Boy glanced at the door one last time, before walking back to his room. Jumping despondently onto his bed, thoughts began running through his head. They had actual had a conversation _without_ arguing! Sure it was a pretty depressing conversation, but it was still civil nonetheless. He felt a sense of euphoria begin to set in. He lay down head-up on the bottom bunk, resting on his hands, a smile growing across his face. Maybe he was wrong, maybe they weren't destined to fight.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed it. I don't actually remember a time where Beast Boy has actually lied (hope I didn't get that wrong). Happy Easter have a good weekend. Thanks a lot for reviews.


	7. Friends?

AN: 7th Chapter is now up. Thanks for reviews, and hope you're enjoying it.

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Teen Titans.**

_"I'd like to be the sort of friend that you have been to me. _

_I'd like to be the help that you've been always glad to be; _

_I'd like to mean as much to you each minute of the day, _

_as you have meant, old friend of mine, to me along the way."_

_- Edgar A. Guest_

"_You have been my friend. That in itself is a tremendous thing. I wove my webs for you because I liked you. After all, what's a life, anyway? We're born, we live a little while, we die. A spider's life can't help being something of a mess, with all this trapping and eating flies. By helping you, perhaps I was trying to lift up my life a trifle. Heaven knows anyone's life can stand a little of that."_

_E.B. White_

Chapter 7 – Friends?

It was late afternoon, and the sun was heavy in the sky. The clouds had departed from the ceiling of the world, leaving a calm ambience about the day. Beast Boy was still sitting lying on his bed, thinking, a new hobby. Why did having a conversation with Raven mean so much to him, he thought to himself. I haven't cared that we'd argued every chance we got for the past few years and now, suddenly, he was changing his tune. Maybe he just felt bad about what had happened to Raven when she had lost control, and his sub-conscious was driving him to make-up for her loss. Beast Boy pondered it over and over. He never _was_ good at interpreting his own emotions or thoughts. It was something Raven took to with ease or so he thought.

Raven couldn't understand what was going on. Usually she'd be able to think clearly, and be able to see through dilemmas or her own thoughts easily. But now, her mind was clouded. She couldn't meditate, her head was unable to empty itself, and allow her peace of mind. A replay of her conversation with Beast Boy ran through her head. He had said sorry and she felt that he had meant it. And that surprised her greatly. It wasn't often that Beast Boy apologised whole-heartedly, and when he did it usually meant a lot. And she had to soak his flame with her proclamations of dissidence. She let out a cry of frustration in her head; she had let her thoughts trail off again. At this rate she wouldn't be able to meditate for weeks. She closed her eyes, trying yet again to throw out her thoughts of Beast Boy.

Beast Boy got up off his bed. Though he was inclined to reflect on things more lately, he could only take so much thinking. He walked out of his room, and into the common room. Cyborg was playing video games by himself, while Starfire was in the kitchen, feeding Silkie. Beast Boy had no doubt about where Robin was, as he stole a glance at the door leading into Robin's sanctuary. Having heard the common room doors open, Cyborg swiftly turned around, his eyes focusing onto Beast Boy.

"Yo B, where've you been all day? I was looking forward to kicking your butt after we cleaned up Gizmo, but you went straight to your room" said Cyborg, looking thoroughly offended.

"Yeah, I've been busy" replied Beast Boy, unsure what to say.

"What has caused your busyness, Beast Boy?" asked Starfire.

"Uh… I just had to um… clean up my room" answered Beast Boy. He really didn't want to tell the others that he had talked to Raven; otherwise they might remind Robin to get back on the prowl.

"Since when did _you_ clean up your room" cried Cyborg incredulously.

"Dude, it took me like over an hour to find my clothes this morning" said Beast Boy.

"So is that why you were up so early?" asked Cyborg, knowing something was up.

"Nah I had a um… nightmare so I woke up early" replied Beast Boy.

"Whatever you say" said Cyborg rolling his eyes.

The sound of the common room doors rang out again, a sound imprinted in the minds of the Titans. Raven stepped into the common room, her hood down, intently reading a book, the title reading as _Carrie_. Beast Boy took in a sudden breath. He had not expected to see Raven so soon after he had been thinking of her. He snuck a furtive glance at Raven, who still stared intensely at the book she was reading. Looking away, Beast Boy joined Cyborg on the couch, grabbing the controller that was waiting for him, hoping the game would take the thoughts from his head.

The door to Robin's room slid open, and Robin stepped out, into the common room. None took notice of their leader's arrival but Starfire, whose eyes widened.

"Hey guys, could you give me your attention please" called out Robin. The other four Titans turned to face Robin.

"I've been thinking about it and I have decided that because there's only four on the team now, we're going to have to increase our training" said Robin.

"What! You've got be kidding!" exclaimed Cyborg.

"Dude, that's totally unfair" cried Beast Boy.

"I know you guys don't like it, but if we're going to survive we need to get used to not having Raven on the team" replied Robin.

The other Titans sighed. They knew arguing with Mr. Leader Robin was a pointless task. They returned to what they were doing, fuming at Robin.

"In the meantime, Starfire and I are going to watch a movie at the mall" said Robin, as Starfire zoomed to his side. The three Titans glanced at the couple, and shook their heads, as they saw Starfire dangle off Robin's arm.

Suddenly Cyborg's communicator rang, and the panel on his arm opened up. He excused himself from the room, leaving Beast Boy and Raven both sitting silently in the common room. Beast Boy gave Raven a fleeting look, before returning to his video game. She continued to read her book, sitting on the floor. Cyborg re-entered the common room, looking at his two fellow Titans.

"I just got a call from Titans East. Looks like their Tower needs repairin' and I'm the guy to do it" said Cyborg matter-of-factly. Without another word, he walked out of the room, humming to himself, as he got ready for a nice drive in the T-Car. Raven and Beast Boy were alone in the common room. Beast Boy was playing video games, but his mind wasn't really into it. He couldn't shake the feeling that Raven was watching his every move, and he really didn't want to stuff up in front of her. He didn't dare try to steal another glance at Raven in case he caught her eye. He forced his mind back onto the screen, hoping to drive his mind away from distracting thoughts.

Raven wasn't really reading her book. She was merely staring at one word, on the page, _Carrie_. She couldn't read like this, with Beast Boy sitting a few metres from her and hiding in the depths of her mind. She didn't want to seem uncomfortable with his presence, so she continued to stare at that word. Was Beast Boy ignoring her, or was she ignoring Beast Boy? Maybe she should say something to break the tension. But what if he didn't feel that there was any tension? She didn't know what to do. Her mind let out a growl of vexation. She stood up, placing her book on the kitchen table. Carefully, she sat on the other end of the couch to Beast Boy, watching the screen. She couldn't believe that Beast Boy was still able to think after staring at a screen for so long.

Beast Boy saw Raven sit on the couch with him and felt his heart quicken. He had no idea why he was so nervous with her around, he just felt that she was gleaning things from every little thing he did, and one slip would change her entire opinion of him. But why did he care what she thought of him? Damn it, he was thinking about her again. They couldn't just sit their in silence for hours could they? Beast Boy felt the urge to talk, he _wanted_ to talk.

"Want to have a go?" asked Beast Boy lamely, hoping he didn't sound stupid.

"Uh… no thanks" replied Raven, softly.

"Okay" breathed Beast Boy, his voice getting stuck in his throat.

Raven was surprised. No persistent nudging? No annoying determination? She sighed. Beast Boy had made some effort at conversation, so she felt obliged to follow suit.

"Sorry that Robin's pushing you into more training" muttered Raven quietly, forcing a casual topic into her mind.

"Nah, it's not your fault. Robin probably would have increased it anyway, knowing how paranoid he is" replied Beast Boy, turning away from the screen.

"Yeah… I guess your right" murmured Raven.

"It's just annoying though. I mean, training is cutting into my _me_ time!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

"And what exactly does 'me' time involve?" asked Raven, raising her left eyebrow.

Beast Boy flushed at the implications. "Not that" cried Beast Boy defensively.

"Not what?" replied Raven, the smallest of smiles, sprouting upon her face.

"Nothing" said Beast Boy, the flutter of a smile shocking him. It was considered a great gift to witness a Raven smile. He truly was privileged by God Almighty.

"Listen… About our chat before…" started Raven slowly.

Beast Boy's ears pricked up, hoping for a conversation with Raven.

"Yeah?" murmured Beast Boy.

"I'm sorry that I ruined the conversation" continued Raven, looking down.

"You didn't ruin it!" said Beast Boy earnestly.

"No, really I did" replied Raven.

Beast Boy remained silent, knowing better than to be contrary to Raven. Maybe she would open up to him finally. He looked back at Raven, who was still gazing at the floor.

"And, thanks for apologising. I know that it was hard for you. And it… meant a lot" finished Raven, finally lifting her eyes, and glancing at Beast Boy.

"Yeah well… you deserved an apology, you've got to know I didn't really mean that I disliked looking at you. I was just trying to get Robin off my back" murmured Beast Boy.

"Robin was on your back?" said Raven curiously.

"Yeah, after I acted all weird after the fight with the Telepath, Robin said that he was going to investigate why" replied Beast Boy softly.

"He said you were… staring at me" whispered Raven.

"Oh yea. I was um… just wondering if you were still angry at me after our argument" murmured Beast Boy.

"Oh… right…" muttered Raven.

There was silence between the two. Beast Boy stared into Raven's violet eyes. They were captivating, dark and mysterious. Behind them lay a puzzle that could never be solved. Looking at Raven was like staring into a black abyss, where ones eyes seemed to be sucked into the darkness, as it searched for the end that was not there. It thrilled him. Her pale grey skin seemed to be illuminated in the fading sun's light, as if a soft glow was radiating from it. He had never really looked at her thoroughly before, but now that he had he could not deny that Raven was someone that he _did_ like to look at. She was pretty, and he hated how she didn't know.

Beast Boy's eyes were gazing into Raven's own. She looked back at him. She had memorised all of his features over the few years, she had done so with all the Titans. But Beast Boy was the hardest to remember, as he changed the most, a memento to his own power. Raven looked at Beast Boy's eyes and saw the strength in which he looked at her. She felt as if she was being examined and she looked away. Beast Boy's voice broke the silence.

"Something's been bothering me since we fought the Telepath and I just remembered" said Beast Boy abruptly.

"What?" murmured Raven.

"I know you lost control when you fought the Telepath but… why? Why did you lose control?" asked Beast Boy.

Raven felt her heart freeze. She had been dreading the day that someone would ask her that question. She didn't know how to answer. She couldn't tell the truth, it would cause her to unveil herself in entirety, but she couldn't come up with a sufficient lie that would be acceptable. She looked down, hoping an answer would spontaneously appear in her mind. Beast Boy sat waiting for an answer.

"Well…" started Raven, buying herself time.

Beast Boy continued to gaze at her, thoughts still running busily through his head.

"He was a telepath, so I'm going to guess that he was talking to you, through his mind?" said Beast Boy, trying to make things easier for Raven

"Yes" replied Raven, hoping Beast Boy would answer his own question.

"So, you lost control because of the things he was saying to you?" asked Beast Boy cautiously, knowing he was treading on a minefield.

"Yes" answered Raven quietly. She couldn't lie to Beast Boy. She couldn't lie to one who valued honesty and loyalty so highly. She remembered when Terra had betrayed Beast Boy, how he had been absolutely shattered. She couldn't help but feel horrible when that had happened. Her pity for Beast Boy overrode her hate for Terra, but she would never reveal that. She knew that Beast Boy would not take to her pity, it was something they both shared.

"What was he saying?" said Beast Boy, interrupting Raven's thoughts.

"I don't want to talk about it" muttered Raven, hoping Beast Boy wouldn't pursue the issue.

"Raven… you've got to. You can't keep all your problems and memories locked away, waiting to rise to the surface and haunt you over and over again" murmured Beast Boy, trying to persuade Raven to open up.

Raven was surprised by his insight. Since when did he know so much about suppressing memories.

"You've obviously had some experience with bottling up your memories and problems" replied Raven.

"Raven. I'm just trying to help" whispered Beast Boy softly.

"You can't help me. Don't even bother trying" muttered Raven, turning away from Beast Boy.

"Everyone can be helped. Please Raven, just open up to me" murmured Beast Boy, pleadingly.

"Why are you so persistent? How do you keep on trying?" asked Raven quietly.

"By knowing that it's the only thing that I _can_ do" whispered Beast Boy.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy… I can't" sighed Raven, before standing up and making her way out of the common room.

"Wait!" yelled Beast Boy, getting to his feet. Raven turned around slowly.

"Why won't you let me help you? That's what friend's are supposed to do Raven. We're supposed to help each other, but I can't because you keep pushing me away. Am I your friend or not?" cried Beast Boy desperately.

Raven looked into Beast Boy's eyes. "Yes. You're my friend… but even friends can't always help" murmured Raven. She turned around leaving the common room.

Beast Boy stared at the door as it closed, watching Raven's cloak sweep around the corner, before the gap was blocked by the intrusion of the door. He sighed woefully. Another day, another bleak conversation. He was glad that he and Raven were on speaking terms but he had hoped their conversations would be just… happier. Raven's face floated in Beast Boy's head. And those eyes clung to his brain, those deep violet eyes. He sighed yet again, yes she was very pretty he thought to himself. Beast Boy's last thought left him in unease, but yet just thinking of Raven seemed to take his mind out of the world. Did he, Beast Boy, have feelings for her? No, he said rejecting the thought immediately. It was a ridiculous notion. But yet he still felt something, something beyond the highest euphoria, beyond the greatest exhilaration whenever he sighted Raven. Beast Boy shook his head, trying to shake delicate thoughts from his head. They were friends. Just friends. Nothing more. _Friends._

AN: Carrie was the first Stephen King novel I read, so it get's a special mention. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and Happy Easter too. I'm agnostic, so if I'm offending anyone by saying His name, then I apologise but it's not within my nature to be fully politically correct when I write. Take it as poetic license. Hopefully I'll be able to get another chapter up tomorrow, thank you for reviewing.


	8. Discoveries

AN: Sorry for the late update. I was unable to upload yesterday, and I was busy watching A Few Good Men.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans**

* * *

_Be patient toward all that is unsolved in your heart and try to love the questions themselves like locked rooms and like books that are written in a very foreign tongue. Do not now seek the answers, which cannot be given you because you would not be able to live them. And the point is, to live everything. Live the questions now. Perhaps you will find them gradually, without noticing it, and live along some distant day into the answer."_

-_ Rainer Maria Rilke_

Chapter 8 – Discoveries

Raven sat in a meditative position, legs crossed with her hands clasping her knees. She still couldn't focus and clear her mind to meditate. Too many thoughts were assaulting her head. Beast Boy really did want to help. She could sense it in his voice. Yet she would always push him away. And with good reason, she couldn't open up to anyone. There something's that weren't meant to be revealed about herself. She envisioned the way Beast Boy had looked at her, his eyes gazing with incredible strength. She didn't understand why Beast Boy wanted to help her. He had never persisted on her opening up before. Raven felt a chill run down her back. She felt a bit guilty for constantly staving him off. Twice she had shattered the conversation with her insistent refusals. Raven sighed, standing up. She felt obliged to explain why she wouldn't open up; at least then Beast Boy wouldn't feel so lost.

Beast Boy was sitting glumly on the common room couch. He was still thinking about the conversation he and Raven had had. She had said they were friends, but even still she wouldn't open up to him. Intruding thoughts entered his mind. Beast Boy refused to believe that he could have feelings for Raven, but yet the thought kept returning after every time he attempted to push it away. He heard the common room doors open. He turned around and saw Raven. He felt a swooping sensation waft through his mid-riff as the soul object of his thoughts entered the room. He stood frozen, unsure of what to do. Maybe she just wanted some more tea…

Raven looked over at Beast Boy. She was slightly surprised that he hadn't returned to his game, after she had left. She guessed that he was probably thinking about their conversation. She took a breath, readying herself for the task ahead.

"Beast Boy, we need to talk" murmured Raven softly.

"Yeah!?" said Beast Boy, a little too happily. He enjoyed talking to Raven; it was like dipping your head into water. Uncomfortable yet thoroughly refreshing.

"Lately I've been… brushing you off and…" muttered Raven.

"Don't apologise. I know how hard it is for you to open up" interjected Beast Boy.

"It's not just that, it's… I just can't open up. Not for anybody" said Raven quietly.

"Why? It's hard, but…" whispered Beast Boy, hoping that he could obtain more pieces to solve the puzzle.

"There are things about me. Things inside of me that are not meant to be revealed" murmured Raven.

"And why shouldn't they be? We don't care about your darkness or whatever. We'll always be your friends" muttered Beast Boy.

"You don't understand. If I open up, I have to unveil all of myself. Even _you_ wouldn't do that" said Raven faintly.

"No, you don't have to show everything about yourself. Just answer the questions that we ask without feeling as if you were betraying yourself" replied Beast Boy.

There was silence between the two. Raven wasn't sure what exactly to do. The conversation hadn't gone quite as she had planned. She had hoped that she would explain why she couldn't open up, and Beast Boy would just accept it and submit. What a fool she was, she knew about Beast Boy's persistence more than anyone else.

"Tell me Raven. Why did you lose control against the Telepath?" asked Beast Boy.

She couldn't answer it. How weak she would appear to be if she told the truth.

"No, I can't Beast Boy. I told you I can't" replied Raven.

"It's just one question! Raven, you can't fight all your problems alone" said Beast Boy, beckoning her to let him help her.

"I _can_ fight all my problems alone. And I will. I don't _want _to tell you why I lost control, why can't you just accept that?" cried Raven vehemently.

"Not everyone can get what they want Raven" replied Beast Boy

"Just leave me alone. I'm not going to answer that question, not to anyone and especially not to _you_" yelled Raven fiercely.

"So you're going to carry on with your life as usual, as if nothing had happened and then keep everything to yourself as usual. What happens when it becomes too much for one person to handle? Won't you just go and lose control again?" cried Beast Boy

"It won't get too much; I can look after myself without you pestering me" growled Raven.

"I _know _you want someone to help. Don't try to hide it. Just let me help you!" yelled Beast Boy, desperately.

"_Why_ do you want to help me? _Why!?_" shouted Raven hopelessly.

"Because I care about you. We all do! Why do you always deny it?" said Beast Boy, his volume descending.

Raven was in shock. Beast Boy had said that he cared for her. She couldn't even remember the last time anybody had said that they cared for her. She had always thought the Beast Boy had harboured a dislike for her, but he had proven her wrong. Someone cares about me, she thought to herself. The very concept seemed insane in her head, but Beast Boy had meant it. She looked into Beast Boy's eyes, seeing the same blazing look that he had given her before. She didn't know what to say. She and Beast Boy had never really been friends, but now suddenly, she felt as if they truly were friends.

Beast Boy was breathing heavily. He really didn't understand how she couldn't know that he was concerned for her. Just another reminder of her perplexing nature. Beast Boy hoped she knew that he meant what he had said. He had no doubt that what he had said was truth; of course he and the other Titans cared for her. They were like family. He looked at her face. There was confusion and sorrow etched into her features. This was how he liked her best, without her dead-pan face. When she wasn't hiding behind an impenetrable façade, when she was Raven. Her eyes were glowing violet, as if processing information and her hair flowed down the sides of her face.

"Did you mean that?" asked Raven quietly, trying to confirm her thoughts.

"Yes. Raven, you said that I was your friend. And I always will be. Friends are meant to care about each other, and what sort of friend would I be if I didn't? murmured Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, I…" started Raven.

The sound of voices came from outside the Tower. Robin and Starfire and come back from the mall. Raven stopped her speech, looking away from Beast Boy, and facing the door of Titan's Tower. Beast Boy was disappointed, he had hoped to have spoken to Raven some more. Robin and Starfire entered the Tower where their conversation stopped.

"Hey Beast Boy and Raven" muttered Robin suspiciously. The pair together never made a good combination.

"Hey Robin" muttered the two simultaneously.

"Where's Cyborg?" asked Robin, looking around.

"He had to go out and fix Titan East's tower" answered Beast Boy.

"And he left you two alone together? I'm surprised the Tower's still in one piece" murmured Robin.

Beast Boy's eyes flashed. He felt like hitting Robin. He and Raven didn't fight all the time! Robin was just acting like a dick, he thought to himself irritatedly. But he held his tongue; knowing retorting would do him no favours. He glanced at Raven, hoping to catch her eye. Robin noticed the gesture, but said nothing. Without so much as a word, Raven levitated out of the common room, presumably heading towards her room.

"Beast Boy, we need to talk" said Robin sternly.

"Wha..?" replied Beast Boy, his mind clearly somewhere else.

"Are you okay?" asked Robin

"Dude, I'm fine" answered Beast Boy.

"You've been really weird lately. First you defend Raven. Then you can't stop staring at her during breakfast. Then you two manage not to blow up the Tower. _And_ you couldn't stop staring at her just then" said Robin, his eyes narrowing.

"Uh… yea, maybe I have been acting a bit weird…" muttered Beast Boy, letting out a nervous laugh. He had no idea what to say.

"You two haven't argued since breakfast. You're definitely acting weird" said Robin.

"Um. It's just that seeing the Telepath make Raven lose control like that was uh… disturbing" murmured Beast Boy, trying to come up with something plausible. It was half-true at least.

"So that's why you're acting nice to her? Because you realised how close we were to losing Raven?" asked Robin, concernedly.

"Yea…" replied Beast Boy, hoping he was going down the right track.

"Do you want to see a psychologist?" questioned Robin abruptly.

"Huh, what? No!" cried Beast Boy indignantly.

"Are you sure? They can really help you get over things like that" said Robin.

"I'm fine!" huffed Beast Boy, before walking out of the room.

"Robin. May I ask, what is the psychologist?" Starfire asked. Robin launched into a full description of the word, unaware of the consternation he had caused.

Beast Boy closed the door to his room. He had been so worried that Robin was going to ask if he had feelings for Raven. He would have just answered no… wouldn't he have since he knew it wasn't true? Beast Boy shook his head, he didn't know anymore. He still couldn't muster the force to blast his thoughts of Raven out of his skull. She had been shocked when he had said that he cared for her. He couldn't deny that though, he _did_ care for her. In a friendly way. He felt his heart quicken as her face appeared in his head. Was it possible the he really was falling for Raven?

Raven was confused. She had been deceived by her own thoughts, telling her that no one cared for her. Now Beast Boy had proclaimed the words, and could she deny it anymore? No, she told herself. Her mind was a jumble of thoughts, as a certain green boy drifted through her head. She sighed, she wanted to talk to him but she wasn't sure if he thought the same. She was too proud to admit to him that she enjoyed their conversations. They made her feel as if she was… someone, rather than something.

It was evening, and the sun had set, leaving the slightest rays of light sparkling in the sky. There was a heavy wind, though it was not howling its rage. Clouds covered the sky, leaving a few patches of darkening blue in its path. Beast Boy sat thinking, on his bed. He still was unable to force the haunting thoughts of Raven from his mind. Those dark yet brilliant violet eyes. The soft lustrous nature of her hair. That pale skin of hers. Beast Boy felt his heart quicken. He took in a breath. He could no longer deny that he did have _some_ feelings for Raven. His mind envisioned Raven's face, and with contentment, Beast Boy smiled.

* * *

AN: Just got back from Canberra/Sydney, so back to regular updates. Some days might be updated with two stories, depending on how much time I spend on this. Thanks for the reviews, hope you had a good Easter.


	9. Midnight Wanderings

AN: Here is today's installment, enjoy!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Teen Titans.**

* * *

"_All that is gold does not glitter, not all those who __wander__ are lost; the old that is strong does not wither, deep roots are not reached by the frost. From the ashes a fire shall be woken, a light from the shadows shall spring"_

_- J.R.R. Tolkien_

Chapter 9 – Midnight Wanderings

The sky was dark, yet the moon's glimmer still cascaded over Titan's Tower. Robin, Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy entered the Tower, after having gone out for dinner. Cyborg was still not back from his repair job. They had had quite a late dinner, and the hour of sleep was near. Beast Boy thought about that night's dinner. It had been a relatively quiet one, with none of the participants speaking. He looked over at Raven, who whisked past him, heading for her room. He was deeply confused about what he felt for Raven. He knew there was _something_ lurking inside of him, but he couldn't believe that it was attraction. The thought of it was insane. They were like polar-opposites, always repelling each other since their first day as part of the team. But what else could explain the flutter of his heart, and jumping of his stomach whenever Raven was around. One thing was for sure, there was no way he was going to tell Raven, it would be the last thing she'd want to know. He knew that she despised him. He stumbled into his room; just trying to work out his own emotions would drive him insane.

Raven lay down on her bed, preparing for sleep. Her mind flashed back to her conversation with Beast Boy. That boy who perplexed her so. Just when she had began to believe she had grasped the measure of the changeling; he had altered so astoundingly that she now felt that she would never understand him. She couldn't shake his words out of her head. _Because I care for you_. It was as if he was addressing her fears directly, her fear of being hated, of not being wanted, of being alone. Perhaps she had always underestimated Beast Boy's insight into things. She pulled her sheets over her, shutting her eyes, confusing thoughts of Beast Boy still churning through her mind.

She was standing in a green field, grass enveloping the area. It seemed to go on forever, a never-ending park of some sort. Beast Boy appeared in front of her, looking into her eyes. A smile arose from his face, seeming glad to see her. _I care for you_ came his voice. Abruptly his form exploded, giving way to a dragon. Fire flew from its tongue, setting the grass alight. The dragon disappeared, leaving her alone, amongst the flames. The heat was unbearable, yet she crawled out of the fire. Suddenly from the flames appeared her four friends. _Nobody cares for you. How could anybody like you Raven? How could you even think that anybody could possibly like you?_ She turned away, running, running away from the flames. Leaving everything behind, she ran, but in the end she could never escape the darkness.

She was in the void again. Alone, in the dark. No one there to help her. No one there to care for her. So lonely. Cold. The breath of the darkness lay upon her, she could feel it. She lay sprawled on the ground. She couldn't get up. It was over. Nothing left to get up for. Just the darkness. Just the black. The cold confinements of the void. Tears fell from her eyes. And cold laughter resounded through the darkness, forever echoing in her mind.

Raven woke up, her body becoming upright abruptly, without pause. Her breathing was heavy and quick, her heart pounding against her ribs, as the memory of her nightmare bounced through her head. Was she to always be haunted by her dreams? Could she not get an ounce of sleep? Did she always have to suffer these incarnations of her mind? She stepped out of her room, knowing yet again that sleep would not arrive so soon. She walked into the common room, heading for the kitchen, tea on her mind.

"Hey Raven" came a voice. It was Beast Boy.

"Shit!" cried Raven in surprise, before quickly composing herself.

"What the hell are you doing awake, _again_?" yelled Raven, thoroughly irritated that Beast Boy had surprised her.

"Sorry…" murmured Beast Boy solemnly.

Raven's eyes softened, she shouldn't have gotten herself annoyed over something as small as that. She just hated being jumped on. She looked at Beast Boy, noticing something in his hand.

"Are you drinking… tea?" asked Raven abashedly, noticing the white tea cup that lay in Beast Boy's hands.

"Um… yea" admitted Beast Boy, unable to think of another answer.

Raven raised her left eyebrow, finding the fact that Beast Boy drank tea slightly amusing.

"I just wanted to try it out since you seem to enjoy it so much" continued Beast Boy sheepishly.

"Do you like it…?" asked Raven, unable to think of anything else to say.

"It's nice" replied Beast Boy softly.

Raven nodded her head, wondering where the conversation was going to go. "Mind telling me why you're up at midnight again?" questioned Raven.

"Too much on my mind… and I wanted to try some tea without people around" answered Beast Boy, looking at Raven.

She was intrigued. What thoughts could possibly keep Beast Boy awake? And since when did Beast Boy have things on his mind?

"What about you?" said Beast Boy.

"I couldn't get to sleep" muttered Raven, refining her answer.

Beast Boy didn't pursue the question. He didn't want to have another bleak conversation with Raven. Just seeing Raven was a relief to him. The two looked at each other, as growing silence crept into their dialogue. Beast Boy looked into Raven's violet eyes once more, wondering what thoughts lay beneath them.

Raven felt uncomfortable, the increasing silence was not something that she was enjoying. She was staring into Beast Boy's eyes. They were green, and seemed to glow with fervour. She looked down at the ground, no longer able to face the strength of his gaze. Turning away, she began to make herself some tea.

"Raven… about before" murmured Beast Boy softly, shattering the silence that had been entrenched between the pair.

Raven turned around, her mind going back to the conversation that had occurred previously.

"I hope you know that I meant what I said" said Beast Boy quietly.

She nodded, she couldn't deny that Beast Boy had spoken the truth, or what _he_ thought was the truth.

Beast Boy let out a relieved sigh. "Good, because you need to know that you aren't alone"

"Beast Boy… you've changed so much" murmured Raven, voicing her thoughts involuntarily.

Beast Boy didn't know what to say. Was she criticising him, or complimenting him? He merely looked back at her face, pondering the connotations of what Raven had said.

"What happened to the old Beast Boy, the one who would irritate me, the one who would blurt out lame jokes or persist past the point of tolerability?" asked Raven softly.

"Maybe I just grew up…" murmured Beast Boy.

"Maybe" muttered Raven.

"Did I change… for the worse?" asked Beast Boy cautiously.

"No. It's just… your so different" whispered Raven.

Beast Boy smiled, "That's a relief" said Beast Boy, glad that Raven approved of the 'new model'.

"So why _did_ you stop telling jokes?" asked Raven, "did you finally realise how bad they were?"

"Hey, they weren't that bad!" defended Beast Boy. He looked back at Raven, who stood waiting for an answer.

"I dunno why I stopped. I wanted to make you laugh, just once. To get you to smile was the goal of my life. When I was younger I had no doubts I could do it, but after years of trying I just… I just realised that you weren't gonna. I just realised that I could never do it" sighed Beast Boy.

Raven was taken aback. She had always known Beast Boy tried so hard to make her laugh, but she never really knew that he took his failures so personally.

"Well I did smile once" murmured Raven, trying to lighten Beast Boy's mood.

Beast Boy just looked back sceptically.

"The day the Titan's were formed… remember?" said Raven, softly.

He did. "Yea… you were the only person to think I was funny. Until Terra" muttered Beast Boy, without thinking.

Raven's face darkened. Memories of the blond girl flashed through her mind. She never thought it was possible for her to feel so much dislike for a person… even hate. Sure she had saved them, and the entire city from destruction, but her actions were inexcusable. She had had a choice between doing the right thing and the wrong thing, and she had chosen to do evil. And that was what angered Raven the most. She, herself, had never had a choice of her destiny, she had no choice but to bring evil into the world and there Terra was wasting her own choice.

Beast Boy saw Raven's eyes darken, and her face grow rigid, and knew he had made a mistake of mentioning Terra. He had known that Raven had harboured a deep dislike for the ex-Titan. Raven had always valued trust so highly, and she herself never did trust easily. Anyone who broke her trust earned her damnation.

"I'm sorry Raven" murmured Beast Boy quietly.

"No. We cannot keep all memories under lock and key" whispered Raven.

"Yet _you_ do" said Beast Boy.

"And so do you" replied Raven without gumption.

Beast Boy thought about that. She was right, he never talked about his childhood, and he never wanted to either. And he knew she felt the same about her own youth. Maybe he was wrong in thinking that they were so different. Maybe they were more similar than he had previously thought.

"Not all memories can be hidden, and neither should all memories be unveiled" muttered Raven.

The two looked at each other, joined by their gaze yet separated in reality. Beast Boy stared at Raven, as if taking in an unsurmountable tower. He was lost in her eyes, a captivating violet that engulfed his mind. He couldn't look away, those purple irises that seemed to yearn at his soul. He felt as if he was trapped inside another dimension, a place of violet wonder and dark mysteries. Her pale skin contrasted with the enigmatic darkness of her eyes. Her skin seemed to accentuate her eyes, adding to their grace. Her soft violet hair slid down the side of her face, gleaming in the night. Beast Boy gazed at her, until his mind was imprinted with the image of her face, and his eyes branded with his thoughts of Raven.

"I should be getting some sleep" stammered Raven, before sweeping out of the room. Beast Boy watched her every step of the way.

Raven closed the door to her room. She had been unable to shake her own eyes from Beast Boy's green ones. She had seen the pure fire in his eyes, and it had held her in its vice. Those eyes were haunting, the strength in which he had gazed at her still sending her mind reeling. She slid into her bed, unable to take her mind off Beast Boy. That look. Closing her eyes, she let fatigue grab clumsily at her. And when the gentle palms of sleep wrapped around her, she drifted off, the emerald eyes of Beast Boy still haunting her.

* * *

AN: I love J.R.R. Tolkien. Also, I'm really unsure about swearing in this because whenever I right it in it feels weird imagining these characters actually swearing since they are so 'polite' in the cartoons. Still they'll be a lil bit, but not nearly enough to be noted. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I recommend everybody watch Jerry Maguire.


	10. Confessions

AN: As pre-mentioned some days there will be two updates since it is holidays, and I have lots of time on my hands. Second installment for today, hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Teen Titan's, and I also reckon that the previous statement was grammatically incorrect.**

* * *

"_It is the __confession__, not the priest, that gives us absolution"_

_Oscar Wilde_

Chapter 10 – Confessions

The sun had barely risen, the slightest of lights illuminating the previously dark city. Golden light enveloped all of Jump City, the sound of silence penetrating all corners, even a lonely island where a tower stood. Raven's eyes opened sluggishly. It had been days since she had slept without nightmares haunting her. She hadn't felt this feeling of freshness for a long time. Standing up she stretched her limbs, thankful for her dreamless sleep. Events of the past few days burst into her mind. With her head now plagued with the burden of thoughts, Raven no longer felt the refreshing feeling she had felt previously. She left her room quietly, hoping that no one else was awake.

Raven entered the common room, extremely relieved that no one was there. She immediately headed for the kitchen as usual, anticipating the warm tea to come. Beast Boy's eyes still flitted through her mind. She didn't know what that powerful look meant, but it scared her. Quietly she sipped her tea, still unable to push Beast Boy's intense gaze out of her mind. The door to Robin's room slid open, putting an end to her pondering thoughts.

"Good morning Raven" muttered Robin, unsurprised to see her up at the crack of dawn.

Raven merely gave him a look of acknowledgement, before turning back to stare out at the sunrise.

"I got a call from Cyborg in the night. He said he'll be back in a couple of days" said Robin, opening up the newspaper.

Raven nodded, the damage to the Titan East's Tower must have been pretty bad. Robin began making breakfast, after skimming through headlines. With careful precision he made pancakes, making sure each measure was perfect. The common room doors slid open once more, giving way to Starfire.

"Morning of goodness to you all, friends" Starfire cried with joy.

"Morning Star" replied Robin, still watching the pancakes intently, as if they would run away as fast as they could, if he turned an eye.

It wasn't long before Beast Boy plodded into the common room, rubbing his eyes. He would have liked to have slept for longer but the smell of pancakes had woken him, and he liked his pancakes fresh.

"Hey guys" yawned Beast Boy, looking around the room and stopping at Raven.

"Your just in time, the pancakes are ready" said Robin, placing each of the pancakes carefully onto a plate.

The four Titans sat down on the kitchen table, looking greedily at the meal in front of them. They began eating in silence yet again. There hadn't been any meals where the Titans had talked for a while, as their minds were miles away from their food. Beast Boy observed his teammates eating again. Robin was eating exactly the same way as before taking in entire pancakes every mouthful. Starfire ate slowly as before, though still shoving the round cakes past her lips. And Raven, he thought to himself. Beast Boy had thought over the night, and now had little doubt that he had feelings for her. He stole another glance at Raven, hoping no one would notice. She ate so elegantly, cutting her pancakes first before gracefully placing her food into her mouth. She was inattentive of her meal, yet still managed to show so much care to it. Raven turned around, her eyes catching Beast Boy's. He took in a quick breath, feeling a swooping sensation around his mid-riff, and he quickly looked down at his plate, hoping Raven didn't know how long he had been looking at her.

Raven saw Beast Boy duck from her eyes, wondering why he avoided her gaze. In a way she was glad that she hadn't met his eyes, in case she met the fervent pair she had the night before. She turned back to her meal, finally finishing her final pancake.

"When's Cyborg getting back" asked Beast Boy abruptly, having not heard Robin's announcement previously.

"He said he'd be back in a couple of days" replied Robin.

"Oh, okay" muttered Beast Boy, glancing at Raven who had turned to look at him. His heart fluttered as he looked into her violet eyes. He wished that she would say something, anything to him. Raven turned away from him, looking past Starfire solemnly.

Robin had noticed the way Beast Boy had looked at Raven, but he said nothing. He was unsure what it meant, and whether it boded ill or not. Keeping his mouth shut, he returned to his meal, finishing off the last pancakes on the table.

"Friends. Let us celebrate this glorious day by venturing to the mall of shopping" cried Starfire suddenly, as if the thought had just come to her mind.

"Pass" muttered Raven, standing up, heading towards her room.

"Oh, but Raven, you have not visited the mall for so long!" pleaded Starfire.

Starfire then continued to bombard Raven with her insistences and all Raven saw was the movement of Starfire's mouth. Raven knew she hadn't gone to the mall with Starfire for a while, and they had come to an agreement that Raven _had_ to join Starfire at least some of the time. The loud voice of Starfire rang in her ears, and it was too much for Raven to tolerate any longer.

"Okay, okay!" cried Raven in protest.

Starfire let a high-pitched shriek of joy, before grabbing Raven, and zooming out of the tower, leaving Robin and Beast Boy alone. Robin placed all the plates into the sink, preparing them to be washed. Beast Boy stood up heading for his room.

"Beast Boy" called out Robin sternly.

Beast Boy turned around, looking at his leader. "What?" Beast Boy muttered.

"Is there anything on your mind that you'd like to tell me" started Robin seriously.

"Uh… no? Should there be?" answered Beast Boy, a little confused.

"You couldn't keep your eyes off Raven again this morning" said Robin.

Beast Boy gave him sheepish look; he couldn't come up with anything to say.

"Is there something going on between you and Raven?" inquired Robin, hunting for an answer to his mind's questions.

"No!" cried Beast Boy defensively, a red blush growing over his cheeks.

"I saw the way you looked at Raven…" muttered Robin quietly.

Beast Boy remained silent, not knowing how to explain himself.

"Beast Boy… tell me, do you… like Raven?" stammered Robin, wondering how such a thing could ever be possible.

"I…" Beast Boy murmured, searching for an answer. He couldn't tell the truth… could he? Would it matter though, Robin had basically deduced it anyway. Beast Boy's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Yeah… I do" whispered Beast Boy. Saying it had been terrifying. Hearing himself say it had been satisfying. Realising that what he had said was true was exhilarating… breathtaking.

Robin let out a huge breath. This was… interesting to say the least. He now understood why Beast Boy was acting so strangely, why there seemed to be such an awkwardness between the two.

"How long for?" asked Robin.

Now Beast Boy had spoken the truth, everything came easier. "Only since yesterday I think…" he answered

"Does… Raven know?" questioned Robin softly.

"No" replied Beast Boy. "And you can't tell her. You can't tell anyone!" he cried vehemently

"Okay! I won't" said Robin, taken aback by the fierceness of Beast Boy's reply.

"Do you swear?"

"I swear…" whispered Robin. "But only because it has to be _you_ who tells Raven"

"I can't! If I tell her she'd…" started Beast Boy anxiously

"She'd understand" continued Robin. "She'd want to know. She's probably as confused as _I_ was about you."

"No. No, I can't. I'm not supposed to like her, it's all wrong. We've fought for so long, we're complete opposites, how is it possible that I like Raven? She'd probably laugh at the concept" raved Beast Boy.

"Raven would never laugh at you, she never has, she never will" soothed Robin.

"Only once" whispered Beast Boy so quietly that it escaped Robin's ears. His mind was flashing back to the conversation they had had. Though she hadn't laughed _at_ him, he still remembered the time she had laughed with him. Robin was right, she wouldn't laugh at him. But she definitely wouldn't take to the idea of Beast Boy having a crush on her.

"Just let me work this out for myself" replied Beast Boy, turning his back on Robin. Silently, he walked out of the common room, entering his bedroom. He had finally said it out; he had finally accepted the truth. He had fallen for Raven, and knowing that without doubt was incredibly satisfying. Of all the unlikely people, it was Raven who was his first crush. He knew Robin wouldn't tell anyone, he was pushy and irritating, but he was trustworthy. He would never break an oath. An incarnation of Raven floated in Beast Boy's mind. Beast Boy felt a little guilty, as he remember Terra. They had had a relationship, and he felt as if he was spiting her memory. But she had chosen a different path, thought Beast Boy, trying to push his guilt from his mind. It felt good to tell someone about his feelings for Raven; he just hoped that Robin wouldn't accidently give a hint to her.

Raven and Starfire wandered the first floor of the shopping mall. Raven was seriously regretting her decision to follow Starfire to the mall. It had been two long gruelling hours of Starfire yanking on her arm, and pulling her to a store filled with pink, yellow and red clothes. She didn't think she could tolerate anymore. Starfire grabbed Raven's arm, pulling her into another store.

"Look Raven, this would look wonderful on you!" cried Starfire.

"It's pink. What did I say about pink Starfire" muttered Raven lazily.

"Oh right" said Starfire looking crestfallen.

Out of nowhere, a blond boy tapped Raven on the shoulder. He looked around the same age as Raven.

"Hey! Aren't you Raven from the Teen Titans?" asked the boy enthusiastically.

"Uh… yea" replied Raven, wondering what this excitable blond teenager wanted.

"I don't really have time to talk… but is it okay if you could give me your autograph?" the boy inquired, a hopeful smile on his face.

Raven rolled her eyes. Fans, she thought to herself. Grabbing the pen that was in the boy's left hand, she did a quick but neat signature on the paper pad the boy was holding.

"My name's Simon, if you were wondering" added the boy, before zooming out of the store to rejoin his friends.

"That was… refreshing" muttered Raven to herself.

"Oh Raven! Did you make the new friends?" cried Starfire in delight.

Raven shook her head, looking down at her watch.

"Starfire, it's been three hours, I've got to go now" said Raven, hoping to whatever higher being there was that Starfire would release her from this earthly incarnation of hell.

"Aw… Very well then, I am sure you will need to do the meditating" sighed Starfire disappointedly.

The pair arrived back at Titan's Tower after a long journey. Starfire was carrying so many bags that they couldn't fly without dropping half the load, so the two were forced to walk. Raven was by now thoroughly irritated that the entire venture to the mall and back had taken so long. It was already nearing sunset when the two had entered the Tower. Raven walked swiftly to her room, ignoring Starfire's insistences to try on some of the clothes that had been bought for her. She shut the door with incredible relief, at last she could think without the high-pitched voice of Starfire intruding on her thoughts. She was exhausted. Starfire dragging her to every single store of the mall had taken a lot out of her. Not only that but her own empath powers always picked up the overwhelming amount of emotions running through the mall's occupants. She had been unable to shut her mind from them, as she would with her teammates, since there were just too many emotions to close off. She slipped under the covers of her bed, and without another thought sleep instantly swept over her.

* * *

AN: Chapter 10, :). Don't dismiss Robin or Simon, I'm not sure whether I want to play ball with them. Enjoy this, and thanks for all the reviews.


	11. Searching for Answers

AN: Enjoy, sorry for the late update and the single update. It's a lil short, but there's reasons to it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titan's**

* * *

"_Searching for answers, out of control  
tell me what's gone wrong  
searching for a sign, 'cause I'm  
losing control  
feel I'm letting go"_

_- Lion's Share_

Chapter 11 – Searching for Answers

The sun had begun to set when Beast Boy left his room. He had spent hours just thinking about Raven. He just couldn't pull his mind from her. Beast Boy walked into the common room, seeing Starfire and Robin watching the television together on the couch. So Raven was back, he thought to himself, after his eyes caught on Starfire. Walking silently out of the common room, Beast Boy stopped in the middle of the corridor, just in front of his own room. Should he go and talk to Raven? She was presumably in her room, and he knew how she hated being disturbed. But he felt an irrepressible urge to speak to Raven, he didn't know what about, but just speaking to her soothed his mind. Beast Boy headed helplessly for Raven's room, hoping she was in the mood for a little bit of conversation.

She was walking down an asphalt road. The faint shapes of buildings hung along the sides of the passageway, but she dared not look to her sides, staring only forward at what seemed to be a road that had no end. People stood by the side of the road, giving her harsh looks, staring her down. She could feel their hate, and it burned her soul. They would glare and turn their backs on her, each and every one of them. She kept walking. Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy appeared in front of her. She halted, not daring to move back, or move past them. _We don't want you anymore_. And that was all they could say. Then without warning she melted through the ground, falling. And everything stopped. She was in a dark chamber, grey walls surrounding her. There was no door, no exit, no windows just the walls that kept her in. The faint sound of dripping water resounded through the area, each drip following the beat of her heart. She ran at the walls, pounding her fists against them, but there was no escape. Cruel laughter echoed through the chamber, and her fellow Titans appeared next to her. _You can't escape._

"Leave me alone" she yelled. She swung herself at her friends, but they disappeared into wispy smoke, reappearing behind her. Malicious laughter rang out. _You will always be alone._

"Get out of my head" she cried desperately, backing away. Her back slammed into a wall, as the shadowy apparitions of her friends enclosed around her. _You can never escape us. _Beast Boy lifted a hand to her face, covering her eyes. And then there was black.

Raven woke up with a start. Another nightmare. She sat up on her bed wondering when the haunting dreams would leave her. Now that she was unable to meditate, she had very little to do during the day but sleep. Her heart started as she heard a knocking at her door.

"Raven, are you okay?" came a voice. It was Beast Boy.

"I'm fine" Raven called from her room.

"I heard you shouting" murmured Beast Boy.

She must have been yelling during her nightmare, Raven thought to herself. "I'm fine, go away" she replied lamely.

There was silence. Maybe he had decided to leave her alone. She sighed to herself, relieved that she didn't have to explain anything to Beast Boy.

"Raven…?" came a voice beside her.

She screamed, turning around and seeing Beast Boy. "What the hell are you doing in my room, you asshole" she yelled angrily.

"Well you weren't going to come to the door to tell me what was making you shout before, so I had to come to you" replied Beast Boy defensively.

"I told you that I'm fine" Raven replied.

"I know you're not!" cried Beast Boy.

"What the hell do you want?" said Raven loudly.

"I just wanna help you. Is that such a bad thing?" answered Beast Boy vehemently.

"You can't help me. Nobody can help me" muttered Raven solemnly.

"That's because you never let anybody help you. Please Raven, I can help, just _let_ me help."

Raven shook her head. "You're wrong Beast Boy"

"Why do you always shut yourself away from us? I know you want help! Why won't you admit it?" cried Beast Boy.

"Get out of my room" murmured Raven dangerously.

"Not until you tell me why you were moaning and shouting before" replied Beast Boy strongly.

"Get out!" yelled Raven, an ornament exploded behind Beast Boy.

"Okay" muttered Beast Boy, backing away.

Idiot, he thought to himself. He had started up another argument. But it wasn't his fault, he thought. He knew that she just wanted someone to help her, he could see it in her eyes. Why did she always have to deny herself that privilege. He stamped angrily into his room, he wished that Raven would just let him help her.

Raven couldn't believe that Beast Boy had intruded into her room like that. He had never done it before. She fought back her anger, couldn't he understand that she didn't want to talk about it. She would be wasting his time, why should anyone bother trying to help a demon, she thought to herself. She didn't understand Beast Boy. Why was he suddenly putting so much effort into trying to help her? Shaking her head, she got up from her bed, and walked out of her room, heading for the common room.

Raven entered the common room, seeing Robin and Starfire having a light conversation over the kitchen table.

"Hey Raven" said Robin, his voice sounding quite sprightly.

"Robin" muttered Raven in acknowledgement.

"Starfire and I were just about to go out and borrow some videos from the store. I take it you wouldn't want to join us?" asked Robin.

Raven thought about it. If she stayed, she'd risk Beast Boy pestering her for answers. But if she went, she'd have to survive probably more than an hour of Robin and Starfire's soppy conversations, and embarrassing displays.

"No thanks" replied Raven, making her decision. Robin nodded in expectancy, and he and Starfire walked hand in hand out of the Tower.

The common room doors slid open, revealing a flustered Beast Boy. He looked up in surprise, seeing Raven alone.

"Where're Robin and Starfire?" asked Beast Boy.

"They went out to borrow some videos" replied Raven, without turning around.

Beast Boy nodded, before heading for the couch, hoping that video games could keep Raven off his mind.

Raven sat at the kitchen table, looking out the window. The sun had just set, leaving an inkling of orange light remaining in the sky. Unable to think what else to do, Raven watched Beast Boy play video games. She really didn't understand how the green boy could enjoy the tediousness of staring at the virtual game. Beast Boy abruptly turned around, glancing at Raven. She met his gaze without flinching.

"Are you still mad at me?" asked Beast Boy cautiously.

"No" answered Raven, his question surprising her into telling the truth.

Beast Boy smiled softly. "That's a comfort" he replied.

Raven was a little startled that Beast Boy still hadn't pursued his previous issue.

"So is it okay if I ask you what was bothering you before?" inquired Beast Boy.

She had thought too soon. "No it isn't okay" muttered Raven.

"Aw, come on. Don't do this to me again" said Beast Boy.

"You're doing this to yourself. I told you already, I don't want to talk about it" replied Raven.

"But why not? Don't you think that I'm good enough to help you?" asked Beast Boy angrily.

"Of course not!" cried Raven, shocked by his accusation.

"Then why won't you let me help you?" questioned Beast Boy.

"Because we all have to deal with some things ourselves" said Raven.

"You deal with _everything_ yourself. You never let _anybody_ help you" protested Beast Boy.

"Because nobody _can_ help me. Nobody was meant to help me, I've always been alone and that's how things are meant to be" burst Raven.

"We've always been there for you Raven. How long will it be before you realise that?" cried Beast Boy.

"You're wasting your time" muttered Raven, turning on her heel. Swiftly she swept out of the common room, leaving a confused Beast Boy behind.

Raven didn't understand why Beast Boy _still_ persisted. She _never_ knew why he always persevered, it was something she both admired and hated about him. She stepped past her door. She was angry, yet not to the point where she couldn't control it. She knew Beast Boy was just trying to help, but he just didn't understand. She hoped he wouldn't pursue her to her room.

Beast Boy still stood outside in the common room. He wasn't sure what to do. He knew Raven wanted to be left alone, but there was a voice at the back of his head urging him to speak to her, to soothe her worries. Seeing Raven angry always frightened him, yet even in her fury she was able to maintain a level of grace. He let out a growl of frustration. He had to stop letting his feelings get in the way of his thoughts. Should he leave Raven alone, or persist, risking Raven's wrath? A vague thought flashed through his head. Beast Boy sighed, and stood up, having made his decision.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for the reviews. Not much else to say about this short one, cept: Have a great day people.


	12. Exposed

AN: Chapter 12 uploaded. Hope you enjoy it! Thanks for the reviews, keep it up.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans (No apostrophe)**

* * *

_The difficulty it takes to open oneself up to another is underestimated by the common folk. To open up is to unveil your very being, and to who would you entrust the entirety of your self but the person who you would trust with your life._

Chapter 12 – Exposed

Raven stood irascibly in her room, wondering what she could do to pass the day's time. She never realised how much time her meditation took up until now when she was unable to do it. Suddenly there came a tapping at her chamber door. She turned around, facing her door. She knew it was Beast Boy and nothing on earth or below it would make her answer the door.

"Raven I… need to talk to you" murmured Beast Boy. His voice was so soft, so quiet as if it were smoke dissipating into the air. His tone bespoke of great severity, which scratched at Raven's mind. Could she deny that voice? It sounded so solemn, as if coming from a man standing before death's door. Perhaps something else was wrong, Raven thought to herself. Silently she glided towards her door, unsure if she had made the right decision. Using her powers, she opened the door to a crack, the mere shadow of her face piercing through the bare gap.

"Beast Boy?" whispered Raven, quietly. He appeared quite okay to the eye, she thought to herself. She looked into his jade eyes, seeing past the layer of green that had for long haunted her mind. There were a mixture of emotions clashing, none that she could make out. His eyes pierced her own, and she knew that something was deeply troubling him.

"Please…" breathed Beast Boy, his voice like the midnight breeze, wisping ever so softly past Raven's ears. There was something in his voice that dug into Raven's mind. It wasn't his usual whining plea, not a simple cry. She could feel the emotion, the pain behind his voice. It tore at her heart hearing Beast Boy like this. She couldn't deny him what he wanted, not when he was like this.

"Let's talk…" murmured Raven, opening her door, an unspoken invite. Beast Boy stepped in cautiously. Raven didn't want Robin and Starfire to come back and catch them in a conversation. Something told her that what they were going to talk about was something that shouldn't be overheard. She had let Beast Boy into her room, she thought with disbelief. Beast Boy walked past her, his shoulders slumped, as if bearing an immeasurable weight.

"Sit down" muttered Raven, motioning to her bed. Beast Boy sat pathetically on her bed. Raven sat opposite him, so they were looking at each other.

"Beast Boy… what's the matter?" asked Raven softly.

"You are" murmured Beast Boy gazing into Raven's eyes.

"What?" said Raven confusedly.

"Raven… we've known each other for years, yet you still won't open up to me. Why won't you even let me help you?" said Beast Boy quietly.

Raven remained silent. Was this what had caused Beast Boy's dismal state before? If it was, she was shocked that she had hurt him so.

"Is it… because you think that I can't help… because I'm not good enough?" whispered Beast Boy, looking down.

"No! It's not that" replied Raven, startled by the depressive nature of Beast Boy. Since when had the happy boy ever had thoughts of self-doubt?

"Then what is it?" asked Beast Boy, looking at Raven's violet eyes.

"I…" stammered Raven, not sure how to answer. She couldn't tell the truth, could she? She had never revealed herself to anyone, she couldn't start now. But she couldn't lie to Beast Boy. It was clear that he would go on with his false notion of everything being his fault. When did Beast Boy care so much about helping her? When did Beast Boy place himself below her…?

Beast Boy looked down at the bed sheets, taking her silence as admittance. So he wasn't good enough for her. Her opinion mattered so much to him and he wasn't really sure why. He liked her, and he had hoped that she might one day like him. What a fool of a wish. He would never be good enough for her. She was pretty, elegant and smart. And he was… green and useless. His heart was pounding painfully at his chest and he closed his eyes, the silence between the two tearing at his soul.

"I never wanted you to help me because…" started Raven, looking past Beast Boy, afraid to see the person she would be confessing to.

"Because I didn't want you to waste you're time on me. You're a great person. And I'm just a demon" murmured Raven softly.

"Raven… you're not a demon" whispered Beast Boy.

"I am and always will be" muttered Raven.

"Not to me" Beast Boy said, his voice softer than the silence of midnight, softer than the still winds of dawn, softer than the hollow light of the moon glowing from the sky.

Raven looked into Beast Boy's eyes. They were a blazing green, as if emerald fires flickered from them. He stared into her own eyes with such power that she felt his gaze pierce through her, brushing past her heart and seeing into the depths of her soul. She gasped, as if stabbed yet she did not flinch from the intense pair of green eyes. She was lost in them, the emerald had consumed her and she was wandering the confines of green beauty.

"Raven let me help you" breathed Beast Boy, his voice dancing silently through Raven's ears. She no longer had any doubt that he could help her, she had seen the depths of hell and light of heaven in his eyes.

"What troubles you when you're alone? What nightmares weave through your sleep? What makes you moan in terror, and cry out in fear? What words do villains speak that would shatter your mind, and burn your soul? Tell me Raven. Tell me" whispered Beast Boy, his voice held the intensity of fire, and the softness of water.

Raven couldn't hold the truth back any longer. She could no longer deny the deepest of her wishes. All she wanted was to be comforted, to be cared for. All she wanted was to let out the things that had stayed in her mind, and clung there for years. She told him everything. Her fears. Her nightmares. Her thoughts. Beast Boy just sat, taking it all in, his face darkening at each passing sentence. And when everything was said there was silence. It had been much easier to let everything out, than keep them in. Her emotions flowing through her voice rather than through her powers. She felt empty, a hollow vessel. It was horrifyingly alien, yet remarkably wonderful.

Beast Boy remained silence. What was there to say to something like that? He had known Raven had harboured deep feelings, and now she had opened up it had only made things more complicated. But he was happy, happy at last that Raven had opened up to him.

The two sat facing each other. Raven was breathing heavily, Beast Boy was right, he could help her. By just saying all the trappings of her mind to someone who wouldn't scorn her, she felt better. She looked at Beast Boy. His green eyes swirled with compassion. His face was etched with concern. He was handsome no doubt, but it wasn't really his looks that made him. She sighed, wondering why she was thinking about Beast Boy so much.

"Raven… are you… okay?" murmured Beast Boy, concern layering his voice, shattering the silence.

"Yes. Yes I am" replied Raven softly.

The two lapsed into silence once more. They hadn't noticed how close they were. Raven could feel Beast Boy's warmth, and it was comforting. She looked up at his face, noticing the way his hair was ruffled and unkempt. She could feel the slightest touch of his breath. Beast Boy stared into Raven's eyes, the captivating violet consuming him. He saw her violet hair, flowing lustrously down the sides of her face, stopping short. She was so pretty, he thought to himself. They didn't know how long they sat their staring at each other.

"This was the first time you've ever let me into you're room" whispered Beast Boy. Raven remained quiet. Beast Boy moved forward, slowly, his face nearly touching Raven's. He could see every tiny detail, her eyelashes, the smooth surface of her skin, the cracks in her lips. He could feel her breath on him, as soft as autumn leaves drifting down from trees. His heart was racing, his mind urging him on.

Raven could see the tense muscles on Beast Boy's face. She could feel the warmth emanating from his chest, as he leaned over her. She didn't push him away, she didn't repel him nor turn away from him. Her heart was on fire, pounding irascibly against her chest, she felt as if she couldn't breathe. She stared back into his eyes. All she could think about, all she could hear, and the only thing she could see was Beast Boy. She glanced at his lips, closing her eyes and leaning in on him. Suddenly the screeching sound of sirens blared, rousing the pair from their world. Beast Boy looked down.

"I've… got to go…" whispered Beast Boy, glancing at Raven's eyes, before turning away, and leaving her room.

"Bye" murmured Raven to nothing but the air. She sat their confusedly trying to sort out her thoughts and emotions. Images of Beast Boy wandered through her head and Raven sighed. Silently she perched on her bed wondering what the hell had just happened.

* * *

AN: What the hell just happened indeed. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and have a good day. BTW, I love British accents.


	13. Contemplations and Controversy

AN: Chapter 13 (How unlucky), Hope you enjoy it, the stories powering on, thanks for the reviews :).

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans**

* * *

"_Fear not those who argue but those who dodge."_

_- Dale Carnegie _

Chapter 13 – Contemplations and Controversy

Raven sat on her bed, staring at the remaining imprint on her sheets where Beast Boy had sat. Her emotions were a blur, she couldn't understand them and they swam swiftly around her head, not wanting to be understood. What had happened? They had been arguing, and then they talked. And they had nearly… Raven threw the thought from her head. She couldn't comprehend why she had leaned into him. Why hadn't she pushed him away, why hadn't she protested? She had let him get so close to her face that she could see every detail of his face and she hadn't had a word against it. She had wanted him, and in that instant it was her only desire. Did this mean she had feelings for Beast Boy? How was that possible, she thought to herself. Years of disputes, years of terrorising each other and now they had been less than a breath from kissing. They had always been at odds, and now… Damn Beast Boy for what he did.

Beast Boy's wings flapped in the twilight, thoughts stirring in his heads, emotions bursting from his chest. They had nearly kissed… He couldn't believe he had leant forward so they were an eyelash away. They had been so close, too close. And she didn't retreat from him, she had accepted it all in turn. Did that mean that Raven liked him? He shook the hope from his head, knowing only disappointment came from hopes that aspired past the clouds. He sighed, just an inch, just one inch more. Damn that alarm that had destroyed what could have happened.

Raven was standing by her window, looking out at the twilight skies. She couldn't push the thoughts of Beast Boy out of her head, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to. Beast Boy had been so close to kissing her, surely that meant that he liked her? Raven thought back days before. If Beast Boy did in fact like her then all of his weird behaviour previously would be explained. How could a pair so separate from each other ever fall for one another? It was just wrong, they were not meant to be together, they were meant to be opposing forces for all eternity. _She_ was never meant to love, never meant to be loved. She was a demon, evil incarnate, she was created to destroy. But yet she had managed to force herself to fight evil instead of be it. Maybe all things were not set in stone. Raven shook her head, the concept of her and Beast Boy… together was ridiculous. This entire thing was a mistake, a horrible mistake. If Beast Boy truly had fallen for her… Would she break his heart again by denying the incident? Could she? She didn't know anymore. She didn't know anything anymore.

Robin, Starfire and Beast Boy returned from their escapades in the city. The moon was glowing brightly, its white aura shining softly on the Tower. Beast Boy stumbled into the common room. It had been a tough battle, there had only been three of them and they had barely been able to defeat Dr. Light. They were lucky that Starfire had kicked the villain into a body of water, shorting out his suit. Beast Boy's mind hadn't been on the fight though, his only thoughts were that of Raven. His memories calling up apparitions of Raven defeating Dr. Light. He wasn't sure whether to talk to her about what happened. He had an instinctive feeling that Raven would want to be alone after an incident like that, and after something like that Beast Boy wasn't inclined to visit her. Perhaps he should wait until she chose to bring the issue up. Letting out a deep sigh that would have blown out the candles of a centenary birthday cake, Beast Boy clambered into his room, not knowing what else to do.

Robin and Starfire sat, as usual, on the couch watching whichever channel took their fancy.

"Robin, do you think Beast Boy has the troubles?" asked Starfire.

"I don't know anymore. Everyone's grown up now, there's no point deliberating on thing's we shouldn't interfere in" muttered Robin.

Starfire nodded, thinking about what her companion had said.

"Though I agree with you Star. He did seem a little distracted during the fight" continued Robin, as if he had quickly pondered the question.

"Indeed" said Starfire, eager to talk.

"Maybe he just has a lot on his mind" murmured Robin. He didn't have much doubt about what Beast Boy would have on his mind. He wondered if Beast Boy had told Raven about his feelings for her. Robin doubted it, Beast Boy had always feared punishment the most. The two continued watching an Italian cooking show, their minds drifting away from where they resided.

Raven had made her decision. Beast Boy deserved someone better than her, so even if he did like her then she would be doing him a favour by not acknowledging what had occurred between them. Raven attempted to eject her thoughts of the changeling from her mind, without success. Emotions swirled within her, and she couldn't understand them. She couldn't wallow in her room any longer. Raven stood up, stepping out of her room, heading for the common room.

With the familiar sound of the sliding doors, Raven entered the common room, seeing Robin and Starfire look at an Italian man cook. She knew that they weren't really paying attention, their minds often drifted off from things, including each other. Raven knew they were together but she still got the sense that they weren't… _together. _She sighed, who was she to comment on relationships when she had never been in one. And she doubted she ever would. She and Beast Boy weren't meant to be together, she knew that. Two people had never been so different, and how could a pair, so mismatched, ever end up being close? There she was thinking about Beast Boy again, Raven scolded herself.

"Hey Raven" said Robin abruptly, having just noticed her standing behind him.

"Hello Robin" muttered Raven.

Silence ensued between the pair, and Robin slowly turned away, seeing that Raven had nothing else to say. He still was struggling with the fact that Beast Boy was attracted to Raven, and seeing either of them just felt plain awkward. The doors to the common room slid open and Beast Boy walked in, his eyes widening in shock when he glanced over at Raven. She turned around, glimpsing Beast Boy, and quickly walking out. Beast Boy stopped in his tracks, turned around swiftly and walked out of the common room. Starfire looked confusedly at Robin.

"Am I correct in saying that that was quite strange?" said Starfire.

"Yeah…" replied Robin, wondering what was going on with the pair.

Beast Boy walked quickly down the corridor, he didn't know what had made him turn around and follow Raven, but on instinct he had swung around feeling an undeniable urge to speak with the girl.

"Raven, wait!" called out Beast Boy.

Raven stopped in her tracks, snapping around to face Beast Boy, her hood masking her face. "What do you want Beast Boy" replied Raven fiercely.

"I want to talk… about what happened before" said Beast Boy, surprised by the vehement reply of Raven.

"Nothing happened before" muttered Raven, turning around heading for the sanctuary of her room.

"What do you mean nothing happened?" cried Beast Boy, chasing after her.

"I meant what I said" uttered Raven before climbing into her room, sliding the door before Beast Boy could step in. She had hoped to have this confrontation later. Beast Boy suddenly morphed in front of her, shocking her.

"Get out of my room!" yelled Raven angrily.

"No! Tell me what you meant by saying nothing happened. How can you mean that? We nearly… kissed" cried Beast Boy, his voice trailing off.

"Just forget about it Beast Boy, it didn't matter, it wasn't meant to happen" said Raven.

"I can't just forget about it! Not everyone is as good at locking things away as you are Raven" replied Beast Boy vehemently.

"It was a mistake! I'm not supposed to… We're not supposed to… It was just a mistake" cried Raven, as if trying to convince herself too.

"Then why didn't you pull away from me?" asked Beast Boy.

"I don't know! Just get out of my room. None of that should have happened. None of that would have happened if _you_ hadn't started it" yelled Raven. Her anger rising to the surface. Emotions were leaking past her mind's barrier.

"So it's _my_ fault that you leant into me?" cried Beast Boy.

"Get out!" shouted Raven, a glass ornament suddenly exploding beside her.

"No! Not until you accept that what happened before _did_ happen" said Beast Boy loudly.

Raven felt her anger bubbling in her mind, waiting to explode out of her. Letting out a growl of anger, she opened her door and threw Beast Boy out of her room with her powers. Beast Boy pounded desperately on her door.

"Raven, don't do this to me again" pleaded Beast Boy. There was no answer. With a sorrowful sigh, and a slump of the shoulders, Beast Boy walked solemnly to his room. Robin appeared in front of him, nearly colliding with the changeling.

"I heard shouting, is everything okay?" asked Robin concernedly.

Beast Boy kept silent, walking past the team leader.

"What happened?" inquired Robin, searching for an answer.

"I blew it" muttered Beast Boy as he stepped into his room, his grey door sliding to a stop closing the gap between him and Robin. Hopping despondently onto his bed, Beast Boy thought about their argument. Was Raven just denying what had happened between them, or did she really mean that nothing was there, that it had been a mistake? He didn't know. He thought that when Raven opened up to him, he would understand her but after learning more from Raven about herself, he just found things even more complex and confusing. He had hoped their conversation would be like the on they had before, but he had been wrong. She said that she didn't know why she hadn't pulled away from him when he had moved in on her, maybe there was still hope. Beast Boy stared at the bunk above him, it had been days since he had slept on his top bunk where he'd usually sleep on. He turned over, hoping that Raven wouldn't kill him the next time they met.

Raven sighed spectacularly. She had survived Beast Boy's bombardment, but that didn't mean it hadn't cost her. Emotions swirled out of control in her head. Meditation was not an option, ever since her mind had been full to the top with thoughts of Beast Boy she had been unable to achieve the blank state she normally found naturally. Instead Raven slowly let her rage seep out of her, watching things move, shake and explode around of her as tendrils of her power reached out to them. She knew Beast Boy would come back for more, but what should have expected? Beast Boy hated to leave an issue unresolved, and couldn't just simply put things away. Raven still didn't know the answer to Beast Boy's question, _why didn't you pull away?_. Her mind was clouded and her emotions confused, she didn't know why she had played along. She couldn't believe that she had feelings for Beast Boy, yet the thought kept nagging at her. Raven shut her eyes, hoping that with that act her thoughts of Beast Boy would be shut off too.

The night stars twinkled in the sky, fighting against the darkness, the moon as their ally. There was the sound of the rustling of leaves caught in the night's wind, and the cries of the night's creatures rang out. Two befuddled people lay quietly in their beds, awaiting the reprieve that sleep would give them.

* * *

AN: So it continues, tut tut Raven. Enjoy your day today, it's been marvelous down in Melbourne, thanks for all your reviews.


	14. Crushed

AN: Second installment today, thanks a lot for all the reviews. Finally a longer chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans**

* * *

_The restrictions created by your subconscious are not to be underestimated. _

"_When there is no enemy within, the enemies outside cannot __hurt__ you."_

Chapter 14 – Crushed

As usual, Raven had woken up at the crack dawn. No nightmares had plagued her sleep, no dreams flitted through her mind. Raven was extremely thankful for her undisturbed night. The sun was shallow in the sky, sending pink and orange light over the city, which clung against the surface of the clouds. Yawning, Raven stepped out of her bed, landing her bare feet of the cold floor of her room. She wasn't sure whether to go out into the common room as she usually did. She had little doubt that Beast Boy would confront her when they were alone. And still, seeing him would not relax her mind. She wasn't sure what to do with Beast Boy, she knew he would persist until she admitted something. Perhaps she should have a light conversation about the matter, to resolve it. Though last time she had tried to do that, her plan had ended in total failure, she thought to herself. Raven shook her head, annoyed at the position Beast Boy had pushed her into. She walked away from the door, deciding against joining the other Titans in the common room.

Strangely, Beast Boy had woken up only a few minutes after the sun had raised its head over the horizon. He had had a restless night, unable to get his and Raven's argument out of his head. He was horrible at putting things out of his mind. He stepped out of his bed tiredly, walking out into the common room, hoping that Raven was there. He really needed to talk to her, he still hadn't gained a straight answer from her. She had said that their near kiss had been a mistake, and seemed happy to leave it at that. Beast Boy couldn't understand how she could. Why did Raven have to be so secretive and hidden, what was so hard about giving a straight answer, thought Beast Boy vexingly. He looked around the common room. Raven was nowhere in sight. Maybe she was avoiding him, he thought. With a great sigh, Beast Boy collapsed onto the couch, gazing out of the window at the sun slowly illuminating Jump City.

The door to Robin's room slid open and the leader of the Titan's stepped into the common room, taking a quick glance around.

"Good Morning Beast Boy" said Robin, slightly startled at his presence.

"Hey" muttered Beast Boy, without turning around.

"You're up early" replied Robin.

"I had trouble sleeping" said Beast Boy despondently.

"Because of your argument with Raven?" inquired Robin curiously.

Beast Boy turned around, glancing at Robin, his mouth rigid.

"What happened last night?" asked Robin.

"Raven and I argued" answered Beast Boy.

"Evidently, but what did you argue about? Did you tell her about… your feelings for her?" questioned Robin, sitting beside the green changeling.

"No" muttered Beast Boy bluntly.

Robin remained silent, looking at Beast Boy expectantly. After a wordless moment Beast Boy spoke.

"It's a long story, don't ask" sighed Beast Boy.

Robin nodded his head, knowing better than to push Beast Boy. If he did persevere, he knew Beast Boy would easily out-persist him.

"Well a few words of advice. You have to be patient around Raven, don't go confronting her after an argument" piped up Robin, trying to help his companion.

Beast Boy merely grunted, still watching the slow and steady movement of the sun. The doors to the common room slithered open, revealing a cheery Starfire.

"Morning of goodness friends!" Starfire cried jovially.

"Morning Star" replied Robin enthusiastically a smile curving across his mouth. Robin proceeded to make breakfast for his fellow Titans. Starfire chattered brightly with Robin, the two standing next to each other beside the stove. Beast Boy smelt the wafting scent of pancakes. Getting up from the couch, Beast Boy headed for the doors, to leave the cheery couple to themselves. He walked solemnly out of the common room, without Robin or Starfire even noticing. Beast Boy had no doubt that Raven was awake, there had never been a time where she had woken up past the sunrise. He still could barely believe that he had nearly kissed Raven. He had nearly kissed those delicate lips. And Raven hadn't pushed him away. Beast Boy sighed to himself, could it be possible they could ever be _together_? He pushed the thoughts out of his head, Raven would never hook up with him, one could only hope. He looked up, finding himself in front of Raven's door, wondering why his legs had automatically taken him outside of her room. Without thinking, Beast Boy knocked on her door, unsure what he would do when or if it opened.

Raven heard the soft tapping at her door and she stood up, hoping that she would night find a green boy standing outside of her door. She slid her door open to a mere crack, seeing the torment of her mind standing in front of her.

"What do you want?" muttered Raven.

Beast Boy felt the soft wings of butterflies fluttering within his stomach upon seeing Raven, the object of all his thoughts and fantasies.

"Uh… Would you like to come out? Breakfast is nearly ready" answered Beast Boy, recovering from the feeling of euphoria that had swept by him when he had heard her voice.

"No… thanks, I'm not hungry" replied Raven softly, relieved that Beast Boy hadn't confronted her about why she had leant into their almost-kiss.

"Oh… that's cool" murmured Beast Boy. His green eyes were gazing into Raven's violet ones. He had always thought that her eyes were one of her most stunning features. In the dark they were filled with dark violet. Midnight blue weaved through the layers of purple, as if the very night had been sown into her eyes.

"I'm going back inside now…" said Raven quietly, cracking the silence.

"Alright" breathed Beast Boy.

Raven stepped slowly into her room, closing the door behind her. It had been a civil chat, and thank Azar that it hadn't progressed into conflict. She had been staring into his green eyes, which seemed to glow with their own radiance. She never had really observed his physical appearance much, but she noticed how Beast Boy had become more muscular than she had previously remembered. He looked… good. Did you just say that, Raven thought to herself. She had no idea where the thought had come from. But she had to admit it, he _did_ look good. Raven couldn't believe she was thinking about like this. Maybe she did have feelings for him, she thought. She shook her head. It just didn't make sense, how could she possibly fall for Beast Boy. He annoyed her to no end, and they were just so… different. Raven palmed her head. Why was she wondering whether she had feelings for Beast Boy? She couldn't have feelings, and especially not for Beast Boy. Breathing out softly, she sat on her bed, wondering whether Beast Boy would ever leave her head.

Beast Boy was in the common room, having recently finished his tofu sandwich. He stared bleakly at Robin and Starfire chatter away. Beast Boy wondered if he and Raven could ever have a conversation like the couple did. He doubted it, Raven would never talk like Starfire, and Beast Boy would never talk like Robin. He heard the common room doors open and saw Raven step in, her violet hair sliding down the side of her face and rippling softly with her every step. Beast Boy felt his heart quicken, and a sudden lurch in his stomach.

"Morning" said Robin, quickly glancing over at the empath.

"How wonderful of you to join us" cried Starfire, upon sighting her friend.

"Hey" muttered Raven in her gravely voice, turning slightly, before looking out the window.

"Hey Raven" murmured Beast Boy, feeling his heart pounding exuberantly against his ribs.

"Hey Beast Boy" replied Raven softly, gazing down at the changeling, who sat on the couch. The pair stared at each other, not noticing Robin's eye on them.

"Um… good day today" said Beast Boy quietly, breaking the silence and the compelling gaze between them.

"It is" murmured Raven, looking down. She turned around swiftly, heading to the kitchen to make tea.

Beast Boy turned around, his face impassive though his mind was a flurry of action. You idiot, Beast Boy scolded himself. Of all the million things to talk about, you had to talk about the weather. He could have said anything, anything at all yet he had come up with a comment on the weather. He looked out the window, seeing the sun reaching its peak in the sky. It was nearly lunchtime. Beast Boy found it funny how time seemed to pass so quickly when you don't think of anything. Suddenly the loud blare of sirens resounded throughout the tower, interrupting his thoughts.

"Trouble" muttered Robin predictably.

The three Titan's ran out of the tower, getting ready for the fight ahead of them. Robin ran to the garage, hopping onto his motorcycle. Starfire leapt up into the air, flying to the trouble zone. And Beast Boy, stood by the Tower door, glancing into Raven's eyes with a soft look, before running out of the tower and morphing into an eagle.

Raven watched the Beast Boy leave the tower. The final look he had given her had been heart stopping. She sighed, hoping that Beast Boy would be okay. Now that there were only three of the Titans fighting, she knew that it would be tough for them. If Beast Boy got hurt, it would be her fault. She had left the team, depriving them of much needed help. But she couldn't fight she reminded herself. With the risk of losing control again, and killing thousands of innocent people how could she fight? And why had she singled out Beast Boy in her concern? Raven let out a growl of frustration in her head. She was thinking about Beast Boy again, why couldn't she get that green boy out of her head? Slumping quietly onto the common room couch, Raven grabbed her book, hoping that literature would be able to relieve her mind of distracting thoughts.

Beast Boy flew through the air, seeing the commotion below. Starfire and Robin had already engaged the villain. It was a huge hulking monster, who had smashed up an entire street. Beast Boy began to descend, and quickly morphing into an elephant over the monster's head. With ease it held him up and threw him at his fellow Titans. Turning back into his human form, Beast Boy flew in the air, bowling over Robin. The villain grabbed Starfire by her leg and threw her with all its strength. She flew across the city, out of sight. Robin let out a gasp of shock, and quickly turned around running back to help Starfire.

"Can you deal with this guy until Starfire and I come back?" asked Robin briskly.

"Sure thing" replied Beast Boy, narrowly dodging a huge arm. He was fighting alone, against a huge monster that looked a bit like Cinderblock, except he was black. Beast Boy retreated a little, and suddenly the black villain turned on its heel, running into a side street. Beast Boy took chase, turning into the side alleyway. There was no one there, only darkness. He saw a shadow flash across the back wall, and he sprinted down the alleyway. He found himself in a dark uninhabited square, where darkness reigned. Grey cement walls surrounded the area, the only point of exit was the side alley. Shadows enveloped the area, covering the entire square in darkness. Barely an inch of the sun could be seen, only one circle was free from the shadows. Beast Boy heard a noise from behind him, and he turned around fearing what he might see. It was Raven.

Beast Boy stepped back in shock. "Raven, what're you doing here?" cried Beast Boy in surprise.

Raven took one step towards Beast Boy, looking him in the eye.

"Raven?" said Beast Boy, confused at her silence.

Suddenly she landed at punch to his face, knocking him back a few feet.

"What the hell was that for" exclaimed Beast Boy angrily, holding his nose.

Raven took no notice to his words, punching him again, and again. Beast Boy's nose was dripping blood, leaving a small puddle on the ground. Beast Boy had no idea what was going on, he was being punched by a friend, one of his best. He didn't dare fight back, but his mind was a flurry of confusion and disarray.

"Wha?" murmured Beast Boy, taking another punch to the face. He stumbled backwards past the small patch of sunlight. Raven followed, her face impassive. By some unknown miracle Raven's entire form turned black, before seeping back into colour. Beast Boy blinked his eyes confusedly, there was something… fishy about what had just happened. But his mind was too incoherent to understand as Raven kicked him, smashing his communicator and sending him into the wall. It couldn't be Raven, he thought to himself, but if it was he couldn't fight back. How could he hurt the one who he cared for must? He stumbled sideways, watching Raven wearily. She landed another kick on Beast Boy, his breath exploding from his throat. She passed through the patch of light again, her entire form masking itself in black before returning to its usual colour. So he hadn't imagined it, Beast Boy thought to himself, she had turned… black. The same kind of black the monster had been. That would explain it, thought Beast Boy excitedly, that monster thing had been a shape-shifter and it had assumed the form of… Raven. He turned back to 'Raven' with his revelation in his mind.

"You're not Raven" muttered Beast Boy softly.

The shape-shifter remained silent, walking towards the changeling.

Beast Boy pulled back his arm, preparing his punch, but when the villain came he couldn't do it. He could never imagine hurting Raven, and doing it to an image of her was… not as easy as he had thought. The shape-shifter punched him in the face. Without pause it punched again, and again, no reprieve. Beast Boy felt his head snap back over and over, his head screeching out in pain. Every attempt he made to attack 'Raven' he would falter. He couldn't fight back, interrupting thoughts restrained his arm, and held back his legs. He was helpless. And he just stood there, with the shape-shifter smashing his face into a pulp. Blood dripped freely from his nose, and fell uncontrollably from his mouth. He fell to his knees, he did not have the will to fight, he just wanted to be done with it. Seeing even an image of Raven massacring him had broken his spirit, and he didn't care anymore. Pain was all he felt, as each hit landed blood spilled ruthlessly out of his mouth. Beast Boy slumped onto the ground, it was over.

Without warning a blue beam shot through the air, slamming into Raven. All Beast Boy could see was flashes of images. Everything rushed by his eyes, surreal, non-existent. There was a light. Something moved, everything was a blur. There was Cyborg. There was Robin. There was Starfire. And then there was nothing.

* * *

AN: Sorry for that last fight scene, it was a bit dodge, but I tried my best. I've never been a fight scene sorta guy. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and have a nice day. Thanks again for the reviews.


	15. Too Close, Too Late

AN: Here's Chapter 15! Hope you guys enjoy it. Also, I always use guys in it's generic form.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans**

* * *

"_The Grand essentials of happiness are: something to do, something to love, and something to hope for."_

_Allan K. Chalmers_

Chapter 15 – Too Close, Too Late

Raven sat on the common room couch, a book in her hands, reading. She bounced her leg against the cushiony surface in anxiety. The other Titans still hadn't arrived back yet, and it was already way past noon. Could something have happened to them? She hoped that Beast Boy was okay… Raven looked up from her book, at the sun, trying to purge any incoming thoughts of the changeling. The sprightly boy kept bouncing back and forth through her head, and it was driving her nuts. It wasn't so much the fact that she was thinking of Beast Boy, but more the fact that she couldn't control it. She saw the door to the Tower slowly open, revealing four figures. Raven drew in a shuddered breath, as she saw Beast Boy.

Beast Boy was covered in blood, his face almost unrecognisable under the layers of thick copious blood flowing from what seemed to be every pore of his face. He was being held up by Robin and Starfire, who carefully placed him on the couch. Raven looked at him, her heart pounding painfully against her chest. He couldn't be dead, could he? Raven shut her eyes, trying to block out the image of the shattered changeling, but the picture of Beast Boy shone through her mind. It was all her fault, if she had helped the others out then none of this would have happened. Instead she was content to sit on her arse and worry about herself losing control. How selfish could she be? She opened her eyes, again unable to tear her gaze from Beast Boy's closed eyes.

"Raven…" murmured Robin softly, as if trying to wake her from a trance.

"What happened?" whispered Raven, her voice layered with aching pain and emotion.

"He's not dead" said Robin, trying to sooth Raven.

"I'm not sure. It looked like he was fighting some kinda black... _thing_, I couldn't really make what it was out from far. After I shot the thing it just became mass of black goo" replied Cyborg quietly.

"Whatever it was, it beat him up pretty bad" muttered Robin.

"Will our friend be alright?" asked Starfire concernedly.

"He will be. But it will take a while, Cyborg will have to nurture him back to full health" said Robin, his face darkening.

Raven looked at Beast Boy. Memories of him flooded through her mind. Their arguments. Their talks. His anecdotes. His sprightly nature. His smiling face. His deep green eyes. His soft lips. Their near-kiss. She felt her breath shudder as sorrow overwhelmed her. Raven forced it back, she had to remain in control.

"I can heal him" murmured Raven to the congregation.

"Raven, we can't let you do that. The strain on you're body could kill you" muttered Robin sternly.

Raven turned back to Beast Boy, and held out her hands, summoning her power to her mind. Robin flinched, as if halting an attempt to restrain Raven. The others watched on, powerless to stop the proceedings. Raven felt her energy flow out from her, feeling no effect, though she knew that the toll would come as soon as the healing was complete.

It had been almost half an hour. Raven still stood, her healing energy seeping steadily from her, flowing over Beast Boy's body. The other three Titan's watched wearily. Raven suddenly stopped. It had been done. Beast Boy was healed. Her breathing was heavy against her chest, the strain of her heavy use of her power finally taking its extreme toll on her. She could feel her energy, her strength seeping away from her, until she thought that she couldn't lose anymore, but still it slipped away from her. She slumped to the ground, fainting as pure fatigue overwhelmed her. Everything had gone black, and she hit the floor.

Robin jumped up quickly, running over to Raven. She stirred slightly, letting out a soft groan.

"Raven are you okay?" asked Robin, standing beside the fallen Titan.

"I need to rest" she croaked, standing up unsteadily.

"Yeah…" muttered Cyborg.

"I'm going to my room" Raven said, "and I'll take Beast Boy to his room" she added.

"Raven, you cannot…" cried Starfire, her voice trailing off as Raven levitated out of the room, carrying Beast Boy in a ball of black energy.

Raven had reached a new level of fatigue. She couldn't walk, she knew that, but her mind powers were still intact. She was thankful that her telekinesis used the energy of her mind, rather than that of her body. It would have been horrible to have had her friends carry her to her room. She was almost too weary to think, her thoughts giving way to the feeling of pain and fatigue in her limbs, and body. Raven slipped into Beast Boy's room, hoping he wouldn't mind. She placed him gently on his bottom bunk bed, and sat tiredly on the mattress.

Raven reached out to her telekinetic powers, using them to dissolve the blood and dirt that had hardened on Beast Boy's green face. She looked at him, severely glad that he looked better now. If Beast Boy had been hurt beyond repair she would have been haunted forever with her own guilt and regret. Not that she already wasn't. Raven still blamed herself for Beast Boy's misfortune, knowing that she could have helped him, like old times. She sighed, gazing at Beast Boy's closed eyes. He looked so peaceful when his intense green eyes weren't burning into hers. Beast Boy's eyes flickered open, emerald green stabbing into violet.

"Raven…" he whispered, his voice filled with emotion, care, and tenderness. His eyes replicating the tone of his voice, though there was a touch of sadness there.

Raven's stomach lurched as she heard his soft voice. She hadn't been ready for it, and when his voice had washed over her ears with its pleasant tones her heart quickened.

"Sleep" murmured Raven, as she watched Beast Boy's eyes close. She sighed, floating out of the room and heading for her own. She hadn't felt the strange mix of nervousness, excitement, euphoria and breathtaking exhilaration that had gripped her when she had heard Beast Boy's voice. Maybe she really did have feelings for him? But they were so mismatched, it couldn't make sense… could it? Maybe she was wrong in thinking that they were so different. Or maybe she was wrong in thinking that so different people could ever be together. But she was a demon, she was not supposed to love or be loved. Raven slumped pathetically onto her bed, wondering about Beast Boy. The thought of her being with Beast Boy sounded absurd in her head. She closed her eyes, preparing herself for sleep. Raven and Beast Boy, she thought to herself. The concept wasn't one that bothered her much at all.

Outside in the common room, the three Titans discussed what had happened, each looking concerned.

"Do you know what happened to Beast Boy?" asked Robin darkly.

"I only just arrived before that black thing I was talkin' about finished Beast Boy off. I couldn't really make it out" answered Cyborg, looking down.

Beast Boy can handle himself fine. What was it that overwhelmed him but was taken down by just one sonic blast?" wondered Robin aloud.

"I dunno" shrugged Cyborg, hoping the team leader would come up with one of his trademark revelations.

"Raven was quite distressed upon seeing Beast Boy" said Starfire.

"Can't be surprised though. He was beat pretty bad" replied Cyborg.

"It was lucky you arrived in time" muttered Robin.

"I got there as fast as I could, as soon as you called for my help I revved the T-Car to its max" said Cyborg.

Robin looked down at his watch. "You guys wanna go get some pizza?" he asked abruptly, breaking the mood of the conversation.

"Yea, I'm dead hungry" answered Cyborg, rubbing his metal stomach.

"Will our friends be okay without our assistance?" questioned Starfire concernedly.

"They'll be fine, they just need to rest" replied Robin, already heading out of the tower with Cyborg. Starfire joined them, looking back at the common room doors before flying to Robin's side.

Raven woke up, having only had an extraordinarily short sleep. She could never sleep after waking up, so she stepped out of bed. Her limbs ached, and she still felt fatigue in her chest, but she could walk. Slipping out of her room, she entered the common room. No one was there. Raven let out a sigh of relief, she really hadn't been looking forward to the cries of worry and concern from her friends, which she knew would come. She left the common room, heading for the roof, where she could relax while watching the sun set.

Raven stepped out onto the roof, sitting cross-legged on the edge of the platform. The sun was beautiful today, slowly bowing below the horizon, its pink and orange rays splurging the skies with stunning hues. She gazed at the clouds, their fluffy exteriors dissipating into the colourful light. Without warning she felt a sudden recoiling from her mind as if it were attempting to escape an oncoming shadow stretching out to envelope it.

"Hello Raven" whispered a voice in her head.

Raven gasped, her heart bursting into action, fear gripping her mind and body like a vice. A white-masked and clothed man appeared in front of her. Though no eyes pierced through the white mask, Raven felt as if a malicious glare was issuing from the villain's eyes. The Telepath was back.

"What do you want?" cried Raven, her voice shuddering slightly at the end of her sentence.

"Vengeance" screamed the voice in her head, blasting through the canals of her thoughts and shattering the solitude of her mind. She closed her eyes as the ear-splitting thought projected by her enemy, flooded through her mind. She felt a sudden pain at her chin, as the telepath landed a hefty kick to her face, knocking her across the roof.

"Raven, Raven, Raven… it's a lovely day to die"

Beast Boy opened his eyes, stepping tiredly out of his bed. He felt his face, there was no blood, no damage. His mind was in disarray, what had happened since he had blacked out? Why was he… unharmed? Tiredly, he walked out of the room, sweeping into the common room. He looked around, finding it odd that no one was around. Beast Boy sighed, completely disoriented. He sniffed the air, picking up Raven's recent scent, and he followed it hoping she could deliver some answers on what was going on.

Raven stepped back, her foot finding the edge of the roof. She could not retreat any further. The Telepath grabbed her by the throat, holding her up in the air. She was choking, she couldn't breathe, her lungs burned for air but none came in. Instinctively she kicked out, forcing the villain to release his grasp on her. Raven rubbed her neck, still feeling the burn of the man's iron grip around her throat. Could she fight him? She couldn't, he was the one she had lost control to, and she had nearly destroyed the entire block. If she lost control now, she'd destroy the Tower… and kill Beast Boy. No, she couldn't fight, at least not with her powers.

"Little demon, I will get my revenge" muttered the voice maliciously in her head. The telepath launched himself at Raven, landing punch after kick, and kick after punch. She wanted to kick him, to block his attacks but she was too tired. Her fatigue from healing Beast Boy still remained heavy in her chest and she did not have the strength to fight back. She was weak and weary. Each hit that exploded into her added to her accumulating pain. Sorrow and anger grew in her, and she fought to keep them at bay.

"It's over" muttered a quiet voice in her head. The telepath swung around, landing a final kick to her chest, and she flew across the platform.

"Raven!" came Beast Boy's voice, as he appeared on the roof, watching her fly off. She caught a glimpse of the green changeling engaging the telepath before she dropped past the roof. And she was falling, falling for what seemed an eternity. Her body and mind were battered and weary. She didn't care anymore, she just wanted to sleep, to end it all. What was the point of fighting the inevitable, one demon lost is no loss to anyone, she thought to herself, as she closed her eyes awaiting her doom.

Her back smashed against the top layer of water, and she drifted down, her cloak wrapping around her back, as she fell deeper into the water, deeper into the darkness. Beast Boy flashed through her mind. The conversations they had had. The care he showed her. His selfless acts. His handsome features. His unforgettable face. His heart-warming smile. His breathtaking eyes. Those consuming emerald eyes that she loved and hated. She would never see him again. Never hear his voice again. Never look into his eyes again. Never touch him. Never hold him. Never kiss him. Silent tears flowed from her eyes, as water engulfed her, and she felt her heart painfully beat against her chest as it called for air. She was going to die in the darkness of the water. She was going to die before saying goodbye to her friends. She was going to die… alone. She felt something, but she could no longer hold her breath any more. Her lungs filled with water. And all went black.

* * *

AN: Oh no! Will Raven survive? Tune in next week for our weekly broadcast. Thanks for the reviews guys, and have a lovely day - I'm dead tired.


	16. Kindled Hearts

AN: Thanks for the reviews, hope you enjoy Chapter 16/

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.**

* * *

_From the deepest pits of darkness, from the farthest reaches of the void came the smallest spark of flame. Not the cold, nor the dark, nor the wetness of the void could douse the flames that lay within darkness' confines. And with little warning burning, ravaging fire burst forth from gaping abysses and that which was once dark and cold was now a burning, fiery home where brilliant light penetrated throughout. The emptiness had been kindled. _

Chapter 16 – Kindled Hearts

Water flew out of Raven's throat. She gulped in air. There was sunlight. Everything was rushing past her, a flying blur. She saw something green. Muffled sounds surrounded Raven, she couldn't hear what they were. She felt herself being lifted up, and saw the ground fly past her. A blur of colours swam by her, and she felt herself falling on a soft surface. Raven closed her eyes, trying to shut out the bleary, dynamic images which were rushing to her head.

Beast Boy looked at Raven, lying on the couch. His heart had jumped when he had seen her flying off the edge of the roof. He was lucky to have defeated the telepath so quickly, he always had been dangerous when motivated. Beast Boy sighed, he had known how close he had been to losing Raven. She had been on the edge of life, nearly consumed by the waters that had engulfed her. His heart was still beating rapidly against his ribs, having not recovered after his bout of fear upon pulling Raven out of the water. Beast Boy had no idea whether she would be okay or not, she hadn't said a word nor responded to any thing he had said. Raven stirred.

"Raven?" whispered Beast Boy, hoping she would respond.

Raven felt as if the whole world had suddenly reappeared. She saw Beast Boy, bending over her, she was still disoriented.

"Beast Boy…" Raven breathed softly.

Beast Boy let out a sigh of relief, she was okay. Raven sat up slowly, blinking slowly.

"What happened? I was fighting and then I fell… into the water" murmured Raven quietly, her mind flashing through what had occurred.

"You nearly drowned Raven. I had to pull you out and resuscitate you. I…I thought I'd lost you" replied Beast Boy, his voice almost silent.

Raven tried to stand up, but stumbled, and fell back onto the couch. Her legs felt non-existent. Her mind was in disarray, and she was shivering from cold. Beast Boy picked her up, and took her to the bathroom, hoping to rinse off the salty water that clung to her. He was unsure if she'd agree, but he had to at least get rid of the dirt and water that added to her discomfort. He sat her down, running over her body with the shower head, wetting her black leotard and dirty face.

Raven didn't say a word, she felt sick and wretched. She felt as if she could barely move, and the indignity of being washed by another was perhaps the worst feeling of all. She had nearly drowned and Beast Boy had saved her. She had thought her life was over, but it had been rescued. Did she deserve it, or did she deserve to have sunk deeper into the sea, until death came rolling over her. She had been so close to death, but did it really matter to her? She was still shivering from cold, when Beast Boy turned up the heat of the water. It was scalding hot, she felt as if her skin was on fire. She let out a groan of pain.

"It's only lukewarm, trust me you'll feel better afterwards" muttered Beast Boy.

He was right, Raven felt revitalised when the cold fervour that had gripped her, left. She stood up, barely able to walk with aching limbs. Beast Boy helped her along the corridor, taking her to her room.

"You'll need to change into something dry" murmured Beast Boy, as he opened the door for her. Raven stepped into her room, closing the door behind her. She hated being trouble for other people, and right now she was wasting Beast Boy's time. He had carried her and washed her, and her pride had taken a colossal fall. She didn't understand why he always helped her so much. After everything she had done to him, everything that had happened, he still… cared for her so much. She slipped into a dry leotard, feeling much better. A tapping sounded at her door. Raven opened it fully, facing Beast Boy.

"Are you okay?" murmured Beast Boy softly, studying her features. He couldn't believe how composed she appeared to be after nearly dying. He looked into her violet eyes, seeing them glow with gentle brilliance. They seemed to swirl, as if showing the trappings of her mind. His heart ached. He had been too close to losing her forever. Seeing Raven lying on the rocks, with her eyes closed after he had pulled her out of the water, had tore at his heart. His stomach dropped every time he saw her hurt, and seeing her, as if she were dead, had been horrifying.

Raven looked into Beast Boy's emerald-green eyes, they penetrated into her own, as always, blazing with pure intensity and force. She remembered her thoughts as she fell into the water, her thoughts of Beast Boy. She had been close to dying. She had been close to never seeing Beast Boy ever again. Her heart burst with sudden emotion. Seeing him was an incredible relief. She had nearly lost him, and now she had gained back what she had thought was lost, it felt all the sweeter. Raven felt her heart ache. Too close, it had been too close. She had never felt the want to live so strongly before. She wanted to never look away from his face ever again. She just wanted to stare into his eyes for all eternity. She had nearly lost him forever. She had been so close to not seeing him again, so close to never touching him again, so close to never hearing his voice again. A tear sprouted from her eye, for all the sorrow that she felt for what she had almost been stripped of.

Without warning Raven leapt into Beast Boy's arms, hugging him with all her might, as if trying to discern whether he was real or not. And he held her firm, as her shuddering breaths past over his shoulder. Raven just wanted to hold him forever, she wanted to stay in his arms where she felt safe, where she knew she could not lose him. Raven closed her eyes and forced herself to pull away.

"Thank you" Raven whispered so softly that only Beast Boy's enhanced hearing could pick up the words. She looked him in the eye, a sorrowful yet tender look that made his heart quicken. Raven stepped backwards into her room, closing the door behind her.

Beast Boy walked back into his room, the memory of him holding her still fresh in his mind. She had felt so delicate in his arms, as if she would have shattered into pieces if he had let her go. Beast Boy sighed, lying down on his bottom bunk. He had seen the tenderness in her eyes, and he revelled in it. He had wanted to hold her forever, to feel her warm, soft touch on his skin. Beast Boy still couldn't believe how close Raven had been to dying. How close he had been to losing her. He had never felt the level of fear he had felt when he flew down into the water, searching for Raven. If she had died… Beast Boy shook his head, pushing the thought out of his head. There was no point deliberating about what had happened anymore. He lay on his bed, thoughts of Raven running through his head, a pleasant feeling rushing through the length of his body.

Beast Boy walked wearily out of his room. After spending a while thinking about Raven he was dead-hungry. He stepped into the common room, heading for the fridge, hoping to make himself a heavy tofu dinner. He heard the door to the Tower open up, and he whipped around seeing Robin, Starfire and Cyborg walk in. He still hadn't gotten an explanation about what had happened after the shape-shifter had beaten him up, and he really didn't want to pester the three new entrants about it.

"Hey guys" said Beast Boy happily, looking at each of the Titans.

"Yo B" answered Cyborg.

"Dude, where'd you head off to? I was wondering where everyone had gone" asked Beast Boy.

Cyborg glanced over to Robin, asking him a silent question, but Robin shook his head.

"We were out having pizza" replied Robin, slumping onto the couch.

"Oh… right" muttered Beast Boy, already tired of the conversation. Robin turned on the television, watching an Italian cooking show. The doors to the common room slid open, as Raven floated in. Beast Boy swung around, his heart quickening in pace as he caught sight of the empath. Raven glanced at the changeling before, walking to the kitchen looking for food.

"Yo Rae" cried out Cyborg, having just noticed the blue-cloaked female at the fridge.

"Hello" muttered Raven back, with a gravelly voice. She turned back to the fridge, picking out the previous nights leftovers, and setting it out on the kitchen table. Beast Boy sat next to her, glancing at her eyes. She glanced back at him, a soft tender look penetrating his green eyes. He gave her a small smile, which caused her stomach to do a back-flip.

"Hi" she whispered softly to him.

"Hey" replied Beast Boy, breathlessly.

Robin saw the small exchange between the pair. It was, odd and disturbing to see the two look at each other in soft tones, though hardly noticeable unless one was searching for it. With a hefty sigh, he turned back around to watch the Italian chef talk about rosemary.

Raven stood up, with a final glance at Beast Boy before walking out of the common room. She stepped into her room, the image of Beast Boy's smile imprinted onto her mind. He was breathtaking, she didn't know why, but every time she saw him, it felt as if her stomach was being prodded by invisible people. She felt intoxicated around him, as if she couldn't think, or breathe. She had no doubt now that she had feelings for Beast Boy, but she didn't know what to do about it. It wasn't like he wanted her… she was just a friend to him. She let out a quiet sigh, before walking towards her door, hoping to see Beast Boy again.

Beast Boy sat at the kitchen table, not knowing why she had left. Was it because she didn't have feelings for him? He didn't even know whether she did, but he hoped so much. He would never be good enough for her though, she was just so perfect. The way she talked, the way she moved, the way she smiled, the way wondrous fire danced humbly behind her violet eyes. He stood up, walking out of the common room, hoping to talk to Raven, even seeing her was like being in heaven.

Raven walked down the hall, her mind filled with Beast Boy. She turned the corner quickly, running straight into the object of her thoughts. Beast Boy stumbled on top of her, the two falling onto the ground. Raven had never been so close to him. She could feel the warmth of his body flowing through her, and it comforted her. She could feel his skin against her own. It was soft and smooth, yet there was a roughness about it, as if it had been worn away by labour. She felt his warm breath enveloping her, and his eyes right next to her own. Her heart beat uncontrollably, and she felt as if only Beast Boy existed.

Beast Boy stared into Raven's violet eyes. They were so close. He could feel her skin, and it was so soft, as if it threatened to fall into pieces with so much as a prod. He felt her chest rise and fall under his own, and could hear her rapid heart beat. She was so pretty, he thought to himself. The world dissolved around him, the only thing he saw, the only thing he wanted to see was Raven. Beast Boy stared at her with blazing eyes, feeling his own heart pound quickly against his chest.

"Beast Boy… you can get off me now" murmured Raven abruptly, blushing slightly.

"Oh… right…" whispered Beast Boy, lifting himself slowly off the delicate girl, looking awkwardly into her eyes. Raven stood up next to him, paying him a soft glance of the eyes, and she turned away, leaving Beast Boy on his own. Beast Boy watched her walk away, cloak trailing behind her. He sighed, his mind overwhelmed with his feelings for Raven.

* * *

AN: :O, have a good day.


	17. Full Moon

AN: Thanks for all the reviews, sadly this is my last week of holidays :O, anyway, enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

_Without a doubt, strange things are abound. The witching hour is nigh and thus the full moon flies in the sky. _

Chapter 17 – Full Moon

Beast Boy looked down the corridor, it seemed to yearn to him. The hallway appeared to be a thousand miles longer than he had ever remembered, as Raven disappeared into her room. He was breathing heavily, he had never been so close to her, never felt his skin press against hers. It had been the most exhilarating few minutes of his life, just looking into her eyes, just feeling her heartbeat and touching her skin. He felt a fluttering in his stomach as memories of her floated through his mind. And he had let her get away, he thought to herself. He wanted to talk to her, to hear her voice. Beast Boy sighed, and walked slowly to Raven's room, hoping she wasn't busy.

Raven sat on the floor of her room, still remembering the moment she and Beast Boy had had. She couldn't believe that by luck, they had collided around a corner, but it had happened. Feeling his warmth wrapping around her had felt remarkably good, comforting. She heard a knock at her door, and stood up, hoping that Beast Boy would be on the other side. Raven opened the door fully, her heart accelerating at the sight of Beast Boy.

"Can I… come in?" asked Beast Boy softly, as if his breath had been taken from him at the sight of the empath.

"Okay" murmured Raven, stepping aside, letting Beast Boy walk by her. She stood facing him, in the middle of her room.

"Hi" whispered Beast Boy quietly.

"Hey" breathed Raven.

The two gazed at each other, as if taking in the marvel that stood in front of them.

"I… was just checking if you were okay" murmured Beast Boy.

"I'm okay" said Raven softly, looking at Beast Boy's feet.

"What happened yesterday?" asked Beast Boy, urging on the conversation.

"I… the Telepath came and attacked me" muttered Raven, shuffling her feet.

"Oh… what happened to me?" questioned Beast Boy softly.

"You got hurt badly" replied Raven, her mind glazing over Beast Boy's features, only half in the conversation.

"How did I come out… undamaged?" muttered Beast Boy, his mind lost in Raven's eyes.

"I… I had to heal you" murmured Raven.

"You would do that… for me?" asked Beast Boy quietly.

I would do anything for you, thought Raven to herself. But she merely nodded her head sluggishly.

"You know, you still haven't told me why you didn't pull away when we nearly kissed" muttered Beast Boy.

Raven looked up, into Beast Boy's eyes. "Beast Boy…" Raven murmured.

"Raven…" whispered Beast Boy in reply. The word seemed to fit perfectly around his tongue. He looked Raven in the eye, seeing the violet wonder that lay there. He breathed, as if he was taking in the very essence of Raven. He gazed at her features. He loved the way her hair seemed to ascend towards her cheek. He loved the way two strands of hair were kept in front of her ears. He loved her pale skin that seemed to glow with understated brilliance. He loved her perfectly formed lips, her gravelly soft voice, her violet eyes that seemed to envelope him in their gaze. He loved the way she moved, the way she talked, the way she always seemed to be gliding on a layer of air. She was so elegant, so graceful, as if each of her steps were measured to perfection, and that was what she was to him. She was perfect. He didn't know how else to describe her. She wasn't hot or pretty, they were words meant for a different kind of look. The kind of stature that she held herself with, and the greatness of who she was overlapped any definitions that could be conjured. There was no other way to describe her, she was beautiful.

Raven saw the intensity of Beast Boy's eyes, she saw the pure force and power with which he gazed at her, and she did not draw back. Her breath came slowly with a soft shudder, she was afraid to move, to blink, in case she missed another second of Beast Boy. She felt her heart quicken, her throat tighten, and her stomach fly away. She was in another world, where there was no dark, there was nothing, nothing at all except her and Beast Boy. His presence was intoxicating, she felt as if she couldn't breathe, all she could do was feel the exhilaration and euphoria that rushed through her body, cutting into the deepest confines of her soul.

"I…" murmured Raven quietly, breaking the silence. Beast Boy took a step towards her, so they were face to face. He stared into her eyes.

"Raven… I once thought you were the prettiest person I had ever met. I was wrong. You're not pretty. No" murmured Beast Boy, shaking his head. "You're beautiful" he breathed, his heart pounding against his chest.

Raven let out a shuddering sigh. She had never been called beautiful, she had never believed it to be true either. But Beast Boy wouldn't lie, not to her. She could feel the words flowing from him, from the deepest part of him, and she did not doubt his word. Her heart was beating uncontrollably, as if trying to burst from out of her chest. She leant forward into Beast Boy, staring up at his eyes.

Beast Boy leant forward, his face pure millimetres from Raven's. He could see every eyelash, every tiny strand of hair, every detail of her swirling eye. He wrapped his hands around Raven's waist. Beast Boy could barely breathe, his heart had risen to his throat, choking him.

Raven felt Beast Boy's arms around her waist. She felt his warmth, and she looked into his burning emerald eyes, yearning for her, calling to her. She placed the palm of her hand against his cheek, shivering at the touch of Beast Boy's warm skin. She leant towards Beast Boy's face, and she closed her eyes. They seemed to hover over each other for an eternity, until with a softness and tenderness that bequeathed their care for each other they kissed. Their lips pressed against each others, as if they had been restrained. Their hearts fluttered softly, as raw emotion overwhelmed the pair of them. And then they broke away, looking at each other.

Beast Boy gazed into her eyes, his heart still pumping with ferocity. He opened his mouth as if about to say something when sirens blared ferociously throughout the tower, forcing Beast Boy's mouth closed. He looked at Raven with sorrow in his eyes.

"Sorry…" he murmured, before turning around with reluctance and walking slowly out of her room.

Raven watched as her door closed behind Beast Boy. She let out a sigh. She had kissed Beast Boy, she had actually kissed him. She had no regrets for it, no second thoughts. No. It was something that she had been yearning to do, and now she had done it, she felt as if she had been revitalised with pure happiness, and feeling. A vase exploded behind her, causing her to jump with shock. She had lost control of her emotions without even realising. Her feelings for Beast Boy were more potent than any anger or fury, and she had to learn how to control it, or else risk completely losing control. She couldn't tell Beast Boy, if he found out he might say that they should not be together. Raven was surprised that she, herself, was not reprimanding herself for what had happened, and choosing to force herself away from Beast Boy. Everybody needs to indulge once in a while, she thought to herself, walking out of her room.

Raven stepped into the common room, expectantly seeing no one around. She felt her heart shudder, as the fear she was suppressing came to the surface. She was worried for Beast Boy, and she could no longer deny it. What if he got beaten up again, but worse? What if he died on a mission… Raven couldn't imagine a world without Beast Boy. Everything is going to be fine, she told herself, still hoping that Beast Boy managed to get out of the fray unharmed.

Beast Boy and the other Titans stepped wearily into the Tower after having successfully defeated their enemy, Mammoth. It was late in the night by the time they arrived back, the moon was shining brightly in the sky. Beast Boy looked around the common room, seeing Raven watching her fellow Titans enter. His stomach did a back-flip, and the memories of her so close to mind slammed back into his head. He could barely believe that he had actually kissed her, and he had never felt the same euphoria he had felt after their lips had met. It had been a mixture of emotions that had exploded into his mind and heart. Feeling her lips against his had felt amazing. He sighed as he walked in, giving Raven a soft glance.

"Welcome back" muttered Raven softly, welcoming her friends.

"Yo Rae!" exclaimed Cyborg, extremely happy that they had whooped Mammoth's arse.

"Jeez, I'm exhausted" said Robin, heading straight to his room.

"Yes. I believe that I too will be doing the sleep" announced Starfire in mid-yawn, before flying lazily to her room.

"Looks like it's my turn to head off" said Cyborg, walking out of the common room, leaving Beast Boy and Raven alone.

Beast Boy gazed awkwardly over at Raven.

"I'm glad that you're okay" murmured Raven.

"I…" started Beast Boy, unsure of what to say.

"Beast Boy" sighed Raven, looking happily into his eyes, the slightest of smiles playing across her lips.

Beast Boy smiled back, happy that their kiss had not ruined their friendship.

"I need to get some sleep" murmured Raven, giving Beast Boy a final glance before gliding out of the room. Beast Boy drilled himself, he had choked on words and had no idea what to say. If he had said anything, anything at all they might've talked. Beast Boy shook his head, it didn't matter, he needed to get some sleep anyway. He slipped into his room, lying on his back on top of the bottom bunk's mattress. Images of Raven flashed through his mind. Their kiss had been breathtaking. It seemed like it had lasted forever, as if it had destroyed the very fabrics of time. Beast Boy sighed, still unable to push the memory of the kiss from his head. He had been yearning to kiss her, yearning so much that he felt as if he would fall apart, and now he had. And he didn't know what he was feeling, it was all a mess, a mix of confusing yet wondrous emotions. He knew he liked her, he might even love her. But how was he to know whether he loved her or not, if he'd never felt what it was like. Beast Boy closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to take him away.

Raven lay on her side, as she tried to get to sleep, but thoughts of Beast Boy kept springing to her mind, never giving her heart rest. She liked him, liked him a lot. She felt extremely happy that he did too, she had never been liked… not in that way at least. Of all the unlikely people, she had fallen for Beast Boy, the one who she always had despised. He had tamed her heart, and now she felt as if they were meant to be together. Could she be in love with him? The thought seemed odd in her head. She had been born for destruction, she was a demon. Demons were pure incarnations of evil, and love was the perfect perpetuation of good. How could a demon ever love? She didn't know anymore, her world had been turned upside down in the past few days. Her eyelids closed sluggishly over her violet eyes as she prepared for sleep. Happy thoughts of Beast Boy wondered through her head, as sleep slowly clasped onto her.

The night sky was dark, but yet it was not totally black. There was a soft breeze, and the glowing light of the stars filled the sky. Each star shone with its own brightness, fighting against the dark that attempted to swarm over them. The moon was exceptionally bright, its white glow emanating beautifully through the night. It was a full moon, full of brilliance, full of love, of happiness, of light. Its bright glow seemed to resonate the great feelings of two people who lay in their beds, thoughts of each other running rife.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, seventeen happens to be my favourite number, and I also have always had an affection for the full moon. BTW I've never actually _been_ kissed before, so sorry if this recount doesn't sound very... right. Thanks for the reviews, and have a good day.


	18. What Can I Say: Oops?

AN: Here is today's installment. I've never liked the number 18.

* * *

"_The greatest mistake you can make in life is to be continually fearing you will make one."_

_- Elbert Hubbard_

Chapter 18 – What can I say: Oops?

She stumbled through a forest, dark trees abound. Crooked branches lay out onto the trail, but she still walked on, no matter what stood in her way. Light seemed to echo in the distance, driving her to walk farther and farther along the path. And then the darkness was gone, no large trees stood imposing around her, no cold wind flew over her shivering skin. She was standing in an open field, long green grass surrounding her, reaching up to her knees. She could feel the gentle heat of the sun against her skin. She could smell the soft scent of lilacs in the air. A cool breeze wisped slowly past her, brushing against her thighs. She could feel the very tips of the grass beneath her fingertips. She could taste strawberries on the edge of her tongue, and could hear the sound of quiet rushing water. She closed her eyes, breathing in the fresh air.

Raven woke up, her eyes opening sluggishly. She had woken up smiling, and she had never felt better. Nightmares had always been abundant for her, haunting her nights and her thoughts. She had never had a dream that hadn't turned out to be a nightmare, but now… She felt contented. Raven glided out of her room, and entered the corridor. The day before had been a tumultuous one and she couldn't help running over that day's events. Raven walked into the common room, with a hint of a smile on her face. A bare few of her memories had ever brought her joy, but now she felt she could never be unhappy again. She made herself some tea, waiting for her fellow Titans to wake up. As per usual, Robin stepped out of his room, having woken up after Raven.

"Morning Raven" muttered Robin tiredly.

"Good morning Robin" answered Raven cheerfully. She still hadn't told him about her near-death experience, but she felt there was no real need to.

"You're happy today" said Robin raising his 'eyebrow'.

"Am I?" replied Raven, taking a sip from her cup.

"Are you okay Raven…?" asked Robin concernedly. It wasn't often that Raven was this pleasant.

"Yeah… better than okay. Way better than okay" murmured Raven.

Robin just shook his head, not bothering to pursue the mystery that was Raven. He opened up his newspaper as usual, his eyes flickering through the headlines. Cyborg walked into the common room, with a huge grin on his face.

"It's my first day back and there's a whole bunch of bacon waiting to be fried" cried Cyborg, heading straight for the kitchen, his stomach growling.

"Good morning Cyborg" said Raven pleasantly.

"Mornin'… Rae?" replied Cyborg, his voice trailing off as he realised that Raven had actually greeted him. He gave Robin a quick glance, who shrugged, and he returned back to the fridge. It wasn't long before the sound of sizzling bacon echoed in the common room. Starfire burst into the room, her arms in the air as if in celebration.

"I wish you all a glorious morning of goodness" cried Starfire joyfully, obviously having had a good sleep. Robin put the newspaper down, as Starfire flew to his side, and the two engaged into a friendly conversation. Raven watched the two talk, her heart feeling warm and content.

"Breakfast's ready y'all" exclaimed Cyborg, dumping a plate full of bacon and eggs onto the kitchen table. The four titans pounced onto the table, each grabbing their share of the meal. The common room doors slid open, and a tired looking Beast Boy stepped in, groaning.

"Jeez, you guys really know how to make a lot of noise" mumbled Beast Boy, as he sat down at the table.

"It was time to get up anyway" replied Robin, biting into his breakfast. Beast Boy rolled his eyes, and headed for the fridge, ready to whip up a tofu sandwich.

"So Cyborg, did you manage to repair Titan East's Tower before we called for you?" asked Robin, his mouth full.

"Yeah, but Bumblebee wanted me to stay and help around" replied Cyborg, munching on his eggs.

"Good morning Beast Boy" said Raven abruptly, as if having just noticed he was there.

"Hey Rae" replied Beast Boy with a smile and a wink, before returning to his meal.

Cyborg looked from Raven to Beast Boy, a confused look bouncing between eyes. Again he shot a sideward glance at Robin, who shrugged again.

"Oh friends, isn't it such a wonderful day?" cried Starfire, who had been gazing out the window at the clear blue skies.

"Sure is Star" replied Robin, gazing at her with bleary eyes.

"Maybe we should head to the park today" suggested Cyborg, looking around the table for affirmations.

"Nah" said Beast Boy and Raven simultaneously. They exchanged a quick glance, an amused smile growing across Raven's face.

"Uh… Whose turn is it to wash up" exclaimed Robin, feeling awkward around the two strange-acting Titans.

"I'll do it" piped up Raven.

"Are you feeling alright there Rae?" asked Cyborg, feeling completely lost.

"Yep, just enjoying this wonderful breakfast you cooked us Cyborg" answered Raven, a smile playing across her lips.

"Yeah, even I have to agree. It looks great, even if it's meat" said Beast Boy.

"Uh… thanks I guess?" replied Cyborg, wondering what had happened when he had left the Tower. Raven stood up, collecting the plates, and bringing them to the sink.

"Let me help you with that Rae" called out Beast Boy, walking towards the kitchen sink.

"What the hell happened when I was away?" cried Cyborg, unable to hold back the question that had been bursting from him before.

"What do you mean?" asked Beast Boy, turning around.

"Well for starters, you and Raven!? Last thing I remembered, you guys were at each other's throats" exclaimed Cyborg, confusion playing across his face.

"Nah" replied Raven, looking as if her head was in the clouds.

"Uh… Yea!" said Cyborg.

"Maybe we just resolved some issues" said Beast Boy, his voice upbeat.

"And you couldn't do that in the couple of years before?" cried Cyborg, outraged.

"People change, it's not our right to question it" answered Raven.

Cyborg shook his head, giving up on the issue. He knew that arguing with Raven would send him in circles; he had to get Beast Boy alone. His curiosity could not be denied.

"Thanks for the help Beast Boy" said Raven happily.

"No problem" Beast Boy replied.

"Alright then guys, I'll be in my room if anybody needs me" exclaimed Raven. There were a few mumbles from the other Titans.

"See you Raven" murmured Beast Boy, with a little smile.

"Bye Beast Boy" replied Raven, looking him in the eye with a tender smile before heading out of the common room, her cloak trailing gracefully behind her. She had never felt quite so happy before, and she didn't know why. Perhaps it was post-kiss euphoria, she didn't know. It was odd, so many things had happened in the past few days, and then suddenly everything had gone back to normal, as if nothing at all had occurred. Maybe that's why she was happy, she always did like the comfort of routine and predictability, yet the few days before had been exhilarating…. out of this world. She sat on the floor of her room, and feeling sure of herself, she attempted to meditate. She could barely believe it, but she had finally reached the blank state of mind that was required for mediation. It had been days, and doing it now felt magnificent. It truly felt as if everything was returning to normal.

Beast Boy hummed to himself, as he sat on the couch, watching Cyborg play games. He was happy, and seeing Raven happy made him all the gladder. Cyborg paused his game, turning to face Beast Boy.

"Hello B" muttered Cyborg in a devilish voice.

"Yo dude" replied Beast Boy, looking him in the eye.

"Mind telling me what the hell happened between you and Raven?" asked Cyborg.

"What do you mean?" said Beast Boy.

"Well you're not arguing" cried Cyborg.

"Should we be?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yes!" exclaimed Cyborg vehemently.

"… But why?" questioned Beast Boy, his dreamy smile still on his lips.

"Well because… you're Beast Boy… and she's Raven" answered Cyborg lamely.

"Okay…" said Beast Boy.

"Don't you remember that you used to argue with her? Or did you suddenly become retarded over the few days I was gone?" asked Cyborg, frustrated.

"Yeah… I guess we did argue a bit" replied Beast Boy.

"Is there something weird going on between you two?" questioned Cyborg, utterly confused.

Beast Boy looked at him. He had to tread carefully; he didn't want to reveal to him that he and Raven liked each other. "No. What do you mean? You mean like… I like her or something?"

"Um… okay, yeah" said Cyborg, slightly surprised that Beast Boy had come to that conclusion, but not pointing it out, playing along.

"No I don't like her, I don't think I could. She's Raven and I'm Beast Boy. There's nothing between us, and never could be. There's no way I could be attracted to her" replied Beast Boy strongly, hoping to close off the issue, unaware of the blue-cloaked female who had entered the common room with ears astute.

Raven turned on her heel, walking swiftly out of the common room. She couldn't believe what Beast Boy had said, she had thought that he had genuinely liked her, that he cared for her. But in the end she had been wrong, he was just playing her along. How could she have thought that someone could have liked her, what a fool she was. A tear slid down her cheek, as she closed the door of her room, mulling over what had happened. Her heart ached painfully as it slowly died in her chest. She should never have risked letting her heart out to another, she should have known. Emotions raged in her head, as she tried to suppress them, but it was no use. Objects flew madly around her room, crashing into each other, exploding and some simply dissolving into blackness. And there she lay on her bed, a hurricane of objects swirling around her, threatening to consume her.

Cyborg had seen Raven walk out of the room after hearing what Beast Boy had said, and felt an uncomfortable feeling.

"Beast Boy… uh man… Raven heard what you just said" muttered Cyborg, knowing Beast Boy was about to be wallowing in very deep water.

"What?" said Beast Boy, his heart stopping.

"Um… yeah, Raven kinda overheard what you said before" repeated Cyborg.

Beast Boy just sat there, taking in what Cyborg had said. Raven had heard him throw away everything they had had in a disdainful proclamation. He had probably broken Raven's heart. She would probably be pretty angry, he thought to himself. Beast Boy licked his lips, only able to say one thing.

"Oh shit"

* * *

AN: Thanks for all the reviews, a happier chapter... for the most part.


	19. Begging For Forgiveness

AN: A long chapter here, hope you enjoy it :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this -**

* * *

"_There is no love without forgiveness, and there is no forgiveness without love."_

_Bryant H. McGill_

"_To forgive is to set a prisoner free and discover that the prisoner was you."_

_Lewis B. Smedes_

Chapter 19 – Begging for Forgiveness

Beast Boy stood up, still comprehending the probable repercussions of his slip-up. He knew how touchy Raven was on both her looks, and to whom she trusted. He still remembered when she had been heart-broken after Malchior turned out to be a malicious dragon. He had done the same thing… to a lesser extent; he had to explain to her what really had happened. But could he do it now? She would probably cause him to implode with her powers as soon as he tapped on her door. But he couldn't just leave things the way they were hoping that they'd sort themselves out. He liked Raven… and now he may have shattered any chance of them being together. With a hefty sigh, Beast Boy stood up, heading out of the common room with his shoulders slumped.

Raven felt dead. She had used up all her anger, all her emotion in a storm of telekinetic energy and her room was a mess. Beast Boy had lied to her. And she had actually liked him… Maybe she was overreacting; he may have just been saying that to put Cyborg off. Raven shook her head, denying the possibility that the fall of heart that she was feeling was with no motive. For once in her life she had felt loved and as usual it had been used to destroy her and throw her even further into the depths of darkness. There came a tapping at her door, waking her from her winter's solstice.

"Raven…?" came Beast Boy's voice through the door.

Raven felt a surge of emotion, which she threw behind her mental barrier. She kept silent, hoping Beast Boy would go away if ignored.

"I know you're in there Raven" murmured Beast Boy quietly.

Raven remained silent, looking at the shadow that stretched under her door.

"Raven, please come out" said Beast Boy softly. Only silence replied.

"Please…" whispered Beast Boy.

Raven heard the slight quiver in his voice, hearing the layers of emotions that flowed through his voice, yet she would not succumb. She felt her heart pound painfully, a result of a shattered soul, yet she still gazed sadly at the door, a voice within urging her to talk to Beast Boy, to just see him. Raven resisted the urge, holding still on her bed, still staring at the shadow that loomed past her door.

Beast Boy didn't know what to do, if Raven was unwilling to talk, there was no way that you could force her to do so. He wouldn't risk going under the door, all past attempts had resulted in horrible defeat. His back slumped down against Raven's door, a pathetic look crawling over his face. He had ruined their relationship, ruined what they had had, what they could have had. His heart ached, longing for Raven but it would not be satisfied. He covered his face with his hands, a wave of raw emotion drowning him, causing him to let out a shuddering breath. He was such an idiot, why did he have to say that in front of Cyborg? Why couldn't he have just said the truth?

The door slid from behind Beast Boy's back, and he fell back into Raven's room. Beast Boy looked up from the ground into Raven's eyes, they were glassy… empty, the ones that he hated. He stood up quickly, and Raven took a couple of step backs, until she was in front of her bed.

"Raven, about before you have to understand…" started Beast Boy quickly and nervously, hoping that he would be allowed to continue without being interrupted.

"I think I understood it reasonably well" muttered Raven, anger clawing at her throat.

"I didn't mean it like that Rae…" said Beast Boy.

"Don't call me Rae" interrupted Raven vexatiously, her eyes narrowing.

"I meant, I didn't mean it like that Raven" corrected Beast Boy, his bottom fang bitting his upper lip.

"Would you be so obliged to tell me what you meant then?" growled Raven already feeling her anger rising to the surface. She had hoped for a civil conversation where the two could sort out issues and move on, but her anger was getting the better of her.

"I just didn't want Cyborg to know, that was all" defended Beast Boy.

"Was it such an easy thing to say after everything that we've been through? After everything that we've done?" murmured Raven, hurt mixing with anger in her voice.

"I…" responded Beast Boy lamely, unsure what to say.

"I gave you my heart Beast Boy. I gave you all of me, everything. I trusted you; I even dared to fall for you. And without second thoughts you could just so simply throw all of that away, just shatter what we had? Even if you were covering it up, I can't believe that you could just… say it so easily, as if it didn't mean anything to you" murmured Raven.

Beast Boy's heart ached. He hated to see Raven hurt, _hated._ And now he had been the one to have hurt her so wholly. He could barely breathe as his heart beat slowly yet painfully against his ribs, each beat signifying the accumulation of his feelings of sorrow, regret and hurt for what he had done to Raven, it seemed such a small act at the time.

"Raven… I didn't mean to hurt you. That's the last thing I'd ever want to do. I was just trying to cover it up from Cyborg and I just… I… I don't know Raven; I don't know why I could do it so easily. But if you think that you don't mean anything to me, you're wrong. I like you Raven, I like you a lot, as more than just a friend. I can't…" whispered Beast Boy, his voice shuddering off at the end of the sentence.

Raven looked on in silence, feelings of anger and hurt still battling in her heart. She was surprised her powers hadn't gotten out of her control yet. Raven gazed into Beast Boy's eyes, seeing the pain there. She couldn't deny him could she? He was just as hurt by her reaction as she was by what he had done. She needed time to think about it, she knew she couldn't hold a grudge against the changeling; her feelings for him would never let her.

"I need to be alone" said Raven softly. Beast Boy nodded, and turned around his eyes falling to the floor.

"I'm so sorry Raven" whispered Beast Boy quietly. His voice was so soft that Raven had barely heard it. It was as soft as the gentle glow of moonshine, as soft as the sound of snow falling onto the leaves of trees, yet even so his words penetrated into Raven, and she felt the words deep within her. She let out a soft, shuddering sigh, lying down upon her bed, knowing her clouded mind would not avail her if she tried to meditate.

Beast Boy walked solemnly to the common room, his head full of Raven. He had no idea how hurt she had been by his words, and for that he was a fool. Raven had opened up to him; she had told him all the hidden things that pervaded her, and yet he still hadn't grasped the concept of her, he still didn't understand her one bit. Beast Boy shook his head; he was such an idiot, why couldn't he have been gifted by Raven's amazing intelligence? God she was smart, he thought to himself. Beast Boy snapped his mind back to the situation at hand, only to see Cyborg sitting on the couch, looking at Beast Boy, inviting him to talk.

"Yo B, how did it go?" said Cyborg with less joy than the sentence deserved.

"I don't know" replied Beast Boy, slumping pathetically on the couch.

"Man, I'm so sorry for asking you that question. I already knew the answer to that, I guess Raven's pissed?" asked Cyborg, his voice not its cheery self.

"I guess you could say that" answered Beast Boy glumly.

"So… you ready to get you ass whooped by yours sincerely?" burst Cyborg, having been unable to hold his serious tone for that long.

"Yeah… whatever" replied Beast Boy, his voice not committed to their conversation. Cyborg started up the video game, handing a controller to Beast Boy. Cyborg played intently, his eyes not leaving the screen for a second as his racer zoomed ahead of Beast Boy's. Beast Boy however merely looked at the screen, as if only the slightest portion of his mind was actually on the screen at all. The pair continued to play their video game, their favourite pastime once again consuming their day.

The sun was descending in the sky, deep orange-red rays of light extending throughout the dense cloud system that polluted the skies. It had rained, but neither Beast Boy nor Cyborg had noticed, as they were both too busy on their thoughts, and their games. Starfire and Robin had departed for the sunset, leaving for the park where they could have a relaxing time. Small gusts of wind randomly blew through the air, often causing the leaves of trees to ruffle and roughen out. It was still a nice day however, the earthy glow of light held the entire city in its arms.

Beast Boy was still paying the least amount of attention to the game, his mind wandering to the short conversation he had had with Raven previously. Would she ever forgive him, or would he always live in the memory of what he had done. Suddenly there came a loud beeping, interrupting Beast Boy's thoughts. Cyborg opened a panel on his left arm.

"Aw Beast Boy, I'll need to save the rest of the can of ass-whoop till next time, cos I got a movie to catch" cried Cyborg, obviously quite excited at the prospect.

"Oh… okay then, bye" muttered Beast Boy, with only a small portion of his brain still present in the existing world.

"You wanna come?" asked Cyborg cautiously.

"Nah" replied Beast Boy, still staring where the video game had been playing.

"Alright then, see you later man" said Cyborg before turning around and leaving Titan's Tower. Beast Boy let out a sigh, turning the video games back on. There was nothing else to do, and what better way was there to take his mind off Raven, he thought to himself. He played the game half-heartedly still, trying to force the other half of his mind onto the screen. The soft hiss of the common room doors rendered all attempts to focus on the game absolutely useless. Raven walked into the common room, her cloak sliding against the floor, as she held a book in her hand, walking and sitting on the other side of the couch. Beast Boy felt his stomach flutter, his eyes glued to Raven. With a growl of anguish that played out in his mind, Beast Boy pulled his head from Raven, forcing himself to stare intently at the screen.

Raven sat on the couch, reading her book. It was a good book, _Misery_. Though she tried to keep her eyes on the words that scrolled across the books pages, she couldn't help but glance over at Beast Boy every now and then. She wasn't sure if she had gotten over what Beast Boy had said, she had had hours to mull over it, and still it seemed to linger at the very back of her mind. She knew Beast Boy, and she was sure that he hadn't meant it… well she wasn't sure, but she was hopeful. Raven looked at his eyes, which were staring at the screen. He didn't look at the video game with the same intensity that he gave her, it was less potent. Sighing, Raven turned away, gluing her eyes to a word on the page, _idiot._

"Do you want to play?" asked Beast Boy shyly, a slight blush playing over his cheeks motivated by fear, nerves and the aching fluttering that hung in his mid-riff.

"Uh… okay" replied Raven, not really knowing why she had said yes. It was as if some inner beast had possessed her and forced her to splurge out the words. She slid next to Beast Boy, ready to receive the game controller. Beast Boy looked on in shock, but quickly played along, handing her the controller.

"So do I just beat you in a race?" muttered Raven. She couldn't believe she was actually doing this.

"Yeah basically, it's a lot harder than it looks" replied Beast Boy, with a stern eye.

"Seems pretty easy to me" said Raven, who looked down at the controller.

"You'd be…" started Beast Boy, before watching Raven's car fly past his own.

"How did you do that!?" cried Beast Boy in protest.

"I don't know I just clicked some random buttons" replied Raven in surprise, a little smug that she was beating Beast Boy at a game that he had been playing for years.

Raven easily beat Beast Boy to the finish line, leaving him in shock and awe at Raven's amazing abilities. The two suddenly realised how close they were. Raven could feel Beast Boy's leg against her own, his comforting warmth washing over her. She took in a sharp breath.

Beast Boy could feel Raven's cool, smooth skin against his leg. Her skin was so smooth, he couldn't believe it, it only added to her growing list of perfect attributes. He looked at her, a red flush growing over his green cheeks.

"Do you… want to play again?" asked Beast Boy softly.

"I've… got other things to do" replied Raven quietly, her breathing coming in soft, short bursts.

"Oh… alright then" breathed Beast Boy, staring into her eyes, finding himself lost in the beauty of violet amethysts and the tranquillity of midnight blue.

"If that's okay with you" added Raven, softly.

"It might be. Are you still mad at me?" whispered Beast Boy, his heart pounding irascibly against his chest.

"No… I'm not" murmured Raven, her eyes being consumed by the emerald glow of Beast Boy's.

"Good, I hate it when you're angry" replied Beast Boy, his voice barely shuddering above silence. He leaned closer towards Raven's face.

Raven leant forward slightly, still lost in the forests that lay beneath Beast Boy's leafy green eyes.

"So you don't mind that I accidently said those things about… _us_?" murmured Beast Boy, lifting his hand to brush a strand of hair that had fallen over Raven's pale face.

"I forgive you" breathed Raven, leaning in closer. She could feel the warm breath of Beast Boy, could see the small loops that weaved through his eyes.

"That's the best thing I've heard all day" whispered Beast Boy, leaning forward as the two moved to kiss each other.

The sudden sound of voices interrupted their touch of lips, and the two gently moved apart with reluctance, as if restraining themselves from leaping onto one another. With a tender glance at Beast Boy, Raven walked out of the common room. Robin and Starfire walked into the Tower, holding hands and chattering profusely.

"Hey Beast Boy" piped up Robin, seeing him on the couch looking slightly forlorn. Beast Boy gave Robin an evil glance, before heading off to his own room, leaving Robin gaping at the seemingly unmotivated signal of maliciousness. Beast Boy walked out of the common room, thoughts of Raven still swirling in his head. They had been so close, yet again. He didn't want to keep it a secret anymore, why couldn't they just kiss, and kiss all day? Why couldn't they just be together all day? He closed the door to his room, a happy smile playing across his lips. She had forgiven him, thank God. She had actually forgiven him, and his slip-up would be nothing more than a slip-up. Beast Boy lay down on his bed, unable to wait until seeing Raven again.

Raven stood at the centre of her room, happiness, euphoria and senseless feelings for Beast Boy consumed her. She had spontaneously forgiven him, and she was all the gladder for it. It was a foolish thing to hold a grudge over, but not something to put out of her mind. She felt her powers fall out of her control, causing her bed to rock uncontrollably. Would she have to suffer this every time she and Beast Boy had a moment together? Her feelings for Beast Boy were completely uncontrollable, and no matter how much she tried to control them, to push them back behind bars they slid past like an omnipotent wave of water. Maybe someday she would be able to control it, maybe. She sat down on her bed, thoughts abound of Beast Boy, hope lingering in her heart as the sun set.

* * *

AN: Damn interruptions ey. Misery happens to be the second Stephen King book that I've ever read and idiot happens to be a fluke word that the magic finger picked out on page 97. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed the chapter, thanks a lot for all the reviews!


	20. Desperado

AN: Sorry that I didn't update yesterday, however my internet was knocked out by gale force winds, so here's yesterday's update.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

"_Desperado, why don't you come to your senses  
You've been out ridin' fences,  
for so long - now.  
Ohh you're a hard one.  
I know that you've got your reasons.  
These things that are pleasin'you  
Can hurt you somehow."_

_Eagles_

Chapter 20 – Desperado

It was nearly midnight and the moon hung shallowly over the sky, its pleasant glow radiating the surface of the Tower. Raven lay unmoving on her bed, her eyes still open, staring at her door. She hadn't been able to sleep at all and she didn't really know why. Perhaps it was the recurring thoughts of Beast Boy that kept her from slumber. She had felt glad after forgiving him, and now she felt a yearning to be with him. Knowing he was just a mere few steps from her room did not help her predicament. Raven forced herself to stay in bed, she needed to sleep and so did Beast Boy. This feeling, like a mild fire constantly burning underneath her heart and ascending in intensity whenever Beast Boy came into view, was definitely new to Raven. She didn't understand it, and though it was thrilling, her inability to control it was frustrating her to no end.

Raven sat up on her bed, holding her knees close to her chest. She could not control her potent feelings for Beast Boy. She hoped that she could, but by intuition she knew that it was irrepressible. Could she ever tell Beast Boy? Would he hate her for holding something back? Raven didn't know how he would react to the news and that's what scared her. She couldn't stand the fiery feeling that constantly burned at her, but she couldn't stand not to feel the purity of that feeling. She heard a soft knock at her door, and she quickly stood up walking towards the entrance of her room. Opening the door wide, she could feel her heart propel up her throat as she saw Beast Boy.

Beast Boy bit his lip when he saw Raven come out of her room. He hadn't wanted to sleep; all he had wanted to do was to keep his head full of Raven. He felt as if he was walking in a dream, it was strange enough that he had knocked upon her door at the very cusp of midnight.

"You're awake" muttered Beast Boy.

"Yeah… you do know it's midnight Beast Boy" said Raven, trying to sound stern though her voice came out soft.

"I do… I was thinking about you" replied Beast Boy softly.

"Were you?" stammered Raven, feeling a fluttering at her stomach at his words.

Beast Boy nodded. "Sorry to wake you" mumbled Beast Boy.

"Don't worry about it, I was already awake" muttered Raven.

"Oh… why?" asked Beast Boy concernedly, remembering about Raven's nightmares.

"Not a nightmare" answered Raven, seeing the worried look in Beast Boy's eyes.

"So you're not having them anymore?" said Beast Boy.

"I don't know. I guess not" uttered Raven quietly.

"Do you… do you mind coming with me? There's something I wanna show you" murmured Beast Boy, looking into Raven's violet eyes.

"I don't know Beast Boy, I really should be getting some sleep" replied Raven, biting her look and taking a backward glance into her room.

"Trust me. It's not something you'd want to miss" whispered Beast Boy.

Raven looked into his eyes. Trust him. That was a big ask from her. She sighed, hoping he had meant the statement casually.

"Okay…" surrendered Raven. She had always known how persistent Beast Boy was, and she had always known that giving up to him was the easy way out, though she had never known that giving up could reap so much reward.

Beast Boy looked at Raven with a contented smile. She had changed so much, she had become more… herself, without the cold demeanour. He reached for Raven's hand, grabbing a hold of it, his body shivering at her soft touch. Beast Boy led her, and she followed him by his side.

By now Raven had a general idea of where Beast Boy was going. He was leading her to the roof, why though, she had no clue. The pair stepped onto the roof and sat upon the edge, facing the diffused glow of the waning moon.

"Do you like it?" whispered Beast Boy, staring at the sky.

Raven looked around her. The stars shone in the background, tiny dots pricking through the darkness, like fires trying to survive a flood. It was a cloudless night, and nought could be seen but the beautiful glimmer of distant stars that seemed to cause prickles against her skin. It was a bright night, not one where everything was enveloped in complete darkness. A pleasant whispery, light flowed through the streets and buildings of the city, giving a haunting yet graceful look about it. The very slightest of breezes blew from the west not even a sound issuing from the large movement of air. The near silent rustling of leaves, and cries of the night's animals were the only thing that could be heard, but everything was washed away by the dulcet glow of moonshine. It was soft and alluring but at the same time, brilliant and penetrating. The moon was high in the sky, enrapturing all in its beautiful light.

"Beast Boy, it's… beautiful" replied Raven softly.

"I'm glad that you like it" murmured Beast Boy, turning to face her.

Raven couldn't make out all his features in the moonlight, yet the ashen glow seemed to give his face radiating luminosity. Suddenly, the song Imagine started playing softly through the night, causing Raven to start.

"It's okay, I just brought some music… dunno why, just thought, you know, it'd suit" explained Beast Boy, hoping Raven was okay with the music.

Raven didn't object. It was nice, soothing and relaxing, to hear the dulcet tones of a song in what would usually be silence. It gave the tune an eerie feel. Raven rested her head upon Beast Boy's shoulder, feeling the comfort of his warmth flowing over her. Gazing out at the midnight skies, Raven breathed in the cool air.

The soft caress of the song slowly faded into silence, its quiet layers dissipating into the black night. Raven sighed, feeling like the finish of the song was the close to the night. Beast Boy looked tenderly at Raven, his soft emerald eyes causing her heart to flutter. He smiled, a soft smile, a mix of unreadable emotions, his fang biting his lips.

"Do… do you want to dance?" whispered Beast Boy, his eyes still clinging to her.

Raven looked at the affection hanging on Beast Boy's face. She had never danced, but she couldn't deny him. Raven stood up, Beast Boy getting up to face her simultaneously, their attracted eyes never leaving one another's. The soft dulcet tones of music began to play across the night, adding to the beautiful ambience. The pair held each other, swaying to and fro as the caressing notes of Desperado rang out, permeating the air. Beast Boy and Raven clasped hands, their sensitive skin electrified by the contact. And as they held each other, dancing gracefully to the hypnotic tune of the music, they were oblivious to all around them. The only thing they could see was each other's eyes, each with soft brilliance. The only thing they could feel was each other. The only thing they could hear was the soft, subtle breath issuing from the other. They were lost in the moment, feet moving without direction or thought, body moving aimlessly. Their closeness brought shudders down their spine, causing their minds to collapse, and their hearts to expand.

They didn't know how long they clasped at each other, feeling the warmth of each other and the comfort the other gave. They had lost the concept of time. The beautiful tones of the song slowly faded away, causing their hearts and minds to return to the world, though they were still lost in each other. At the close of the song, the two fell into each other, as if they wanted to fall through each other, to be together completely.

"Thank you" breathed Raven. Beast Boy just held her in his arms, not wanting to ever let her go. How long the two stood in firm embrace was unknown to them, all they cared about in the moment was each other and nothing, not even a burning fire, nor gushing water, nor the hand of God himself could separate them from each other.

Raven sighed into Beast Boy's shoulder, and reluctantly pulled away from him. Beast Boy looked at her, and the two slowly made their way down back into the Tower. Beast Boy couldn't think of anything, he could only feel, and he felt as if his heart was trying to claw its way out of his chest, and leap at Raven. He wished they could be together forever, rather than having to do all this shifty business in the dark of midnight.

They arrived in front of Raven's room a few minutes after they had left the roof, and Raven stood by her door, giving Beast Boy a soft, tender look.

"Beast Boy, it was a nice night" murmured Raven awkwardly.

"It was" whispered Beast Boy.

"Thanks" said Raven, looking at the floor, before turning around taking a step into her room.

"Good night Raven" murmured Beast Boy.

"It already has been" breathed Raven, so softly that only Beast Boy's acute ears could pick up the words. Raven flopped onto her bed, her mind seemed to be non-existent. It felt as if it had been overwhelmed, consumed by her emotions, by her feelings. She felt her bed rock as the feelings for Beast Boy that Raven had been suppressing with all her force finally exploded out of her. There wasn't much left in her room anymore to destroy, so instead she ended up throwing drawers open, rocking her bed and forcing small objects to fly in circles. She could only ever control the emotions that bottled up when she was with Beast Boy, for only a short amount of time. Putting thoughts of her problems at the back of her head, Raven closed her eyes, still feeling Beast Boy's firm arms around her. With that final thought, she drifted off to sleep, a content smile across her face.

Beast Boy was lying on his bed, his breath coming short, and shuddering. Oh, she was so beautiful, so elegant, so perfect. There were no words to describe her, he just felt as if such divinity could never possibly be understood nor taken in by any. Just holding her, clasping her hand, embracing her had forced his heart and soul into a frenzy. And now he was infected with a fever, a fever that flowed through his body, burning his muscles, his heart, his mind and the depths of his spirit and soul. He felt that surely he had to be in love, he must love Raven. Beast Boy shook his head, having learned about the fickle nature of love, and how one can be so easily fooled by their hopes of achieving it. He couldn't tell yet, was there any way to tell at all? Closing his eyes contently, Beast Boy turned onto his side, prepared for a good night's sleep, the tender tune of Desperado still playing through his head.

* * *

AN: I don't know where I got Desperado from, but I downloadeded it randomly. Apparently it means someone who cannot wait for something to happen, almost literally. Thanks for all the reviews, I hardly expected this many people enjoying my story. Have a good day peeps.


	21. Found Out

AN: Sorry for the late update, here's today's installment. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

_There I lay in the darkness, my body whipped and unclothed, my secret exposed._

Chapter 21 – Found Out

The sun was high in the sky, indicative of the time. Raven and Beast Boy still lay in their beds, their minds still in the vice of sleep. The other three Titans sat in the common room, talking about their two friends' unusual behaviour.

"Man, it's nearly noon and Rae's still sleepin'" stated Cyborg.

"She probably just had a late night. She's entitled to a sleep-in now and then" replied Robin, flicking through the television channels.

"But she's Raven! Have you forgotten that she _always_ gets up at dawn?" exclaimed Cyborg.

"Yes, this is most unusual of Raven" said Starfire.

"Maybe she's just really tired?" muttered Robin.

"Or maybe something weird went down last night" continued Cyborg.

"I do hope Raven does not have the disease" murmured Starfire with concerned horror.

"Look, Raven's fine. If you want to wake her up when she's having a good sleep, well good luck to you" said Robin.

"Perhaps it would be best to wait for her to wake up" suggested Starfire.

"Yeah, there's no point sittin' around here talkin' about it when we could just ask her" agreed Cyborg.

Robin remained silent, hoping they would drop the issue. He knew Raven quite well, and was guessing that she had had a dreamless night.

"I'm gonna go wax the T-Car" cried out Cyborg, as if he had been itching to do so. He quickly left the common room, heading for the garage.

"Perhaps I should wait for Raven before I venture to the mall of shopping?" asked Starfire.

"Uh… I think Raven won't be getting up for a while, and by that time the mall will be packed" replied Robin, trying to cover for Raven.

"Oh…" said Starfire sounding disappointed.

"I'm sure she won't mind if you go without her" piped up Robin.

"Perhaps" muttered Starfire, walking out of the common room looking slightly dejected that she wouldn't be able to shop with her friend. Robin sighed heftily, and stepped into his room, work on his mind.

Raven woke up with the sun on her face, its burningly bright rays, forcing her to turn away from her window. Her eyes blinked sluggishly as she sat up. She couldn't believe she had wasted half the day on sleep. She wasn't _that_ tired last night, was she? Stepping out of bed, she headed for the common room. Memories of the previous night came fresh to mind. It had been a great night, the sweetest night of her life. With a longing sigh, she sat down at the kitchen table, eating her cold breakfast. She hadn't wanted it to end; she had just wanted to stay out exposed to the night and the tones of music in Beast Boy's arms. But all things come to an end, some time or another. The common room doors slid open, causing Raven to nearly choke upon seeing the sustenance of her thoughts.

Beast Boy had walked into the common room, expecting to see the usual three Titans, though what he saw gave his heart a sudden start. He had expected Raven to have had returned to her room by now. Beast Boy noticed the breakfast that lay in front her, realising she had just woken up, like him. She looked up at him with her beautiful violet eyes, and all he could do was look back with a burning heart.

"Good morning Raven" murmured Beast Boy, sitting down next to her on the table where Robin had thoughtfully made a tofu sandwich for him.

"Hey Beast Boy" replied Raven softly, having completely forgotten about her own breakfast.

"Did you just wake up too?" asked Beast Boy with a cute smile.

"Yeah" answered Raven, feeling dumb for responding so shortly.

The two gazed at each other, as if wanting to leap upon each other, before tearing their eyes from one another's onto their cold breakfasts. Beast Boy ate solemnly, his stomach full butterflies. He wasn't sure what to do, should he talk about the night before, or have a casual conversation? But what if she didn't want to talk and just wanted to meditate? He remained in silence, hoping she would talk first.

Raven continually gave Beast Boy upward glances, trying to catch his eye. What was he thinking? Should she talk to him? And what could she talk about anyway? She didn't know much to talk about. She wished he would talk, or just say anything. The awkwardness of the moment washed over her, and she could hear her heart beat loudly. Trying to shatter the uncomfortable silence, Raven spoke up.

"It's a nice day today" said Raven, mentally berating herself. She was talking about the weather, how lame.

"It is… though not as nice as you are" murmured Beast Boy, looking at her with a flattering smile.

"I… um, thanks" replied Raven, a slight blush coming over her features. Oh god, she was already falling to pieces.

"I hope you had a good night" said Beast Boy, looking into her violet eyes.

"I did, thanks to you" murmured Raven softly, giving Beast Boy a soft, tender look.

"You don't need to thank me" stammered Beast Boy, feeling himself melt under her gaze.

"Why not?" asked Raven quietly.

"It was the least I could do… for you" replied Beast Boy, his voice trailing away.

"Beast Boy… why are we keeping this a secret?" murmured Raven, tilting her head, looking at him with affection.

"I don't know… do you want to tell the others?" asked Beast Boy cautiously. How he longed to be with her all the time, to be able to touch, feel and care for her outside the cover of darkness. And now, maybe he could.

"We don't have to tell them" replied Raven softly.

"No… we don't" murmured Beast Boy, crestfallen.

Raven smiled softly at Beast Boy, her violet eyes sparkling in the light, midnight blue flaring out within them. She could see his own emerald green eyes looking at her, filled with affection. She just wanted to be with him forever, to hold him, to kiss him, forevermore. Perhaps she was wrong in not telling the others, she yearned to break the shackles that bound them during the day, but yet she didn't have the courage to tell the other three Titans. Their reactions would be embarrassing to her, she wouldn't be able to stand up to their banter about her and Beast Boy, especially what would come from Cyborg. And they would be irritated, if not outright furious that they hadn't been told earlier. She felt her emotions growing behind her mental barrier, her powerful feelings of Beast Boy battling against the gates that held them back. She ignored it, keeping her barrier in place, still gazing into Beast Boy's beautifully brilliant eyes.

Beast Boy looked at her ashen face, her violet hair swooping down over her cheeks, so luscious and fine. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was, she was just… out of this world. He leant forward, trying to get closer to Raven, their noses nearly touching. Their heated breath blew over each of them, and their hearts beat out of control. ­­Something grew just beneath their heart, a feeling, not something that could possibly be described. It was just a feeling, a feeling that pounded through their chest, like a dynamic and unpredictable fire creeping over their body like a burning fever.

"Raven…" breathed Beast Boy, his voice as soft as the sound of their breaths. Raven placed her finger to his lip, silencing him as she leant in and placed her lips upon his. A rush of emotions exploded through the pair, firing up through their spines, and illuminating their entire body, their hearts beating in tune, vivaciously. They were dancing in fire, dancing to their own tune in another dimension, and exhilaration ran through their veins, sparks running through their nerves. They broke apart, breathing heavily, as if having run through the heights of heaven and back. The pair gazed at each other tenderly, their eyes searching each other's, raw with emotion, completely unaware of the person standing in shock behind them.

"What…!?" stuttered Robin in utter confusion. Raven and Beast Boy swung around, seeing Robin gaping in surprise.

"Robin!" cried Beast Boy, his heart stopping at the sight of him.

"What the hell are you doing Beast Boy?" yelled Robin.

Beast Boy looked at his leader glumly, at a loss for words.

"You told me you had a crush on Raven, not that you were already making out with her" cried Robin in outrage.

"We weren't making out" defended Beast Boy.

"You _were_ making out" shouted Robin, his words coming across like an ultimatum.

"This isn't what it looks like" stammered Raven, unsure how to handle the situation.

"I'm pretty sure it is" muttered Robin angrily.

The pair remained silent, not knowing what to say.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me" cried Robin, "we're supposed to be a team, friends, why would you lie to us about something like this?"

"Because we didn't want you to freak out" answered Beast Boy strongly.

"Like you are now" added Raven.

"I am not freaking out!" vociferated Robin in absolute outrage.

Raven raised her left eyebrow, and Beast Boy folded his arms.

"What?" asked Robin defensively.

"We're not talking to you, until you calm down" said Beast Boy sternly.

Robin sighed. "Okay fine, but you should've told me" murmured Robin, irritated at being out of the loop.

"Everyone is entitled to their secrets" muttered Raven.

"How long has this been going for?" asked Robin dejectedly.

"A few days" replied Beast Boy.

Robin nodded his head. "You've got to tell the other's, you can't hide something this big from them" murmured Robin.

"Dude, after seeing the way _you_ reacted, I'm not really looking forward to seeing Cyborg and Starfire react" stated Beast Boy.

"Robin, please… you can't tell _anyone_" murmured Raven, a tone of plea layered in her voice.

"I won't. I can't. You guy's have got to tell the other's. We're all grown up enough to look after ourselves" sighed Robin. Raven nodded her agreement, as he walked back into his room, with his shoulders slumped, burdened with the sudden newsflash.

"Robin" called Beast Boy.

Robin turned around slowly, looking tiredly at Beast Boy.

"Thanks" murmured Beast Boy, his eyes showing his gratitude towards Robin's respect for their wishes.

"Hey, what are friends for" said Robin, before closing the door to his room.

Raven let out a gasp, her emotions slamming against her mental barrier, nearly causing her to lose control. She concentrated to reinforce the shield for her emotions, hoping it would last long enough for her to enter the sanctuary of her room.

"Raven…?" murmured Beast Boy in concern.

"I… I need to meditate" muttered Raven, before almost running out of the room. She closed the door quickly to her room, hoping Beast Boy wouldn't inquire about her. She released the barrier holding down her emotions that had been smashing through her mind. Her feelings for Beast Boy triggered her powers, and control left her hands. Her room rocked dangerously, her drawers, closets and bed shook wildly around her room, as her powerful emotions for Beast Boy, burst out of her. Without warning, her drawer exploded, bits of wood flying across her room. Her powers began to settle down, returning to her control, as she breathed heavily. She had nearly lost control in front of Beast Boy, she had to be more careful next time. The sudden outburst of emotions and powers had drained her energy, and she felt exhausted. She lay her head upon her pillow, sleep taking over her almost immediately as her sudden instilled fatigue took effect.

Beast Boy wondered why Raven had so quickly left the room. She had needed to meditate, perhaps their discovery by Robin had caused her emotions to well up, and that's why she needed to rush off. He knew better than to disturb her when she was meditating, so he walked to his room, though his heart yearned for him to talk to Raven some more. He sat down by his table, doodling on a piece of paper, while he hoped for Raven's well-being.

* * *

AN: The plot thickens. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I watched Jerry Maguire last night. A _GREAT_ film! Anyway, hope you all have a nice day/night.


	22. Together

AN: Thanks for all the reviews guys, heres today's chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the following characters -**

* * *

_Always together,_

_Not ever apart,_

_Holding each other,_

_Forever one heart._

_Lost in each other,_

_Thoughts swirling around,_

_With one another,_

_Love truly abound._

Chapter 22 – Together

It was late afternoon, and the sun was slowly descending down from the sky, its warm yellow rays beginning to fade. Robin sat thoughtfully in his room, still unable to get the recent discovery out of his head. Raven and Beast Boy together, what an oddity. It would probably take years to get used to the notion, having been so used to seeing the pair at odds. At least now he had an explanation for their strange behaviour, even if it was rather unexpected. Robin sighed. He hoped their relationship would be a good one. If they broke up, who knows what it could do to their friendship, and consequently the Titans. He looked back at the papers scattered in front of him, there was no point deliberating on the matter, let Raven and Beast Boy handle themselves.

Beast Boy had ran out of paper to scribble pathetic pictures upon, and was now pacing up and down his room, forcing himself not to rush to Raven's room. Just being away from her made his heart ache and cause uncontrollable urges to grip his body. Beast Boy thought back to his conversation with Raven. He respected her wishes to keep their relationship a secret, but he wasn't sure why they should. Sure, Cyborg and Starfire would react to their detriment, but the up-side definitely outweighed the negatives. Didn't Raven want to be able to be with him without fear of discovery, without the cover of darkness? He knew Raven was proud, but still he yearned to be with her forever, unconditionally. Either way, he would stick by her decision, no matter what. Even if it wasn't something he'd want, he thought to himself. He stopped in mid-pace, to look out his window with a sorrowed gaze.

She was standing in a green field, short grass stretching for what seemed forever in front of her. The pure white sun hung high in the sky, flooding the area in brilliant light, warming her blood. A nice subtle breeze blew over her, causing the field of grass to ripple. The blades of grass swayed and rustled at her bare feet, which stood upon the cool ground. She breathed in, the fresh air soaking into her lungs, and she felt a sense of pure freedom which ran through her veins. Beast Boy stood next to her, with a sweet tender smile, holding her hand and gazing at her with green eyes. She smiled back, her heart content at last.

Without warning something stirred within her, like a beast waiting to be unleashed. It grew inside of her, pushing against her, as if caged. She fought back with ferocity, but the beast could not be denied. It broke out of her, smashing through her body, sending a wave of black energy from her form. Shockwaves blew across the fields, blew across everything sweeping all in its path away. And then there was nothing. Nought but barren land and burning skies were left. The eerie howl of hollow wind swept over the area, causing a shudder to run down her spine. She had destroyed everything. Everything that was once beautiful was now lost, because of her. Beast Boy lay slumped on the ground beside her, his body unmoving, completely dead. She felt claws tear at her heart. Tears welled to her eyes, sliding down her cheeks. What had she done?

Raven woke up to a knocking at her door. She gasped, memories of the nightmare washing over her, a silent tear falling down her cheek. She took a shuddering breath, with a hunch about who was behind that grey door.

"Raven, may I come in?" murmured Beast Boy.

Raven looked at the shadow looming under her door. She had been crying in her sleep, how could she let him see her like this? But he wouldn't care would he, he cared for her, she thought to herself. What harm would there be in letting him in? Deep within her came a yearning to be cared for, to be looked after, for someone to mend her wounds and heal her spirit.

"Okay" replied Raven softly, watching her door open and close behind Beast Boy.

"Raven, you've been crying!" cried out Beast Boy in concern, walking swiftly to her side.

"Just another stupid nightmare" stammered Raven, hoping he wouldn't bother himself too much.

Beast Boy looked at her with sad, yet tender eyes, searching her violet ones.

"Are you okay?" murmured Beast Boy.

"Yeah…" breathed Raven, looking deep into Beast Boy's eyes, losing herself in a world of emerald.

"Will they ever stop" whispered Beast Boy, anguish in his voice.

"I don't know Beast Boy. I don't know, and I hate them all the more for it. I hate them Beast Boy, I hate them so much" replied Raven, a quiver in her voice, sorrow layering her tones.

"Don't hate Raven… never that…" breathed Beast Boy, feeling the raw emotion that flowed from her voice.

"Beast Boy…" murmured Raven, looking at him. She felt a sudden stir of emotions, like a burning inferno falling through her heart, dashing it. She couldn't describe it as a good feeling nor a bad one, it was just a feeling, a feeling that welled up inside of her, overwhelming her entire body as if like a plague. Her breathing came in short breaths, as she looked deep into his forest green eyes that bespoke of care, loyalty, affection, compassion. He was the one, the one that she wanted to spend her entire life with, the one who would make every day good and all things well. Her heart pounded irascibly against her chest, bursting with emotion, as if trying to throw itself out of her chest, and to her lover.

Beast Boy had never met a girl so beautiful, or one who evoked such emotions within him. It was a mix of sadness, happiness, pain, hope, passion, affection. He couldn't figure out what was in the mix, it was as if it were all feelings mixed together and burned like an immeasurable fire within his stomach. Oh god, he couldn't stand to look away from her, he couldn't stand to lose another minute away from her. He just wanted to hold her, feel her, touch her, be with her forever and ever, for all eternity. His heart ached with raw emotion as he gazed at her.

They stood facing each other, like two love-struck butterflies. They gazed at each other, looking at one another with pure emotion, the yearning in their eyes clear to them both. And then they were kissing, kissing as if the world was about end, kissing with power, with strength, with an unstoppable passion. Their lips parted and met over and over again, as if sharing their feelings, their emotions for each other, each kiss a solid dip into their partner's heart. They came closer and closer until they could come no more. Pure heat burned their skin, they wanted to be closer, to feel each other's skin, each other's hearts, each other's souls. And they gripped each other, grabbing their clothes, wanting to tear them off to get even close to their lover, for in the world existed only them. Suddenly a closet exploded behind the pair, and they parted.

Raven felt her heart drop when she turned around, seeing bundles of wood splayed out upon her floor. So her secret had been exposed, and now Beast Boy would know everything.

"Raven… what?" murmured Beast Boy in shock.

"Beast Boy… I didn't want to tell you, I…" started Raven, trying to explain her actions.

Beast Boy looked from Raven to the broken closet. He had been causing her to lose control, and she hadn't told him. A part of him was angered and pained at the lie, but for the most part, he was concerned for her.

"Has this always been happening?" asked Beast Boy softly.

Raven nodded her head in response, afraid of what he would say. She didn't want to lose him, not now, not ever.

"Why didn't you tell me?" murmured Beast Boy.

Raven sighed. "I don't know anymore, I was afraid, afraid of how you would react, afraid that you would leave me, afraid that I would lose you" whispered Raven.

"Raven…" muttered Beast Boy, sadness in his tone.

"Beast Boy, I don't understand why this has to happen. How is this fair? Why does this have to happen to me?" cried Raven, her emotions lapsing over her.

"I…" started Beast Boy.

"All my life I have lived thinking I would never feel for anyone, never be with anyone. And now that I have found someone I am to be stripped of him, deprived of him, as if God was laughing at me. Why cannot I not live like everyone else? Why must I be burdened by who I am? Why do I have to be plagued with… with this? Is it destiny that I should live my life in darkness? Why should I have to carry the weight of killing you whenever I'm with you? Why, why, why?" yelled Raven.

"Raven…" murmured Beast Boy.

Tears fell from Raven's eyes, rolling down her cheeks. "Beast Boy… after so many years I found you, but only to lose you, and my heart pains. It pains me so much, that I cannot feel it any longer. Why do I deserve this?" whispered Raven, looking down at the floor.

Beast Boy lifted her chin. "You haven't lost me Raven, please, don't let _me_ lose you" he breathed.

Beast Boy stepped towards her, looking into her eyes that swirled with emotions.

"You aren't afraid to die because of me?" whispered Raven.

Beast Boy shook his head. "I trust you" he murmured breathlessly.

Those three words soaked over Raven. They meant the world to her, Beast Boy trusted her. He trusted her with his life. She had never felt so much for one person before, and she once thought she never could. Just hearing those words from him was exhilarating, heart-warming. She looked at him, gratitude and affection glistening through her eyes.

The two gazed at each other with soft eyes. And they embraced, arms throwing themselves over each other. They held each other, as if trying to squeeze away every worry, every concern, doubt or misgiving. They held each other until they felt they couldn't hold on any longer, that surely they would fall, or their arms tire, but still they held on. Nothing could break that embrace, nothing on earth nor above it.

Beast Boy held Raven in his arms, and just holding her, just feeling her in his arms was breathtaking, intoxicating. The fiery feeling within him grew and grew, until it was bursting out of him, until he was sure that she could feel it too. Just knowing that she was in his arms, knowing that she was safe, that he had her and she wasn't gone was a greater feeling than anyone could have asked for. He could feel the emotions that seemed to run up and down their arms, as if connecting their souls completely, and though they felt a nearly undeniable urge to breakaway, they held on. It seemed to last for an eternity, and they soaked in every second of it. They were in each other's arms, feeling each other, holding each other, caring for each other, comforting one another. Together.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Trust is a personal value that I hold dearly, and I believe is really important in a relationship. Have a good day everybody, thanks for reviewing.


	23. Broken Heart

AN: Here's chapter 23, it's always been an ugly number in my mind :P

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans**

* * *

"_All by myself  
Don't wanna live  
I never, never, never  
Needed anyone"_

_Celine Dion_

Chapter 23 – Broken Heart

The twilight skies hung overhead, as the moon began to glow in full flight. Robin, Starfire and Cyborg were in the common room, their minds wandering.

"Who wants pizza?" asked Cyborg loudly, interrupting the previous silent ambience of the common room.

"Oh, I do hunger for the food" replied Starfire delightedly.

"Yeah, I think we're all pretty hungry" muttered Robin.

"Pizza it is" exclaimed Cyborg, getting ready to leave the tower.

"But what about Raven and Beast Boy, will they not join us?" asked Starfire.

"Yeah, where've those two been the whole day?" said Cyborg, answering question with question.

Robin wasn't totally sure, but he had some idea now that he knew they were together. He kept quiet, remembering his vow to the pair.

"Perhaps we should ask them to join us in the dinner" suggested Starfire.

"Aight" replied Cyborg, turning around and heading for the common room door. Robin's eyes widened.

"Uh… wait!" cried out Robin, knowing Raven and Beast Boy would probably not want to be disturbed in whatever they were doing.

"What's up?" asked Cyborg, stopping in his tracks, and turning to look at Robin.

"I um… I think Raven and Beast Boy had an argument so uh… they probably won't want to be disturbed" muttered Robin, lying through his teeth. He couldn't believe he was covering for the pair with a lie, but he of all people knew how much secrets meant.

"They at it again?" inquired Cyborg.

"I was hoping that they had stopped the arguing" murmured Starfire, slightly forlorn.

"Doesn't matter, what happened to that pizza?" cried Robin, drowning out any other questions.

"Jeez you had to remind me, my stomach's killing me" replied Cyborg, holding his abdomen.

"Let's go" muttered Robin, leading the other two Titans out of the Tower.

Raven's eyes flickered open, looking around. She had fallen asleep with Beast Boy beside her. She could feel his comforting warmth wrapping itself around her, and she let out a contented sigh. She was so glad that Beast Boy had still accepted her after learning of her inability to control her feelings for him, but she was still anxious about the entire situation. Not for herself, but for Beast Boy. Raven turned her head, looking at Beast Boy's sleeping face. She had nearly killed the Telepath when she had lost control, she couldn't bear to lose Beast Boy because she couldn't control herself. Was what they had chosen to do a foolish decision? Putting Beast Boy at risk was so selfish of her, but she couldn't deny herself of him… could she? There was a soft groan as Beast Boy woke up beside her, and she put her thoughts at rest, looking into his emerald eyes.

"Raven" said Beast Boy, turning over and looking her in the eyes, with a sweet smile.

Raven smiled back. "Hey Beast Boy" she murmured.

Beast Boy just looked back at her, with a tender gaze.

"I think we should be getting up" whispered Raven, stroking Beast Boy's cheek with a finger.

"Alright" murmured Beast Boy, standing up and stepping out of Raven's bed.

Raven stepped out of the bed's covers, walking towards the middle of her room.

"Thanks for everything Beast Boy" said Raven softly, the words enveloping Beast Boy in warmth.

"You never need to thank me" muttered Beast Boy, approaching Raven.

"But I will anyway" murmured Raven, as Beast Boy's face edged closer to her own.

Beast Boy looked at her with blazing eyes, he just wanted to grab her and whisk her away, to hold her forever, and to kiss her forever. He leant forward slowly, looking into Raven's violet eyes.

"The other's will be wondering where we are" whispered Raven, raising her hand to Beast Boy's left cheek.

"We shouldn't keep them waiting" breathed Beast Boy.

"No…" replied Raven, landing a tender, gentle kiss upon his lips. It was a careful kiss, a compassionate kiss. They broke away softly, looking longingly into each other's eyes. A sudden cracking noise broke out, resounding throughout the chamber, causing the pair to jump in shock. Raven looked to her left, seeing her bed collapsed and broken on her floor, a result of her loss of control. She sighed miserably, looking down at the floor.

"It doesn't matter Raven, it can always be fixed" murmured Beast Boy, trying to comfort her.

"I tried to control it Beast Boy, I tried, I really did" whispered Raven, looking sadly into his eyes.

"I know Raven, I know. Maybe you shouldn't fight against your feelings. Maybe you should give in to them, what harm could possibly come from something as positive as our feelings for each other?" replied Beast Boy softly.

"You don't understand, my powers don't work that way" murmured Raven in response.

Beast Boy nodded. "Well it doesn't matter like I said, it's easily fixed" said Beast Boy, hoping to lighten the situation.

"Beast Boy… the damage that I cause isn't always fixable" said Raven, as if preparing herself to say something grand.

Beast Boy looked at her, a signal to continue talking.

"I destroyed my belongings, my drawer, my closet, my bed. What will be next Beast Boy? Titan's Tower? Who will be next? You?" whispered Raven, her voice layered with sorrow.

"I'm willing to take that risk Raven…" murmured Beast Boy, not liking where the conversation was leading them.

"But I'm not, Beast Boy. I can't live with the fear of killing you every single time I'm near you. I can't live with the fact that I may probably kill you" said Raven, quietly.

"Raven…?" whispered Beast Boy.

"We can't do this Beast Boy. The last few days have been like a dream, something that I could never have hoped to have. I thank you for that but… we can't continue this. If we do, we're being irresponsible, it's our duty to protect, and us, together will only cause pain" murmured Raven"

"You don't really believe that. You can't. It's not you're duty to protect, you left the team, you're not fighting for us anymore. We aren't being irresponsible, how can you say that?" cried Beast Boy, pain in his voice.

"I'm being irresponsible Beast Boy. I'm being selfish by putting you at risk, and maybe I'm being selfish by choosing not to be with you, maybe I'm just trying to satisfy my fear of losing you. Either way, this is the lesser evil" muttered Raven, her eyes averting Beast Boy's painful gaze.

Beast Boy shook his head. "No Raven… You… we…" started Beast Boy, his heart aching in his chest, climbing to his throat and blocking out any words that he wished to say.

"We can't be together Beast Boy, because I care for you too much, because of my powers, because of my inability to control myself, because of me… I'm sorry Beast Boy… I'm so sorry…" whispered Raven.

"If you cared for me you'd know this isn't what I want" cried Beast Boy.

"You'll grow up Beast Boy, you'll find somebody else, and the things that you want now will no longer be what you'd want later" replied Raven, feeling her heart pounding painfully against her chest.

"I don't want to find somebody else. All I want is you" whispered Beast Boy.

Raven finally looked into his eyes, seeing the swirling emotions and pain that glowed from his eyes. She wanted to look away, to spare herself from seeing Beast Boy's in pain, but his sad eyes were like a vice, and her own eyes refused to let go.

"Don't you want to be with me? Don't you want… us?" murmured Beast Boy through stammering breaths.

Raven looked solemnly into Beast Boy's eyes. "Yes I do… But not everyone can get what they want" whispered Raven, breathlessly. She gave him one final sorrowful look, before she stepped out of the room, cloak trailing swiftly behind her, leaving Beast Boy all alone in her room.

Beast Boy slumped pathetically onto Raven's broken bed. It was over. They were over. His body was racked with shuddering breaths as quiet sobs issued from him. His heart ached beyond compare. Surely it could not live past the pain; surely he couldn't live past the loss. Tears rolled down his cheeks, falling onto Raven's sheets, and he couldn't stop them. Like big rolling waves tears poured out of him, unstoppable by man. He had lost her, and now he was nothing. Beast Boy's hands held his face, as the pain of his heart, the pain from a torn soul, rose to the surface overwhelming him. And he sat on that bed, overtaken by a broken heart, all alone.

Raven was flying through the air, flying as fast as she could to escape everything behind her. The wind rushed by her, slamming into her face, yet she still flew on. She had been suppressing her feelings during her and Beast Boy's entire conversation, and lucky she had. She couldn't believe what she had done, she had denounced Beast Boy, thrown him away. After everything they had been through, after all the things they had done for each other, she had thrown him away like a toy. But she didn't have a choice did she? She was endangering him by being with him. She would rather a heartbroken Beast Boy than a dead one.

Raven felt her heart ache painfully, as if it had been stabbed fifty-one times and was bleeding all over her lungs. She could barely breathe, her breath coming in short stuttered bursts. She higher into the sky, as tears fell freely from her eyes, and she cried without restraint. Cried for what she had had, for what she had done, for what she had lost. She cried for her pain, she cried for her loss, she cried for Beast Boy. Her emotions flowed past her barrier, engulfing her and black energy exploded out of her, exploding through the night sky she was flying through. And she fell from the skies, all energy lost from her and landed in soft grass, her mind fading away. She looked around, but no one was there, no one was near her. She was all by herself.

Beast Boy stepped out of Raven's room, having used up all the tears he could muster. He had heard the door to the Tower open, and knew the other Titan's were back. Robin walked into the corridor, nearly running into a forlorn Beast Boy.

"Hey Beast Boy" muttered Robin.

Beast Boy merely grunted in response, trying to get past Robin to his room. He needed to be alone… not that he wasn't already.

"Do you mind if I ask what you and Raven were doing when we went out for dinner?" questioned Robin.

Beast Boy's body shuddered at the utterance of Raven's name, and his eyes were enveloped in sorrow.

"Beast Boy… are you okay?" asked Robin concernedly.

"I'm fine" stammered Beast Boy, trying to cover up his momentary collapse.

"Where's Raven" murmured Robin, searching Beast Boy's eyes for an answer.

"She went out for a while" replied Beast Boy, trying to side-step past his leader, who would not give way.

"Did something happen between you two?" asked Robin, concern layering his voice.

"No" murmured Beast Boy, emotions in his tone.

Robin's brow furrowed, looking at Beast Boy with anxiety. Beast Boy managed to side-step him, walking past him to his room. Robin knew better than to follow. Beast Boy flung himself onto his bed, his body feeling fragile, as if it would shatter into a million pieces if prodded or touched. He felt empty, hollow as if all emotion and feeling had been drained out of him, and now he was merely a shell. He closed his eyes, hoping that sleep would come quickly to give him ultimate reprieve. Beast Boy lay on his bed completely numb with his eyes closed, suffering from a broken heart.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed that chapter, thank you all for reviewing.


	24. Sacrifices

AN: Heres the another chapter, there won't be one uploaded for a while now.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans**

* * *

"_I will sacrifice  
I will sacrifice  
All I have in life  
To clear my conscience"_

_t.A.T.u._

Chapter 24 – Sacrifices

Raven stood weightily in front of a dark, foreboding café, her limbs weary and her heart painful. She had let out a lot in a desolate part of town, and when she had recovered from her fall, she had swept back into Jump City. She sighed, looking at the familiar front of _The Silent Vale_. Raven stepped in, feeling in need of coffee to clear her mind. The moon was at its peak, and midnight was of the hour.

The café was dark, illuminated by only dull glow lights hanging on the ceiling, giving the place an eerie look. There was soft chattering around Raven, but mostly it was quiet. A waitress dressed in black approached Raven, with a dull face.

"Hello Raven, sitting alone?" asked the waitress softly.

"As always" murmured Raven in response, a pang erupting in her chest at the waitress' words. Raven was led to an ebony table, with a pair of chairs.

"The usual?" inquired the waitress quietly, her voice expressionless.

"As always" muttered Raven. Sitting down forlornly, Raven's mind began to fill with thoughts of Beast Boy. Even now she could hardly believe she had broken it off with him. Sure she wanted to be with him, however circumstances were not kind. They never were for her. Raven sighed heftily, the green changeling floating through her head. She knew he would be heartbroken, to him it would seem like a betrayal and she knew how much he valued loyalty. Had she made the right choice? She still didn't know, she had no idea what she would do now. She doubted that she would be able to fight the temptation of Beast Boy unless she never left her room, nor answered the door. A cup was placed in front of her, and she sipped gladly at it, hoping her mind would drift into the void.

"Is this seat taken?" came a voice, interrupting Raven's thoughts. Raven looked up, seeing a blond haired boy, with brilliant blue eyes. There was something familiar about his face.

"Do I know you?" asked Raven.

"I'm Simon, the guy who wanted you're autograph in the mall" replied the boy, his voice steady trying to refresh Raven's memory.

"Simon… right" murmured Raven, unsure what the guy wanted.

"I just noticed you in the window, so I thought I'd pop in" explained Simon.

"That's… nice" replied Raven taking another sip from her cup.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" asked Simon, motioning to the chair opposite Raven.

"Uh…" started Raven.

"I don't mind if you tell me I can't, it just looked like you were sitting alone" interrupted Simon.

Raven's stomach turned. She was beginning to hate that word: alone. It was a word that described her in entirety, what she was, what she would be, what she would always be.

"Sorry for bothering you" murmured Simon, turning away taking her silence as rejection.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just thinking" said Raven, realising that Simon had been waiting for an answer. She didn't want to be rude, especially in front of the public. The Titans had a reputation to keep.

"That's okay" replied Simon, turning around slowly.

"Um… I guess it's okay if you sit there" muttered Raven, wondering why she was letting the boy talk to her at all. Her escapades with Beast Boy had softened her, and she couldn't bear to hurt someone else so soon after tearing Beast Boy apart… even if it was for their own sake.

"Thanks" said Simon cheerfully, taking a seat.

"Any reason why you seem to be so interested in me?" asked Raven, raising her left eyebrow.

"You just seem like an interesting person" answered Simon.

"You'd be surprised how uninteresting I can be. Save yourself time and don't bother with me" murmured Raven, trying to get the boy to leave her. She was trying to be polite, but still she had her limits, and she hated flattery. He may be bigger than her, but she knew she would be able to beat him in a fight, should he get angry enough to start one.

"Don't be ridiculous, you're definitely interesting. You're a Teen Titans, you've got powers, you've got a great place to live, and you've saved the city a number of times. That's definitely in interesting in my books" ranted Simon.

"What do you want?" asked Raven, not unkindly.

"I'm not sure, just to talk I guess" replied Simon softly.

"Why?" continued Raven, trying to understand why this boy had such a strong intent to talk to her.

"Well like I said, you seem like an interesting person" answered Simon.

Raven wanted to strangle him. Flattery was not a good way into her books, nor was pointless conversations.

"Well what exactly do you want to talk about?" asked an irritated Raven.

"I'm not sure, what do _you_ want to talk about?" asked Simon.

"Don't send me in loops, why the hell are you talking to me if you've got nothing to talk about, and a stalker like you should know that _I_ have nothing to talk about" said Raven vexatiously, restraining herself from slapping Simon and walking out of the café.

"Sorry… I just thought you looked lonely… might've used a little company" murmured Simon.

Raven's eyes widened. He was just trying to help out… but still she found Simon a bit odd.

"I… I'm not lonely" murmured Raven.

"Are you sure? You looked a little forlorn before" said Simon.

"I… It's none of you're business" muttered Raven, trying to force her mind from flickering over Beast Boy.

"Alright" replied Simon.

"And I think it'd be best if you left" said Raven, her eyes narrowing.

"Uh… sure. Look, if you ever need someone to talk to…" started Simon, pulling out a small strip of white paper. "Call me" finished Simon, handing Raven the paper, before walking solemnly out of the café.

Raven looked on, wondering what had just occurred. Simon had given her his phone number, surely that was some sign of a kind of friendship, which was odd since none existed. Raven sighed, she spent so much time inside the Tower she had no idea how other people outside of the Titan's lived, conversed and thought. She looked at the white strip of paper that had been placed into her palm, about to scrunch it up before a thought restrained her hand. It was better to keep contacts abundant; you never know when you might need someone, or something from someone. Raven took a final sip from her cup, before stepping out of her chair, leaving a few coins lying on her table.

"Have a good evening, Raven" muttered a waitress as Raven passed by, heading for the door.

"Good night" murmured Raven, before stepping out of the café, feeling the sweet midnight breeze upon her skin. With a sigh she made her way back to Titan's Tower, her mind suppressing thoughts of Beast Boy that tried to force their way to the surface.

Raven stepped wearily into the common room of Titan's Tower. Everything was dark, the light having been turned off hours previously. Not a soul was awake, and for that Raven was glad. She wouldn't be able to survive meeting with Beast Boy, so close after she had torn him apart. She herself seemed to feel nothing, she felt numb, empty as if no feeling could ever touch her heart again. Perhaps her heart had fled from her after she had broken the heart of Beast Boy. She couldn't blame herself though, he deserved someone better than her, and she couldn't let him die because of her. She had to sacrifice their relationship for his well-being, his safety, and though it pained now, she knew that her sacrifice was necessary. She would never be able to live with the burden of Beast Boy's death under her name, or even the burden that she may possibly one day kill him. A light flickered on, burning Raven's eyes, as she took a step back.

"Raven" muttered Robin, who stood in front of her, looking her straight in the eye.

"Robin?" replied Raven, confused.

"Where've you been all day?" asked Robin.

"I've been out" answered Raven, her eyes narrowing.

"Beast Boy was very distressed when I and the other Titans arrived back from dinner" stated Robin, his eyebrow raising.

"Was he…" murmured Raven, images of the hurt eyes of Beast Boy wafting through her head, causing her heart to pound painfully against her chest, but she held back the emotions that threatened to overwhelm her.

"He wouldn't tell me what had happened… but I know something happened between you two" muttered Robin, his eyes narrowing.

"Nothing happened" replied Raven softly.

"I _know_ something happened" cried Robin.

Raven kept silent.

"Beast Boy looked as if he was dead, and when I mentioned his name earlier you looked as if you'd seen a ghost" muttered Robin, his voice questioning.

"Robin…" started Raven, her voice layered with the slightest tone of a plea.

"Tell me what happened" said Robin firmly.

"It's too complicated…" muttered Raven, trying to walk past Robin who grabbed her wrist, halting her in her footsteps.

"Tell me what happened" repeated Robin fiercely.

"Let go of me" cried Raven through gritted teeth.

Robin looked her in the eye, and with a sigh released her arm. "I'm sorry" he muttered.

"What happened is none of your business Robin" stated Raven, getting ready to leave the common room.

"It's entirely my business Raven" cried out Robin.

Raven raised her left eyebrow.

"You're my friend, Beast Boy's my friend. Whatever happened has affected both of you. And because you're my friends, I think I'm entitled to claim that I should know what happened" muttered Robin.

Raven shook her head. "You won't understand, things are complicated… out of control" she murmured, before turning her back to Robin and whisking swiftly out of the common room, heading for her room. With a sigh Robin returned to his own room, pondering on Raven's words.

Raven fixed her previously broken bed with her powers with ease, and lay down. She opened her hands; she still had the slip of paper Simon had given her folded in her palms. She shoved the thought of her mind, throwing her thoughts back to the memories of her conversation with Beast Boy. She had opted to sacrifice herself for his well-being, but she felt that she would be unable to resist the temptation of returning to him, if he approached her. And she knew that Beast Boy wouldn't let her go so easily. She couldn't risk falling back in with Beast Boy and inevitably killing him. Raven sighed, she had to force Beast Boy to move on… to leave her behind. An idea flickered in her head.

If she were to go out with another person, then she would have more reason to resist the temptation of returning to Beast Boy. And she would force him to move on since she would be taken. But she couldn't do that could she? It was manipulative… cruel… She would make the person she was with suffer since she knew she would never feel the same way for anyone, as she had felt for Beast Boy. She would be hurting the person that she chose the go out with… unless she never left him. Could she fake being in love with someone for her entire life? Sacrifice her whole life, to keep Beast Boy safe… She had to though; it was the only way to keep everyone happy… except herself. But that didn't matter, she felt she could sacrifice that much. Surely she had sacrificed more than her feelings for Beast Boy, it wouldn't be difficult. And though Beast Boy would feel betrayed, in the long-run it would benefit him. Raven nodded, agreeing with herself. She picked up the phone.

"Hello?" came a voice through the receiver.

"Is that Simon?" muttered Raven.

"Yes, who's speaking?" replied Simon.

"It's Raven" said Raven.

"Hi" greeted Simon.

"You said that if I needed someone to talk to about anything, to call you right?" asked Raven.

"Yes" replied Simon.

"I need to talk about something" murmured Raven, her voice quivering as her thoughts flashed forward, at the task ahead of her.

* * *

AN: Well, I won't be able to update for a week, until Sunday, since I will be at camp. So you guys will have to wait for while, sorry. The name _The Silent Vale_ comes from Isobelle Carmody's Orbenewtyn Chronicles. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I chose Simon since Simon's such a simple name, no offence. Enjoy you're day.


	25. Right or Wrong?

AN: Got back from camp today, sorry for the long period without update. They'll come reasonably regularly now, enjoy today's chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans**

* * *

"_If the end brings me out all right, what is said against me won't amount to anything. If the end brings me out wrong, ten angels swearing I was right would make no difference." _

_Abraham Lincoln_

"_Some rise by sin, and some by virtue fall." _

_William Shakespeare_

Chapter 25 – Right or Wrong?

Raven was sitting quietly at a brown wooden table in _The Central Café_, her eyes, fixed upon the door. After a casual chat with Simon the previous night, he had asked her to meet him at the Central Café, a place where Raven would normally not dare venture into. Raven and arrived at the café at dawn, hoping to avoid seeing Beast Boy, who still wandered painfully through her mind and heart. The café was lively, with brighter colours than Raven would normally tolerate, but she had to do this… for Beast Boy. She had to force him to move on somehow… and this was the only way. As long as she stayed with Simon, Beast Boy would be safe… and eventually happy. The only real task was sacrificing a life with Beast Boy for a life with Simon, a sacrifice she was willing to make. The doors to the café swung open, revealing a blond haired boy.

"Good morning Raven" greeted Simon, walking towards her table.

"Hello" replied Raven, trying to push down her thoughts of Beast Boy that always seemed to rise.

"May I take a seat?" asked Simon, his eyes questioning.

"Sure" muttered Raven.

"I'm glad that you agreed to come here" said Simon, taking a seat opposite Raven.

Raven remained silent.

"Thanks for calling me last night. It was… a nice conversation" piped up Simon.

"It was" muttered Raven. A waiter approached the table, looking at the pair.

"Anything that you'd like this morning?" asked the waiter.

Simon gestured to Raven, signalling her to order something first.

"I'll have water, thanks" said Raven, glancing at the waiter, who had an eyebrow raised.

"I'll have a macchiato please" said Simon, looking at the waiter, who nodded his head and walked away.

"You should try the cappuccino here next time you come" said Simon, looking cheerfully at Raven.

"I'll make sure I do" muttered Raven.

"You know, you got beautiful eyes" murmured Simon abruptly, gazing into Raven's violet eyes.

"Really?" replied Raven, looking into Simon's bright blue eyes.

"Yeah…" answered Simon.

"Thanks, I think you have nice eyes too" muttered Raven, suppressing an urge to roll her eyes. Simon was a nice guy but… she didn't feel he'd ever be _her_ guy. Looking into his blue eyes reminded Raven of staring into the fiery, blazing eyes of Beast Boy, eyes that seemed to hold her soul captive. Raven sighed, she had to force her thoughts of Beast Boy out if she were to have any chance of her plan succeeding.

"Thanks" said Simon, interrupting Raven's thoughts. "You know, I wasn't lying when I said that I thought you were interesting" he continued.

"No way" replied Raven in a dead-pan voice.

"I'm serious, you're like a mystery or a puzzle that's impossible to solve" murmured Simon.

"And you know this… how?" muttered Raven.

"Oh you know, you just seem that way" replied Simon.

"Okay…" replied Raven, feeling awkward in a conversation. She never really did have any casual conversations, and the ones that she did have usually finished as arguments or something more. She had Beast Boy didn't have many casual conversations… that she could recall, just quick words between the two. They never had gone on dates either. They had only really had… moments. Timeless moments, that seemed to last forever in her memory. Raven blinked swiftly, suppressing a wave of memories and emotions that were urging to rise to the surface.

"Here's you're macchiato and you're… water" said a waiter, cutting into Raven's thoughts and placing a glass of water and a cup of coffee in front of her and Simon.

"Thanks" Raven said softly, but the waiter had already left.

"I've got a lot of things to talk to you about" exclaimed Simon, unable to contain his excitement at whatever he was going to talk about.

Raven sighed. Their conversation the night before had been… interesting, though tedious. She didn't hold up well with small talk, and chatter. They had talked for a long time on the phone, and she had barely been able to tolerate it. It looked like it was going to be a _long_ day. Raven gulped down her entire glass of water. "Shoot".

Beast Boy was sitting glumly at the kitchen table in the common room of Titan's Tower. He held an uneaten tofu sandwich on his hands, staring blankly into space, not making any motions to eat or do anything whatsoever. He felt dead, worse than dead. The previous night he had felt such pain in his heart that he thought it would never ever go away. And now, as if forced into a pain-induced coma, he was an empty shell, numb, unfeeling, thoughtless and dead. He just couldn't do, feel nor think about anything at all. His mind was numb from losing Raven, one who was so close to him, one that meant the world to him. What was the point of living, if the object of his life had already slipped away from him?

Robin, Cyborg and Starfire sat concernedly on the common room couch, talking about Beast Boy's condition, knowing that in his current state no words would pass through his ears.

"Man, I've got no idea what's up with Beast Boy" exclaimed Cyborg.

"Perhaps Mad Mod has hypnotised him again?" suggested Starfire.

"No, something happened between him and Raven… and now he's like a ghost" murmured Robin.

"Well what do we do about it?" cried Cyborg.

"Nothing, there's nothing we can do about it. Beast Boy has to deal with whatever's troubling him" muttered Robin darkly.

"But Beast Boy requires our aid" exclaimed Starfire in protest.

"Only he can help himself now… It's none of our business away, everyone has to fight with their demons alone" replied Robin

"Doesn't look like he's winning" muttered Cyborg darkly.

"Beast Boy will be fine, it might take a couple of days to snap out of this, but we all know how resilient he is" said Robin, trying to comfort any worries.

"How can we be sure that he will be okay?" cried Starfire in concern.

"Trust me Star, he'll be fine" replied Robin. Robin wasn't sure at all what was troubling Beast Boy, he knew it was something to do with Raven but he had no idea. He wouldn't tell him, and neither would she. And right now he hardly looked in the state to tell him anything. Perhaps they had had a bad argument… or maybe Raven had broken it off with him. Robin sighed, this was why he was unsure about the pair getting together. If the relationship didn't work out the repercussions could affect their friendship and ultimately the team. Raven shook his head, trying to shake out the issue from his head, focusing his mind on the television screen in front of him.

It was verging upon night-time and Raven was still sitting in the Central Café, forcing her eyes to remain intent upon Simon. They had been talking for many hours now, well, she could hardly say it was they. He was doing the majority of the talking, she was merely replying with agreements or negations, mostly. The words seemed to have no real effect on her, they seemed to just wash over her rather than through her. This was why she hated small talk, chatter and conversation. The words meant nothing, not to her at least. Raven sighed, ready to put the conversation at an end. Glancing slightly surreptitiously at her watch, she spoke up.

"Sorry Simon, but I think I should be going now" muttered Raven, putting on a reluctant face.

"Oh… alright then, um… see you around sometime" replied Simon.

Raven nodded her head slightly, preparing herself to leave.

"Uh… before you go, there's a film out that's supposed to be really good. I was just wondering if you might want to go and see it… maybe tomorrow?" said Simon.

"Okay then, I don't see why not" muttered Raven.

"I'll pay the bill" piped up Simon.

Raven merely raised an eyebrow, before stalking out of the café. Oh god, she was glad to be out of there. The loud ambience, the lively music, the chatter, the colours, it was all horrible. She had survived the length session with Simon, and had been able to tolerate the pains of a casual conversation, to her credit. She felt a little guilty for feeling so negatively to Simon's talk. He was a nice person, and she may even like him as a friend, but she could never see herself falling for him. Not in the same way that she fell for Beast Boy. Was what she was doing wrong? Manipulating an innocent person just so Beast Boy would be able to be happy and safe? But she wouldn't break up with Simon, not unless he chose to, that way she wouldn't be hurting him. Would she? She wasn't sure at all. With a hefty sigh, Raven began walking along the streets of Jump City, waiting until night fell, in order to avoid the hurt emerald eyes that she was sure she would meet.

Beast Boy had been lying on his bed all day, his heart and head hollow. It was as if his heart had been overwhelmed by emotions, so much so that it didn't feel anything anymore. Just like how huge wounds seem to hurt less than smaller ones, because you go numb with pain. Perhaps it was the same with a broken heart, if it feels too much it'll stop feeling. If you break it too much then it'll never mend itself. The door to his room slid open, as Robin walked in.

"Beast Boy I need to talk to you" murmured Robin, sitting on his bed, facing Beast Boy.

"What about?" muttered Beast Boy in a dead-pan tone.

"About what happened between you and Raven" replied Robin.

"Nothing happened" muttered Beast Boy.

"Well why are you like this?" asked Robin.

"Like what?" replied Beast Boy expressionlessly.

"What do you mean 'like what'? You've been lying in bed all day long, most of the time you don't even hear what we're saying to you, and you look as if you've just been dug up from a grave" exclaimed Robin irritatedly.

"It's between me and Raven" stated Beast Boy.

"We're trying to help you Beast Boy" said Robin, trying to coax Beast Boy.

"You can't help me" muttered Beast Boy, turning over and lying face-down.

Robin sighed sadly, before whisking out of the room, none the wiser. He hadn't expected to get an answer but it was worth a try. Perhaps it would be best to leave the issue for the two to resolve… but he hated to see his team torn up and separated. He walked into his room, trying to keep the ghost-like face of Beast Boy from his head.

It was nearly midnight before Raven decided it was safe to return to the Tower. She feared, and dreaded the moment where she would have to confront Beast Boy. It would shatter her, she knew it, and she felt she wasn't ready for it. She would never be ready for the look that would be upon Beast Boy's face.

Raven stepped into the tower, hoping Robin wasn't awake to confront her once more. She headed for her bedroom, walking quietly in and slipping under her covers. She was glad that no one was awake, she was too weary to explain herself or come up with an excuse. Raven was still unsure whether she had done the right thing. She still had time to change her mind, but she couldn't. If she did Beast Boy would pursue her forever, and she would either fall to the temptation, or deny him and force him into sorrow. If she did fall to temptation, or return him then she would risk killing him, something that she refused to do whatsoever. This was her only choice, she _had_ to go out with someone else. Surely that would force Beast Boy to give up pursuing her, and in the future grant him happiness. As long as she dedicated her life to Simon then no one would lose… except her.

Raven sighed, closing her eyes, hoping sleep would push the issue out of her mind. The question still remained unanswered for her… maybe it always would be. Had she done the right or wrong thing? Surely she had made the right decision… right?

* * *

AN: I wanted to call the cafe the Central Perk, after the cafe in Friends, but... Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and have a great day.


	26. Sealed

AN: Here's today's installment, hope you enjoy and thanks for all the reviews.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans**

* * *

_All choices lead you down different roads. Some roads have no barriers but air, and it's as easy as breathing to change you're track. Some roads are protected by walls, and nothing that you do will change the path that you have chosen to walk upon._

Chapter 26 – Sealed

Raven woke up at the crack of dawn yet again. She had had a discomforting sleep, one filled with pestering nightmares, though not ones that would cause her to wake up. Raven sighed, today she had to watch a movie with Simon, and she wasn't particularly looking forward to it. Raven stepped out of her room and headed for the common room. It would be best if she could sneak out of the Tower early in the morning to escape the notice of her fellow Titans… in particular, one of them. She had spent the majority of the night thinking about the question that troubled her deeply. Had she made the right decision? She had made the only decision that wasn't wrong in her eyes… did that make it right? Raven shook her head, trying to shake the question out of head, and began to walk towards the exit of the Tower.

"Where are you going Raven?" muttered Robin, stepping out of the shadows.

"Robin!" cried a startled Raven.

"You can't always sneak out of the tower and leave us all behind wondering where you are. Have you forgotten that we're you're friends?" asked Robin darkly.

"No… it's just for the time-being… I need to do this" replied Raven quietly.

"Do what?" questioned Robin.

"It's none of your business" muttered Raven.

"Not this again… you and Beast Boy better give me some answers to what the hell is going on" growled Robin.

"If you're searching us for answers, you're not likely to find them any time soon" murmured Raven.

"Why's that?" asked Robin, raising a brow.

"Because all this is none of your business" replied Raven with an amused smile upon her face.

"This isn't funny Raven!" cried Robin, "Beast Boy is like a…"

"Don't…" interrupted Raven.

"What?" said Robin.

"Don't tell me what Beast Boy's like" murmured Raven.

"I think you should know, since you caused it" muttered Robin.

"You have no idea what I had to do" cried Raven angrily.

"Of course I don't, because you people won't tell me" exclaimed Robin.

"I'm sorry Robin, but you're not going to get anything from me" muttered Raven, stepping past Robin. Raven walked out of the tower, choosing to walk upon the streets rather than fly. Robin was being very persistent and it painfully reminded her of Beast Boy. Could she tell him what she had done? He was the only one who knew about her and Beast Boy, did she dare to tell him what had happened between her and Beast Boy? No. She couldn't tell him, she knew that he would not allow her to sacrifice herself for the welfare of others. Raven entered the city's mall, heading towards the cinema, preparing herself for more time spent with Simon.

Beast Boy woke up, his eyes fluttering open. In that moment of waking, all memory, all thought and worry, all heart ache and pain were clear from his mind. It was a great feeling, a feeling of freedom from burden. But it was not to last. A rolling sensation of memories, anxiety and pain crashed over Beast Boy, causing him to groan as he relived everything that occurred in the past few days. Raven had left him and he was all alone. With a pained sigh, Beast Boy walked out of his room and into the common room. At least he was feeling once more, at least he wasn't numb, dead anymore.

"Hey Beast Boy" greeted Robin, as Beast Boy stepped into the common room.

"Hey Robin" muttered Beast Boy.

"You look better today, even though you woke up surprisingly early" said Robin.

"Yeah, I do feel better today" replied Beast Boy.

"So you won't mind me asking what happened between you and Raven?" asked Robin.

"It's complicated" muttered Beast Boy, thinking about it.

"Really?" replied Robin, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah. Maybe I'll tell you one day, but not today" said Beast Boy, gulping down a glass of soy milk.

"Maybe I'll be president one day" muttered Robin, irritated that he was out of the loop.

"You never know. Where's Raven?" asked Beast Boy, looking around.

"She went out this morning" replied Robin cautiously.

"Oh… I think I'll be going out too then" stated Beast Boy, before walking out of the Tower. Robin sighed heftily. They were lucky that no villain had turned up for a while, they probably wouldn't stand a chance with Beast Boy gone loopy.

Raven sat motionlessly on a cinema chair, Simon seated next to her. They had exchanged a brief conversation before entering the cinema, and she was glad that it had been short. Simon gazed intently at the screen, watching the movie with a passion. Raven hadn't watched a single segment, her mind on other things. She couldn't avoid Beast Boy forever, there had to come a time where she had to face him, and he would probably confront her some time soon as well. It would be better that she told him that she was going out with Simon, than he found out on his own. Raven nodded in agreement with herself. Yes, she would face Beast Boy later today, and they would talk. Not small talk, or useless chatter. No. It would be real talk.

The movie came to a close as the screen faded to black and credits rolled up it. Simon looked at her, signalling that they should leave, and the pair walked out of the cinema walking side by side.

"That was great don't you think?" exclaimed Simon in excitement.

"Uh yea… brilliant" replied Raven.

"Which part was your favourite?" asked Simon.

"That part… um… you know with the shooting and screaming and stuff" answered Raven, trying to grasp all she remembered from what she had glimpsed from the screen.

"Oh yea, that part was awesome" replied Simon with a smile.

Raven nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" said Simon happily, as they walked through the mall.

Raven walked along side Simon as they wandered through the halls of the mall. She felt a little bit guilty manipulating Simon for her benefit, but if _she_ was what he wanted then she was obliged to deliver. She walked with her head down, and nearly bumped into a by-passer.

"Sorry" came a voice apologising for the collision.

"That's okay…" replied Raven, her voice trailing off as she looked up.

"Raven?" murmured the green changeling standing in front of her.

"Uh… Beast Boy, what are you doing here?" replied Raven, her heart beating rapidly against her chest. She could see the suppressed emotions behind his eyes, and she knew how hard he was trying to keep his feelings under check. Seeing the hurt that lay in his face tore at her heart, but she couldn't turn away.

"I was just walking" muttered Beast Boy.

"Right…" said Raven softly. Even now her feelings for Beast Boy seemed to be rearing up in her throat, and gripping her with a terrifying exhilaration.

"Who's that?" asked Beast Boy suspiciously, pointing at Simon.

Raven's heart stopped. "That's… Simon" she uttered.

"Hello Beast Boy" greeted Simon, putting forward his palm, searching for a handshake. Beast Boy kept his hands by his side, his eyes narrowing.

"_Who_ are you Simon?" muttered Beast Boy, his voice hostile.

"Um… I'm just Raven's friend" answered Simon, taken aback by the fervour in Beast Boy's voice.

"So you're not… more than a friend?" asked Beast Boy, his eyebrow raised.

"Um… I dunno" replied Simon.

"Listen… what's you're name again?" inquired Beast Boy.

"Simon" answered Simon.

"Listen, Simon. If you so much as look at Raven in a way that she dislikes, or touch her in a way she finds discomforting, I will come down on you so hard that you're gonna wish that you'd never met Raven" muttered Beast Boy, his voice overflowing with venom.

Simon stared back at him, unsure how to respond.

"Do you understand me?" asked Beast Boy, taking in heavy breaths.

"Yes" replied Simon.

"I hope you do… for you're sake" muttered Beast Boy.

"Okay…" said Simon, licking his lips.

Beast Boy turned around and walked away. He couldn't believe it, Raven was seeing another guy. Well not necessarily, he thought to himself. Simon had said that they were just friends… but he doubted it. Jealously choked him, as images of Simon kissing Raven filled his mind. He let out an angry growl. This was unbelievable, Raven wouldn't do this to him, would she? They had been together, they had had something that nobody else could have. He couldn't accept it, Raven couldn't be with someone else… it was impossible, he wouldn't believe it. Beast Boy walked through the mall, his head full of anger, jealously and sorrow.

"So that's Beast Boy?" asked Simon, him and Raven standing in the middle of a crowded mall.

"Yeah…" replied Raven breathlessly.

"He seems like a bit of dickhead" muttered Simon.

"No. He's not" said Raven strongly.

Simon raised an eyebrow.

"He's a great guy" continued Raven, her voice softening.

Simon looked at her. "Was there something between you and Beast Boy? Were you… _with_ him?" asked Simon suspiciously.

"No…" Raven lied, her heart aching at the word. She was denouncing a relationship that she had held so dear to her, and it pained her to the core.

"So you weren't more than friends?" continued Simon.

"No" replied Raven.

"Raven… are _we_ more than friends?" asked Simon cautiously.

Raven looked into Simon's bright blue eyes that seemed to blind her with their harsh light. This was it, she had to make her decision now. If she said yes then there was no turning back. Was she ready to sacrifice her life for Beast Boy's sake, and for Simon's happiness? It was the only choice that she could come up with, she couldn't choose anything else. She had to have made the right decision, she couldn't back out now, could she? Memories of her time with Beast Boy floated through her head, and her heart ached. Thoughts of seeing his dead body lying limp on the floor haunted her mind, and she sighed. This was the only way.

"Yes… we are" replied Raven quietly.

Simon smiled softly. "Do you… want to come over to my house tomorrow?" he asked.

"Alright" muttered Raven in reply.

Simon nodded in content.

"I better be going Simon" said Raven.

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow then" murmured Simon.

"Yeah…" muttered Raven softly before walking out of the mall. She walked back towards the Tower her head filled with thoughts. So she had sealed the deal, and there was no backing out now. She was obliged to stick with Simon, and forever it would be so. Never to be with Beast Boy, never to be with anyone other than Simon. She had sacrificed her happiness, her entire life so Beast Boy would be well, and it was not a choice she regretted. She thought back to the hostility of the look upon Beast Boy's face. She definitely wasn't looking forward to confronting him now. With a sigh she kept walking, thinking about the consequences of her actions.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, things are about to get real busy around here.


	27. No More

AN: Here's today's installment. It's back to school for me, so some chapters might take a bit longer to come than normal. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titan**

* * *

_Fly to my hand, oh Raven,_

_For I shall look after you,_

_Land upon my shoulder, oh Raven,_

_For I shall care for you,_

_Let me hold you, oh Raven,_

_For I want to comfort you._

_Nip at my shoulder, oh Raven,_

_For I wish to feel of you,_

_Bite at my heart, oh Raven,_

_For I shall love you,_

_Tear away my soul, oh Raven,_

_For it yearns to be with you._

_Kill me, dear Raven,_

_For I cannot live without you._

Chapter 27 – No More

Raven walked solemnly down the streets of Jump City, the night's howling breeze threatening to blow her over, but she kept on. She had no idea how she was going to confront Beast Boy, but she needed to talk to him, needed to sort some things out. She was afraid to face him though; afraid of what he might say, afraid that she would fall to temptation. With a sigh, she stopped in front of Titan's Tower, looking at the towering building that seemed to rise into the night skies. She dearly hoped that Beast Boy wasn't in, hoping to prolong the inevitable. She walked into the Tower, her cloak sweeping behind her.

"Hello Raven, nice of you to join us" muttered Robin as Raven entered through the Tower's door.

"Hey Rae, where've you been all day" asked Cyborg, pausing his video game.

"I've been out" muttered Raven in reply, walking past her friends out of the common room.

"Did I say something wrong?" said Cyborg, as he watched the common room doors slide closed.

"I think she's just had a long day" replied Robin, his eyes still stuck to the entrance of the common room.

Raven stepped into her room, thankful that Beast Boy wasn't in yet. She sighed heavily, preparing herself mentally for her encounter with Beast Boy. She knew he would feel betrayed, cheated and she couldn't stand to see the look of anger, betrayal and hurt in his eyes that had once swirled with care. Raven, closed her eyes. She had made the right choice though, she knew it, there was no other way to keep everyone happy. A tapping sounded at her door, waking her from her thoughts.

"It's Robin" came a voice from the other side of the door.

"What do you want?" asked Raven. Probably to interrogate her some more about Beast Boy, she guessed.

"Dinner's on the table if you're hungry, you haven't joined us to eat for a while now" said Robin.

He was right, thought Raven. She hadn't been very kind to her friends as of late. It wouldn't hurt to join them at the table. She got up from her bed, and stepped out of her room, to a satisfied Robin.

"Thanks Raven" he replied. They walked into the common room, and sat the kitchen table to the delight of Starfire and Cyborg. Raven looked around, seeing her companions eat quickly. It was Chinese takeaway. Raven hadn't even noticed how hungry she was, her thoughts having occupied her mind completely. She dug into her food, though slowly, eating gladly.

"Long time no see" piped up Cyborg, his mouth full of food.

"It's great to see you too" muttered Raven without looking up.

"Where've been lately?" asked Cyborg.

"Around" replied Raven, swatting away the question.

"You have been at the Around?" asked Starfire confusedly.

"No…" started Raven.

"She means…" said Robin, explaining the entirety of the expression to Starfire to Raven's relief. They had avoided the issue, and she was grateful for it. She didn't know how long she could take the constant pestering of her fellows, but she couldn't reveal to them the whereabouts and reasons for her outings. Not yet at least.

"Anybody seen Beast Boy?" asked Cyborg, looking around the table as if just noticing he was not there.

"No, he hasn't been around all day" replied Robin.

"Perhaps we should go look for him?" suggested Starfire concernedly.

"I'm pretty sure he's okay" muttered Robin in response.

Raven took a final bite of her food, before standing up and leaving the table. She didn't want to be around for a conversation about Beast Boy, thinking about him was enough to make anxious. She was so afraid that she would be unable to control her impulses, and would return to him, destroying her entire plan. She didn't how she was going to resist, the only way she could think of was to continually remind herself of her obligation to Simon. Hopefully Beast Boy would back off if she denied him… though it wasn't something that she was hopeful for. Beast Boy's persistence was legend. She just wanted Beast Boy to come back into the Tower, she was sick of waiting in anxiety and worry. She just wanted the entire encounter to be over with, to settle some issues and then move on. Raven stepped into her room, with a sigh, picking up a book to keep her mind off Beast Boy.

Late night was approaching and Beast Boy still hadn't come back. Raven sat in her room, still unable to shake the foreboding feeling from her head. With a growl of irritation at her inability to throw her anxiety out, she stood up taking her book with her. Perhaps it would be easier to drown out her thoughts if she mingled with the other Titans. With swept out of her room quickly, heading for the common room. Not an eye rose at her entry, something that she was thankful for. Cyborg was on the couch, predictably playing his video games. Robin and Starfire were still sitting on the kitchen table, a friendly chat ensuing between them. Raven sat down, beginning to read the book in her hands, hoping her mind would drift away from Beast Boy.

Raven's eyes skimmed over the lines of the book. It was a good one; _The Shining_. Her mind wasn't really _into _it though; she was merely reading words, not the story. She was slightly worried that Beast Boy was in danger, or had been hurt. It was unnatural for him to be outside of the Tower for so long, and especially so late. She just wanted to see him again, his green complexion and his handsome face. To look into his blazing eyes, and hear his soft, soothing voice. Raven shook her head, trying to shake the thoughts of Beast Boy. She couldn't let her feelings for him interfere with her plan for his welfare and Simon's happiness. She forced her eyes back onto the pages of her book, letting the words wash over her in an attempt to drown at any thoughts.

The door to Titan's Tower, revealing a green changeling. His face was hard, obviously racked in thoughts. The other Titans paused in their activities, turning to face their companion.

"Yo B, what's up?" asked Cyborg, seeing the look on his face.

Beast Boy merely grunted in reply, stepping slowly into the common room.

"Beast Boy, where have been?" muttered Robin, his eyes questioning.

"Out" stated Beast Boy, his voice low and dangerous.

Raven looked into his eyes seeing a swirling world of emotions behind them, none of them were comforting. Beast Boy's eyes swept over the common room, finally finding Raven's.

"Raven, we need to talk" muttered Beast Boy, his eyes narrowing at her.

Raven looked sadly into his eyes, and nodded. The pair walked out of the common room, leaving their fellow Titans looking in confusion at each other, unaware of what was going on.

Beast Boy and Raven walked out of the common room, stepping into Beast Boy's room, the door closing swiftly behind them. The pair looked at each other, their faces filled with emotion. Raven stared into Beast Boy's eyes, the hurt and betrayal etched into his face. She felt a longing to comfort him, to hold him and to apologise for everything that she had done, but she held herself back. She would be doing no one any favours in the long run if she submitted to the yearning of her heart.

Beast Boy gazed into Raven's violet eyes. Eyes that he had lost, eyes that he would do anything to regain. Her face was sad, and sorrowful, and his heart was pained to see her so. But things had to be sorted out, and he couldn't let her sad face force him away from the issue.

"Hey Raven" murmured Beast Boy, trying to get conversation started in a friendly tone, rather than hostile.

"Hey…" replied Raven softly, unable to avert her gaze.

"Who was that guy I met today?" asked Beast Boy.

"He was who he said he was" answered Raven.

"Is he going out with you?" inquired Beast Boy cautiously.

"… Yes" shuddered Raven, her voice coming out so softly that Beast Boy could barely pick it up.

"So you're with him?" asked Beast Boy, his eyes darkening.

"Beast Boy…" started Raven.

"You chose him over me" muttered Beast Boy nodding his head, as if agreeing with his realisation.

"It's not like that Beast Boy" said Raven.

"I can't believe that you'd… I… I thought we had something Raven. I thought we had something that no one else could possibly give" whispered Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy it's…" started Raven.

"How can you be with Simon? How? You can't be, this has got to be some ploy to push me away from you, isn't it?" cried Beast Boy in denial.

"You're wrong Beast Boy" muttered Raven.

"Am I? I just can't believe you could…" said Beast Boy softly.

"Believe it or not Beast Boy, it's happening" replied Raven quietly, her heart pounding painfully at her words. She could hardly breathe. She was forcing herself not to fall apart into Beast Boy, not to give in and it was painful.

"Raven… please don't do this. Please…" murmured Beast Boy.

Raven remained silent, her heart falling to shreds.

"It's not too late… you don't have to do this… I can't stand to lose you Raven, please don't let me lose you" whispered Beast Boy, tears welling up in his eyes.

Raven felt a tear slide down her cheek as she shook her head, forcing herself to deny him.

"Raven…" murmured Beast Boy, his voice in a world of pain.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy" whispered Raven, before walking out of his room, heading for her own. Tears fell freshly from her violet eyes, as her heart lay shattered at the bottom of her stomach. She couldn't believe what she had said, it had been so painful so horrible, but she had denied him, she had forced him off and hurt him. Her breaths came in shudders, as her body was racked with tears, and she fled into her room, lying pathetically on her bed, tears streaming down her face.

Beast Boy couldn't believe it. Heavy tears trickled down his face. Raven had denounced him, he had completely lost her. Unable to bear the thought, Beast Boy lay down upon his bed, his heart crying out to anyone, for comfort. Raven's face drifted through his head, and he choked on a sob. "Oh Raven…" he whispered to himself, his heart in horrible pain, as memories floated to the surface. It was over. _They_ were over. He and Raven were no more…

* * *

AN: :( Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The Shining happens to be written by Stephen King, and is one that I've wanted to read for a while now. Thanks everyone for the reviews, they are much appreciated. I hope everyone has a nice day.


	28. Casual Conversations

AN: Thank you for all you're reviews, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans**

* * *

"_A little less conversation, a little more action please"_

_- Elvis_

Chapter 28 – Casual Conversations

Raven woke up suddenly, her eyes flickering open. Another day, another nightmare. They were always the same now, always about her killing Beast Boy. Just another reminder of why she had to do what she was doing. Raven stepped out of bed, walking into the common room. She had to go to Simon's house today, and she wasn't really sure what to make of it. Did this mean they were stepping up the relationship? She didn't know, she had no experience in relationships whatsoever… only Beast Boy's. She reflected on their confrontation the previous night. He had been disbelieving that her relationship with Simon was genuine. He was right of course, but she couldn't let him know. How could she convince him otherwise and force him to throw her away? Raven lifted a cup of tea to her lips, taking a sip of the warm liquid.

Robin walked into the common room, surprised at seeing Raven. It had been a while since she had actually stayed in the Tower after waking up.

"Good morning Raven" greeted Robin, looking at her.

"Morning Robin" replied Raven quietly.

"Glad that you're actually here in the Tower" said Robin.

Raven remained silent. She didn't know what time Simon expected her to be at his place, but she presumed it would be before lunch. She sighed as her mind drifted back to Beast Boy. She had hurt him deeply the night before, but she had her reasons. She was doing the right thing, she told herself. Somehow she had to convince Beast Boy that her relationship with Simon was genuine. She had to become more dedicated, put more effort into him, maybe that would prove to Beast Boy the verity of their relationship. Raven sighed. Could one force themselves to love? She wasn't sure, it was all a grey area for her. Sure she had forced other emotions but love? She wasn't even sure if she'd experienced it, maybe with Beast Boy but she couldn't be sure. How could anybody be sure, she thought to herself. She looked at the clock hanging in the common room.

"It was nice seeing you, but I'm leaving now" muttered Raven to Robin.

"Oh, you heading to that place that I'm not supposed to know about to do things that I'm not allowed to be aware of for reasons that are unknown to me?" asked Robin, raising an eyebrow.

"Basically" replied Raven, before walking out of the Tower.

Robin watched her cloak trail out of the Tower. He had given up trying to get answers from Raven. The only possible source of information he could break would be Beast Boy, and there was no point wasting his time upon the unmovable wall that was Raven. Still he sat down pondering where she always went during the day, opening up the newspaper.

Raven walked briskly through the streets of Jump City. Morning at the city was always enjoyable for her. The fresh air, and soft light of the sun combined to give the entire city a uplifting feel about it. She headed towards Simon's house, trying to recall the brief instructions that he had given her. She hoped they would be doing something other than talking, since she didn't know how she'd ever force herself to love someone who consistently started up pointless conversations. With a sigh she continued walking down the streets of the city, glad that the hustle and bustle that usually afflicted the roads was not present.

Beast Boy opened his eyes sluggishly, enjoying the brief moments after sleep where one's memories seem to fade behind them. Etchings of the past returned back into his mind, ending his reprieve to his disappointment. His thoughts wandered back to the night before, to his conversation with Raven. She had rejected him, thrown him away for another guy. Surely she couldn't really like this Simon, he thought to himself. She had to be trying to force him to turn away from her. It sounded like something Raven would do. Beast Boy sighed, there had to be a way to convince her to return to him, but he had no idea what. When Raven made a decision no one else could possibly force her to change it, not without pure reasoning. And what Beast Boy had in his advantage wasn't reason. He walked slowly out of his room and into the common room, where three heads rose looking questioningly at him.

"Hey dudes…" muttered Beast Boy cautiously, eyeing the looks they were giving him.

"Hello Beast Boy" replied Robin, looking ready to pounce on him.

"Yes indeed, morning of goodness Beast Boy" added Starfire.

"We've been chatting B" started Cyborg.

"And we'd really like to know what you were talking to Raven about yesterday" muttered Robin. He knew it was going to be something about their relationship, but he was sick of being left in the dark.

"We were sorting out a few issues between us" replied Beast Boy, biting into a tofu sandwich.

"That sounds wonderful" cried a delighted Starfire, whose grin faded at the serious looks of Cyborg and Robin.

"Sorting out a few issues?" inquired Robin.

"Yeah" muttered Beast Boy in response.

"What kinda issues?" asked Cyborg.

"Oh you know… the usual, like arguing and stuff" lied Beast Boy.

"Oh really?" replied Robin, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah…" replied Beast Boy.

"And now will you stop the arguing?" asked Starfire.

"Uh…" started Beast Boy.

"Where were you yesterday Beast Boy?" asked Robin, overriding Starfire's question.

"I was um… at the mall watching a movie" lied Beast Boy.

"What movie?" asked Cyborg.

"Oh, one of the new ones, you guys probably wouldn't know it" replied Beast Boy.

"Try me" muttered Robin.

Beast Boy attempted to look at his watch surreptitiously. "Oh, speaking of movies, looks like I've got to go and watch one now!" cried Beast Boy, getting up from the table and heading for the exit.

"Beast Boy we haven't…" exclaimed Robin.

"Sorry dude, I can't miss this movie" called out Beast Boy, before closing the door to the Tower. The other Titans glanced at each other, before returning to their normal activities, their minds still pondering on the many questions that lay there.

Raven sat meekly on a sofa inside of Simon's house. They had had polite conversation, and a little bit of coffee, but otherwise nothing interesting had occurred, not in Raven's books at least. She still didn't know if someone could force love or not, or replicate in any way. But surely there was another way to convince Beast Boy of her and Simon's relationships genuineness. Perhaps she was thinking too practically about love... Raven shook away the thought and looked up as Simon returned from the kitchen with a cup of water for the two of them. He sat down next to her, handing her a glass of water.

"Hi again" said Simon cheerfully, smiling at Raven.

Raven remained silent, taking a sip of water.

"You know, I can't believe that I'm actually going out with you" stated Simon happily.

Raven raised a brow.

"You're like a Teen Titan, one of the coolest. I've got to be one of the luckiest guys out there" continued Simon with a smile, attempting to flatter Raven.

Raven looked him dead in the eye. "You better not be dating me to have me as some sort of prize that you can show off to your friends" muttered Raven, her voice deadly.

"No! No, of course not, I was just saying that I'm really lucky to have such a great girl like you" cried Simon, reassuring Raven.

Raven took her eyes away from Simon's, taking another sip from her glass. She scolded herself in her head. She definitely wasn't helping their relationship look genuine, way to go Raven, she thought to herself. She had to be nicer if she were to stand any chance of convincing Beast Boy to back off, and live his own life.

"Uh… you know when I told my parents that you'd be coming over they were pretty excited" murmured Simon, trying to recover their conversation.

"Really?" said Raven, trying to sound interested.

"Yeah! My mum was going crazy. She's gonna be back from her part-time job in an hour or so. I reckon she's gonna be all over you" continued Simon with increased confidence.

"Oh…" replied Raven, unsure how to respond.

"So you wouldn't mind heading out to the park or something so we can avoid her?" asked Simon cautiously.

"Sure, that's fine" answered Raven.

"Great, let's go" said Simon, standing up. Raven followed suit, ready to head out.

Beast Boy walked swiftly through the mall. Walking always helped him think, but there was never really enough space in the Tower to walk. He preferred the loud ambience of the mall to hang around, it always helped him drown out any unwanted thoughts. Yet still he was unable to throw Raven from his mind. It was like some kind of disease that had formed on his brain, something that couldn't be thrown off unless he cut off a bit of himself. Inadvertently he bumped into someone, and he looked up.

"Sorry" he muttered.

"That's okay" said the girl he had bumped into. She was wearing a black shirt and pants, and her long, dark, silky hair hung abundantly down her back. Beast Boy took a good look at her. Her face was pale, and seemed to accentuate the darkness of her eyes. She was pretty… but not beautiful.

"You're Beast Boy aren't you?" asked the girl with a British accent.

"Uh… yea" replied Beast Boy.

"I don't think I've really met you before. I'm Lenore, but most people call me Len" greeted Lenore.

"Hi Lenore or Len" said Beast Boy.

"I don't mind either" stated Lenore.

"Oh okay…" replied Beast Boy, unsure what to say to the stranger.

"You're quite popular among my friends" said Lenore.

"Oh really?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yes… I'm glad I met you" answered Lenore.

"Uh… me too" said Beast Boy, taking her statement as signal of their parting. He walked off wondering at the strangeness of the moment. It wasn't often he got random people trying to make conversation with him, most people stayed well away from him because of his strange complexion. Beast Boy shrugged it off, for some strange reason Lenore reminded him of Raven, and he really didn't know why. He sighed, his thoughts returning to the violet-haired girl that always seemed to haunt his mind. How could he convince her to return to him? Could he at all? He decided to head back to the Tower, still pondering the questions.

Raven walked next to Simon in the park, the green luscious grass reminding her of her nightmares. She shook the thought from her mind, knowing it would be no good to think of the horrors of her sleep. She wondered what they would be doing at the park, if anything at all.

"I'm glad you decided to come here, it's a great place" said Simon.

"It is, I've always liked it here. Thanks" replied Raven, forcing herself to become involved in the conversation. This was the only way she could ever force herself to _like_ him, let alone love him.

"You want an ice cream?" asked Simon.

"Um… no thanks" replied Raven. Sure she wanted to express the genuineness of her and Simon's relationship, but she had her limits. She had always hated ice cream.

"Oh, okay" muttered Simon, looking a little disappointed.

"Sorry, but I've never really liked ice creams that much" explained Raven.

"That's okay" replied Simon.

"You know, I think it's about time you met my friends" piped up Raven abruptly.

"Your… friends?" inquired Simon.

"The other Titans" extrapolated Raven.

"Oh. I guess that'd be great meeting them" replied Simon.

Raven nodded. "I better go and tell them then" she said, asking permission to leave.

"Sure, go ahead" said Simon.

Raven slowly walked out of the park, her head swirling. She couldn't believe what she had said. She had actually invited Simon to meet her friends. She had to reveal her secret to everyone, all the Titans. Raven shook her head, disbelieving of what she had done on impulse. But surely the other Titans wouldn't mind so much… except Beast Boy. She thought about, if she did tell the others surely that would convince Beast Boy that her relationship with Simon wasn't just a charade. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all. Her thoughts flipped to Cyborg and Starfire. Their reactions would be easy enough to handle, and she knew Cyborg would be too afraid to jab her about it. But Robin, he was the only one besides Beast Boy who knew about her relationship with Beast Boy. He would probably see the entire ordeal as something negative, like she had cheated on Beast Boy. Raven sighed, this was her sacrifice and there was no stopping it now.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and have a lovely day. I've been a fan of Edgar Allen Poe's poems, btw.


	29. Meet the Titans

AN: Sorry for the slightly late update, had sport. Hope you enjoy this chapter, a longish one.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans**

* * *

"_Friends are the family we choose for ourselves"_

_Edna Buchanan _

Chapter 29 – Meet the Titans

The sun had fallen low, and merely the whisper of orange glow could be made out in the twilight evening. Raven walked carefully to the Tower, carrying the weight of her task upon her shoulders. Thoughts ran rife through her head as she prepared herself to tell her fellow Titans of her relationship with Simon. She definitely wasn't looking forward to it, especially seeing the expression on Beast Boy's face but it had to be done. She wondered if everyone was actually home at the Tower, hoping that they were to quickly end the anxiety that seemed to grip at her. With a sigh she paused before the door to Titan's Tower, looking up at the rearing height of it. Pushing back any doubts, Raven walked in, ready to reveal all to her teammates.

Beast Boy was sitting next to Cyborg playing video games, his thoughts wondering, not focusing on the screen. He could find no solution for the problem that had been presented to him, Raven had been taken from him, and now somehow he had to get her back. How could he prove to her that her powers couldn't hurt him? It wasn't something that he really knew, but all he wanted was Raven, back in his arms. He turned his head when he heard the door to Titan's Tower open, and his heart shuddered at the sight of Raven.

"Yo Rae" cried Cyborg, pausing the video game to look up at the empath.

"Hello Raven" muttered Robin, his eyes narrowing at the sight of her. He had still been trying to deduce what she had talked to Beast Boy about.

"Hey" replied Raven, looking around the room, and her eyes stopping at Beast Boy. Hopefully her scheme would work, hopefully she would see him with another, smiling one day.

"What's up?" asked Cyborg, seeing the look on Raven's face.

Raven sighed, looking down. "I've got something to tell you all…" started Raven. The other Titans gazed at her with bated breath. Beast Boy stared at her, hoping what he thought was going to happen, wouldn't.

"I'm going out with someone" murmured Raven. There was utter silence. Raven looked around at the shocked faces of her friends, and she shuffled her feet nervously, unsure how to break the awkwardness of the situation.

"You're going out with someone…? _You're_ going out with someone!?" exclaimed Cyborg in disbelief.

"Glorious! What is the going out?" asked a slightly confused Starfire.

"Dating" muttered Robin, not turning to face Starfire, his eyes still glued to Raven. "Who's the boyfriend?" questioned Robin, his face dark.

"Someone called Simon" replied Raven nervously, hoping she would not have to suffer much from the reactions of her friends. Starfire looked elated, which was expected. Cyborg was looking confused, yet still managing to put on a happy face for her. And as expected Robin had not taken the news well. His eyes had a dangerous look about them, and she worried about what he was thinking. She turned her head, her eyes meeting Beast Boy's. He was crestfallen, as if having taking a blow with which one could never recover from. His eyes portrayed sorrow, hurt and pain, that rebounded between him and Raven. She pulled her eyes from his, keeping her mind focused on what she had to do, on Beast Boy's welfare.

"That's great" cried Cyborg, smiling at Raven.

"Indeed this is most wonderful" squealed Starfire, attempting to hug Raven, who sidestepped her.

"When will we meet this 'Simon'?" muttered Robin, rolling Simon's name around his tongue as if it were something disgusting.

"Um… I asked him to come over tomorrow" answered Raven cautiously, looking at Robin.

"Tomorrow!?" exclaimed Cyborg.

"We must quickly prepare" cried out Starfire, wanting to make a good impression on Simon.

Raven kept silent, looking at her feet. She heard a shuddering breath issue from her left, and she turned her head, seeing Beast Boy sweep swiftly out of the common room. She felt her heart shake in its ribs, as she watched him leave the room.

Beast Boy ran the last length to his room, shutting the door and breaking down on the floor, his body shuddering as tears started to well up to his eyes. He held them back, forcing them back where they came from. Raven hadn't been lying, she really had been going out with Simon to be with Simon rather than to push Beast Boy away. He couldn't believe it, she had left him for another guy. Beast Boy closed his eyes, trying to shut out his thoughts. It was no use; memories of his time with Raven flew through his mind, and his heart burned with pain as he realised that she was gone forever. He would never get her back, it really was over. There was a soft knock at his door.

"Beast Boy…" came a voice. He knew that voice, he'd recognise it anywhere. It was a voice that caused his stomach to flutter and heart to quicken, a voice he would always miss.

"Come in" Beast Boy replied quietly, getting up from the floor. Raven stepped into his room, her cloak trailing behind her, and she looked at Beast Boy with sad eyes.

"Are you okay?" asked Raven softly.

"I'm fine" muttered Beast Boy, turning away from Raven so she wouldn't see the lie in his eyes.

"I know you're not" murmured Raven.

"What do you want?" asked Beast Boy not unkindly.

"I want you to be okay" replied Raven softly.

Beast Boy looked up into her violet eyes that seemed to suck him in. He remained silent, lost in the everlasting trails of violet that seemed to surround him.

"I'm sorry for putting you through this Beast Boy" whispered Raven, before leaving his room. Beast Boy sat sadly on his bed, his heart bursting with pain, but he held back the tears that wanted to flow. He lay down upon his bed, his thoughts and memories consuming him.

Raven slowly crept under her bed covers. She had done the right thing, she told herself, feeling regrets and doubts creep under her mind. She couldn't kill Beast Boy, it was a necessary sacrifice, and it was working, but why did she regret her choice so much? Raven scrunched her eyes closed, trying to clear her thoughts. She had to make sure she appeared in good relations with Simon the next day. She had to force herself to love him, or at least duplicated it satisfactorily. Raven sighed, she just wanted the entire affair to be over with… but she had an entire lifetime more to spend in this situation. With thoughts swirling through her head, Raven drifted off to sleep, awaiting the day to come.

The birds were chirping and a new sun had risen, its morning rays blasting through Jump City and the windows of the tower. Raven woke up, her mind glad for the dreamless sleep she had received. Walking sluggishly out of her room, Raven headed for the common room. She had a long day ahead of her, and hopefully everything went well. She hoped Simon wouldn't be too tough to handle, and that Beast Boy wouldn't… She just wished that everything could just go smoothly. Raven shook her head, things were bound to go wrong, and she had to be ready for anything. She sipped a cup of coffee, wanting something stronger to wash away her thoughts. The door to Robin's room slid open, and the team leader walked out, his head turning slightly to face Raven, before sitting down at the kitchen table to read the newspaper.

"Good morning Robin" greeted Raven, raising an eyebrow at how her leader had not greeted her as usual.

Robin merely grunted in reply, scanning the headlines. Raven rolled her eyes, and returned to her coffee, looking out the window, wondering when Simon would arrive.

"What happened?" asked Robin abruptly.

"What…?" started Raven before being interrupted.

"Between you and Beast Boy. What happened?" his head turning to face Raven.

"I… I didn't cheat on him" murmured Raven, having been expecting Robin to have confronted her sooner or later.

"I didn't say you did" muttered Robin.

"I can't really tell you Robin, I… it's complicated" replied Raven quietly.

"God damn it, Raven. I'm sick and tired of hearing that from you" cried Robin angrily.

"I can't say anything else" murmured Raven helplessly.

"You can tell me the truth" exclaimed Robin.

Raven shook her head. "The then was between me and Beast Boy. The now is between me and Simon. I'm sorry Robin, but unless you're the next, you won't be getting answers about things that you aren't a part of" muttered Raven.

Robin opened his mouth to say something before he was interrupted with the sound of the common room doors sliding open.

"Yo guys, you ready for Rae's big day?" exclaimed Cyborg, cutting through the conversation between Raven and Robin.

"It's not _my_ big day" muttered Raven, before walking out of the room.

"Sheesh, what's up with her?" asked Cyborg curiously.

"That's between me and Raven" muttered Robin, scowling at the null results of his conversation with Raven.

"Sorry man…" muttered Cyborg, backing away from what he knew was a pissed off leader.

Raven returned to the common room holding a book, and she sat down delicately on the common room couch, her eyes not leaving the pages that lay in front of her. It wasn't long before all the Titans had woken up, and the Tower truly came to life. Raven still sat engrossed in her book, ignoring the occasional banter from Cyborg, smiling calls from Starfire, dark glares from Robin and sad gaze of Beast Boy. She heard a noise and looked up out of the window, seeing Simon standing outside, ready to walk in. Raven stood up, and walked out of the Tower, while her friends were too busy preparing for Simon's arrival.

"Hey" said Simon nervously, looking at Raven.

"Hello Simon" replied Raven, looking at him. He had dressed up for the event, trying to make himself look presentable at the very least.

"Um… so should we go in?" asked Simon, looking at Raven.

"Yes… I guess. But I should warn you, don't expect to be greeted with open arms by everyone… and if you aren't then don't be upset" murmured Raven.

Simon nodded, and the pair walked into the Tower. The other Titans were so busy making food, or cleaning up that they didn't even notice the pair who walked in.

"Uh… guys" called out Raven softly. All the Titans looked around, causing her to blush slightly. She never really liked to put personal things forward to other people besides herself, but there was always a first time for everything. The four Titans whipped around and walked swiftly towards Raven and Simon, dropping what they were doing.

"Yo… Simon was it?" greeted Cyborg, putting his hand out.

"Hello Cyborg" replied Simon, shaking his hand, remembering his name from what Raven had told him about her friends.

"Greetings Simon!" cried Starfire, pulling him into a humongous hug of joy, before stepping back.

"Uh… hi" greeted Simon, rubbing his back. He turned next to Robin, where he met an icy glare.

"Hey Robin" cried Simon, laying out a hand to shake.

Robin looked at Simon with dark eyes. His pupils flickered from Raven back to Simon. "Hello" he muttered, leaving his hand unshaken.

"And Beast Boy I've already met. Hey…" said Simon quietly, looking at the green changeling. Beast Boy just gazed at Raven with sad eyes, his head too full of thoughts, his heart too full of emotions. He wanted to smash Simon, to beat him up until he could never get up again. They were selfish urges, driven by his anger and sorrow for losing Raven.

"Oh… hey" murmured Beast Boy quietly, seeing Simon had been waiting for an answer.

"Sit down" said Cyborg, pointing at the couch. All six of them sat down upon the couch, an awkward silence ensuing.

"Tell me Simon…" muttered Robin, the name coming out disdainfully. "How did you come to meet Raven?" he asked.

"Um… I was out at the uh… mall and I saw her in a store and I talked to her for um… a short while" answered Simon, his palms sweaty.

"Oh at the mall. Sounds like an absolutely fabulous place to meet" replied Robin darkly.

"Yeah uh… it was" replied Simon, fidgeting.

"How long have you been seeing Raven?" interrogated Robin.

"Only like a um… week or uh… something" answered Simon.

"Wow. You're relationship sure started fast" muttered Robin, the other Titans remaining silent, letting their leader do the questioning.

"Yeah…" said Simon.

"Do you have any indication why?" asked Robin.

"Why our relationship grew so fast?" replied Simon.

"Yes" said Robin, his eyes narrowing.

"Um… I dunno maybe we just get along well" answered Simon.

"Personally, I think it's a bit fishy" said Robin.

"Oh… um, do you?" said Simon, feeling uncomfortable.

"Oh yes I do. Don't you?" asked Robin.

"Not at all" replied Simon, glancing swiftly at Raven, before turning back to Robin.

"Do you think you really have a relationship at all?" inquired Robin, his eyes dark. Beast Boy looked up at Robin, wondering why he harboured such thoughts against Simon.

"Of course I do" said Simon.

"Do you want to know my opinion on the matter?" asked Robin quietly.

"Um… is it something that I'd like to know?" inquired Simon, biting his lip.

"No… no I don't think you'd like it at all" muttered Robin, his voice deadly quiet.

Simon gulped, and took in a sudden breath.

"Anyway, besides what Robin's got to say, welcome to Titan's Tower" exclaimed Cyborg, giving Robin a funny look.

"Oh um… yea, it's great to be here" replied Simon.

"It was great meeting you, and we hope you come visit us some time" said Cyborg, ushering Simon out of the Tower after his rather quick visit.

The Titans all sat down on the couch. Raven glared angrily at Robin, who returned the stare.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Robin?" cried Raven furiously.

Robin remained silent looking her in the eye.

"You…" growled Raven, but she stopped the rest of her sentence. This was his payback for not telling him the truth, for not answering his questions. So he suspected the truth about her relationship between her and Simon. And he had made it clear to her and everyone. She glared at him with killer eyes.

"Robin…" murmured Beast Boy carefully.

Robin finally pulled his gaze from Raven. He had done what he had because he knew Raven had to account for her actions. Whatever she had done she had broken Beast Boy's heart, whether she had cheated or not, she had hurt a fellow member of his team, and he was not happy. He didn't like outsiders intruding into Titan affairs, most especially if the intrusion was to the detriment of one of the Titans.

"What is it Beast Boy" replied Robin.

"You didn't have to do that" Beast Boy murmured.

"Of course he didn't have to do that. Why the hell did he do that in the first place?" exclaimed Raven. Starfire and Cyborg sat on the end of the couch, backing away from an argument which they were on unsure ground.

"You know why I did that Raven" muttered Robin.

"Revenge?" inquired Raven.

"Not for myself" replied Robin.

Raven's eyes flicked towards Beast Boy before returning to Robin.

"Robin…" started Beast Boy.

"I told you to stay out of this Robin" cried Raven.

"She's right. This is none of your business" agreed Beast Boy quietly, glancing at Raven.

Robin closed his eyes, before opening them wide. "You guys better sort something out" he muttered, before standing up and leaving for his room. Cyborg and Starfire looked at each other confused, but quickly followed suit, and left for their rooms.

"Raven…" murmured Beast Boy.

"Not now" whispered Raven. She stood up and swept out of the common room. Beast Boy looked down at his feet, his heart aching. Raven had left him, she had slipped from his fingers and fallen into another's. Robin was rampaging through their affairs. He, himself, was all alone. Beast Boy sighed softly. Things were getting out of hand, what could he do? How could he fix things, mend things, put things right. It would have been better if he had never fallen for Raven, then none of this would have happened. Beast Boy shook his head, no he couldn't regret falling for Raven. Those moments with her had been something that no one would trade for something else. Things were spiralling madly, and he couldn't stop them. He knew something was going to happen, something bad. Things were out of control.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, more to come. Thought I'd chuck in a direct relation to the title of this story. Hope you all have a great day, and thanks everyone for the reviews. I recently gained 'Edgar Allan Poe Complete Tales & Poems', and I must say some of his poems are lovely. Anyway, enough rambling, goodbye for now and be ready for some action.


	30. Consumed

AN: Here's today's installment. Hope you all enjoy Chapter 30.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans**

* * *

"_I had a nightmare  
The Wolf eating The Raven"_

_Sonata Arctica_

Chapter 30 – Consumed

Beast Boy walked out of his room. It was afternoon, and the skies were filled with clouds, giving the day a dark demeanour. Beast Boy stepped into the common room looking around. He had been thinking about the entire situation for the majority of his stay in his room, and he figured that he should just go with the flow. Beast Boy's eyes swept the room, noticing Raven was nowhere in sight, and he knew that she had left her room earlier. She must have gone out… with Simon, came an additional though. Beast Boy sighed, and walked out of the Tower, it wouldn't be such a bad idea for him to leave too, things were getting hectic, and leaving the Tower might refresh him a little.

Raven was walking in the mall next to Simon, who was talking to her.

"You're friends were… interesting" said Simon, glancing at Raven for her reaction.

"Yes… they are" replied Raven quietly

"I don't think I made a good impression though…" muttered Simon.

"Don't worry about them" murmured Raven, her mind flying back to when Simon met her fellow Titans.

"Robin seems to… hate me" said Simon softly.

"He doesn't hate you, he's just… protective" replied Raven.

Simon nodded slowly.

"You shouldn't take his opinion too heart, things are a bit crazy with us Titans at the moment" muttered Raven.

"Why?" asked Simon.

Raven wanted to tell him it was none of his business, but she closed her mouth before the words came out. "We've been busy lately" answered Raven instead.

Simon looked at her curiously. Raven stared back, she never really had gotten over the brilliance of his blue eyes. They seemed to reflect the light right back at you. His eye seemed to have been woven from the material of the blue sky, with random streaks of powerful blue lightning. There was the tiniest hint of green that lay beneath the blue that seemed to overwhelm Simon's eye. Green like Beast Boy's eyes. Eyes that seemed to glow with emerald brilliance and pierce you're soul with blazing intensity. Raven took in a sharp breath, as the image of Beast Boy wafted through her head, causing her heart to quicken. Memories of them together seemed to be the only ones she had, memories of their closeness, their kisses, their care and affection. Raven blinked hard, trying to force her mind away from Beast Boy. If this kept happening her plan to help Beast Boy would be a lot harder than she had anticipated.

"You okay?" murmured Simon.

"Yeah…" whispered Raven, looking up.

"Let's go get some ice-cream" said Simon, taking her towards a store.

Raven sighed, he had forgotten she didn't like ice-cream. She didn't dare reject the offer though, in case her voice quivered under the emotions for Beast Boy that had overwhelmed her heart. She watched Simon buy an ice-cream, and she felt like crying. She had made the wrong decision, surely she had. She couldn't live with this constant yearning for Beast Boy, and she would surely die if that longing was not satisfied. Raven closed her eyes, she would kill Beast Boy if she returned to him, she couldn't return to him. Shaking thoughts of regret from her head, she opened her eyes again with an ice-cream in her hand. With a defeated sigh she bit into the vanilla cone, thoughts of Beast Boy abound.

Beast Boy was walking around the mall aimlessly, as thoughts of Raven seemed to continually pour into his mind. He would have to live with the fact that he could never get her back, that she was gone. Hopefully soon the yearning for her would leave, and at last his heart could rest. He heard a voice from behind him, and he turned around. It was Lenore.

"Hello Beast Boy" murmured Lenore. She had been sitting at a dark café, _Cold Winter_, sipping a cup of coffee.

"Uh… hey Lenore" replied Beast Boy, wondering what she wanted. He hardly knew her and she acted as if they were friends, something that he always found odd with outsiders who addressed him.

"Would you care to join me?" asked Lenore, looking at him with her dark eyes.

"Oh… okay then" murmured Beast Boy, taking a seat opposite Lenore, wondering where this would lead. He had to admit, Lenore was very pretty, though nothing compared to Raven. He sighed, thoughts of Raven once again swirling through his head.

"You look a little preoccupied" said Lenore, raising her right eyebrow.

"It's been busy days lately" explained Beast Boy, trying to throw the thoughts of Raven from his head, so his heart could stop shuddering up his throat. He had to find someway to forget about Raven.

"It always seems busy" muttered Lenore.

"I guess…" replied Beast Boy.

Lenore looked at him with her deep eyes that reminded Beast Boy of a gaping chasm, a stretching abyss where one could fall for eternity. A thought came to Beast Boy's mind. Perhaps he could keep his mind away from Raven in a different fashion, rather than forcing it out of his head. Maybe he could occupy himself with someone else, and it could force thoughts of Raven from him. But he couldn't do that could he? He'd be using the person he'd hook up with wouldn't he? Beast Boy sighed, he _had_ to get thoughts of Raven out, and going out with someone else could be the best way. And it could make Raven jealous, he thought to himself. He raised an eyebrow at the thought, wondering where he had become so… A voice woke him from his own thoughts.

"Have you ever been to this café?" asked Lenore.

"No actually I haven't" said Beast Boy.

"I come here often, I like the atmosphere" extrapolated Lenore.

"Lenore can I ask you something?" asked Beast Boy cautiously.

"You may" replied Lenore, raising her right eyebrow.

"I was uh… just wondering whether you know, you might wanna, like, um… go out with me… some time" stuttered Beast Boy, his heart beating irascibly against his ribs as he wondered if he was doing the right thing.

"Um… okay" answered Lenore with a slightly amused smile.

"Awesome, uh… do you wanna meet tomorrow at the Central Café?" asked Beast Boy, playing his part in his scheme.

"Alright" replied Lenore.

Beast Boy smiled, and stood up, leaving the café. He could barely believe what he had just done. He had asked a girl he had hardly known out to a 'date' just to keep him occupied so he could keep his mind off Raven. It was so manipulative of him, that he still couldn't accept the action as a correct one. He had to do it to get Raven out of his mind, otherwise he might end up going insane. Beast Boy sighed, worse come to worse he could always break it off with Lenore. He remembered to the time where Raven left him, his heart still scarred from that moment. What had he done, he'd most certainly hadn't gone with the flow, he was trying to fight the current, and in the end he knew who would win. With a sigh Beast Boy continued to wander around the mall, thoughts running rife through his head.

Raven's mind was still fighting off the wave of regret that had suddenly risen up within her. Her feelings for Beast Boy seemed to be choking her, but she forced down anything that stood against her plan. She had to do this no matter what, she couldn't risk the death of Beast Boy. Simon walked alongside her, chattering to her, to which she replied with an occasional agreement. She heard Simon stop talking, and stop walking, and she looked up. Beast Boy stood in front of them, his eyes looking at Raven. She felt her heart jolt, and she gasped trying to mask it behind a sigh.

"Hello Raven" murmured Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy…" replied Raven softly, her eyes absorbing the strength of his gaze.

Simon looked from one to the other, slightly confused at the soft greeting. "Hey Beast Boy" he greeted.

"Simon" muttered Beast Boy, his eyes narrowing at the sight of the boy.

Raven still gazed at Beast Boy, her eyes unable to remove themselves from his emerald ones. Simon remained silent.

"Glad that you met the other Titans" said Beast Boy quietly.

"So am I, though you didn't say much when I was there did you. Not as talkative around you're leader are you?" muttered Simon.

"There was nothing to say, Robin said it all for me" replied Beast Boy, his face darkening, his voice deadly quiet.

"So you share Robin's opinion?" asked Simon curiously.

"Possibly. You do know he doesn't like you?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yes I do" answered Simon.

"Then yes, I share Robin's opinion" muttered Beast Boy.

Raven snapped out of her trance, and looked between them two, seeing the glare that issued between them.

"You know, you're a real asshole" said Simon angrily.

"You're opinion is worth less than shit to me" replied Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy…" murmured Raven, looking at him in the eye.

Beast Boy sighed as he glanced at Raven. He gave one final glare at Simon before walking past them.

"What a dickhead" muttered Simon to himself.

"Don't call him that" murmured Raven.

"You're on _his_ side?" cried Simon.

"He and I are friends Simon, I'm on both you're sides" muttered Raven, glaring at Simon.

"I'm sorry" said Simon, looking down at the ground.

"I better be going anyway, Robin wanted me to be back before sunset" explained Raven.

"Bye…" said Simon softly.

"See you" murmured Raven before walking off, heading to Titan's Tower, heading to Beast Boy.

Beast Boy walked furiously into the Tower, and stepped into his room. How dare Simon call him an asshole. He was the one who had stolen Raven from him, he was the main problem that was causing things to get hectic. Beast Boy growled and punched his wall, to no avail but his knuckles hurting. Beast Boy sat down on his bed, trying to calm himself. He had to get used to Simon, and he, himself, wasn't making things any better between them. Hopefully his escapades with Lenore would help him forget the hostility between him and Simon. Beast Boy heard a tapping at his chamber door, and he stood up, sliding open his room door.

"Hey" whispered Raven, who stood outside Beast Boy's room.

"Oh Raven… um… come in" murmured Beast Boy, not expecting her to be back.

"Thanks" Raven said, stepping into his room. Beast Boy closed the door.

"What's up?" asked Beast Boy cautiously.

Raven sighed. "I know you don't like Simon, but please, just try to be… be civil towards him. He's not a bad guy he's just…" muttered Raven.

Beast Boy nodded. "I know… I'll try but. Raven, every time I see him I want to throw something at him. Every time he speaks, I want to punch him, every time he looks at you I want to kill him. I can't bear seeing you with him, it tears at me Raven. My heart is scarred enough without images of you and him scratching at it. I can't stand this much longer…" whispered Beast Boy, looking tenderly at Raven.

Raven gazed back into Beast Boy's eyes, her own filled with care. Oh she just wanted to hold him, to kiss him forever and ever. She wanted to throw everything behind and be with him. She didn't care anymore, she didn't care about anything, she just wanted Beast Boy, she desired him and nothing else. She placed a hand upon his cheek, looking deeply into his emerald eyes.

"Maybe you don't have to bear this any longer" breathed Raven, leaning towards Beast Boy.

Beast Boy could feel his heart pounding against his chest, burning as if on fire, as if he had a fever. A fever who's only prescription was Raven. He was breathless, exhilaration ran rampant in his veins, and his blood seemed to be soaked in his emotions. He saw Raven lean towards him, moving to kiss him and a million thoughts burst through his mind. Her powers, her decision, Simon, Lenore… He closed his eyes painfully.

"We can't do this Raven" whispered Beast Boy sadly, looking at her with sorrowed eyes.

Raven closed her eyes and backed away. "You're right…" she replied softly.

"Raven…" murmured Beast Boy, a tear falling down his cheek.

"I'm so sorry Beast Boy… so sorry" she whispered, feeling tears well up. Sirens blared throughout the Tower, and Beast Boy stood up abruptly shocked by the alarm. Raven looked at him with sadness in her eyes.

"Go…" she breathed. Beast Boy nodded slowly, looking at her one last time before running out of his room to meet with the other Titans, leaving Raven on her own. Raven sat down upon Beast Boy's bed, suppressing tears. Beast Boy had denied her, and he had been right. _She_ had been the one who had fallen to temptation. Raven let out a shuddering breath, noticing a piece of paper upon Beast Boy's pillow. She picked up reading the words that scrawled across it. Tears rolled down her eyes, as her heart beat painfully while she read the text on the paper.

_I stood by the window, looking at you,_

_You stood by the hedgerow, looking askew._

_I glanced at your eyes, like dark midnight blue, _

_You glanced likewise, what a horrible hue._

_I stare at your lips, so luscious, so fine,_

_You stare at my hips, I wish yours were mine._

_I look at your skin, as soft as could be,_

_You look at my grin, so dreadful from me._

_I gaze at your face, no beauty compares,_

_You gaze into space, unaware of my stares._

_I do love you, let our lives intertwine,_

_Until our adieu, let our love be divine._

Raven had no doubt who Beast Boy was referring to, and she sighed softly, silent tears dripping upon the paper. She stepped out of her room, and walked into hers, hoping the pain would one day go away. A pain of regret for her decision. The pain of not being with Beast Boy. The pain of being alone. How she longed to be with Beast Boy, but she couldn't. The yearning was consuming her… eating her, and there was no escape.

* * *

AN: Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter, things are coming to a close however. Have a nice day, thanks for the reviews as well.


	31. Breaking Up & Breaking Down

AN: I longer chapter, and early update, how you all enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans**

* * *

_Tell me how you've never felt  
Delicate or innocent  
Do you still have doubts that  
Us having faith makes any sense_

_Tell me nothing ever counts  
Lashing out or breaking down  
Still somebody loses 'cause  
There's no way to turn around_

_t.A.T.u_

Chapter 31 – Breaking Up & Breaking Down

She was standing in a grass field, feeling the soft warm breeze blow across her legs. The soft whistle of wind in the distance, and the tranquil silence that enveloped the area brought calm to her mind. Beast Boy stood next to her, looking into her eyes. "Beast Boy…" she whispered, reaching out to him. The thought of him was intoxicating; she wanted to wrap herself around him right then and there. _No Raven, we aren't together anymore_. The voice of Beast Boy in her head was eerie, like continually echoing noise.

"What?" she breathed, looking at Beast Boy. _It's over Raven… goodbye. _Beast Boy walked away from her, turning his back to her, suddenly a girl materialised into the field. Beast Boy held the girl and kissed her, over and over, each time a blow to Raven's own heart. "You can't leave me Beast Boy…" Raven cried out, pleading him to return to her. _Why not? You left me,_ said Beast Boy bitterly, his emerald eyes darkening. Raven backed away, feeling the hate that seemed to emanate from the green changeling. Flames erupted around her, burning up the fields, burning up Beast Boy. A hand grabbed her from behind, pulling her, and she turned around. Simon stared at her, his hand holding her arm like a vice. _You're mine_.

Raven woke up with a start, her breaths coming short and fast. Another nightmare to plague her nights, another horrific dream to wake her up. Raven sighed, putting her nightmare out of her mind, and she stepped out of her room, heading for the common room. As expected it was empty. Raven glided towards the kitchen, readying tea for herself. She loved that short while during the morning where she was all alone, just her and her thoughts. Thinking back to the previous day had been a blur after her conversation with Beast Boy, but at least nothing important had happened. Raven sipped more tea, revelling in the warmth of the drink. She could barely believe that Beast Boy had denied her. She had always thought that she would be the one to hold up, to have control, while he was the one who would always be tempted by her. The door to Robin's chamber opened, and Robin stepped into the common room.

"Good morning Raven" greeted Robin, as usual opening the newspaper at the kitchen table.

"Morning" replied Raven, taking another sip of tea. She knew it wouldn't be long before the whole gang were out, and the tranquillity of the morning would be destroyed. The common room doors slid open, and Beast Boy walked in, his head bowed. Raven looked up in surprise, she hadn't expected him to be up until much later. She hadn't been ready for his appearance, and she gasped as her stomach did a back-flip. Beast Boy glanced at her, before turning back to face the couch.

"Early morning for you Beast Boy" murmured Robin.

"Yea" grunted Beast Boy.

Raven remained silent, gulping down the remainder of her tea. "I'm going out now Robin" muttered Raven, already walking out of the Tower.

Robin nodded, still reading the headlines.

"Yea, I'm gonna head out too" murmured Beast Boy, also stepping out of the Tower.

Robin turned around, about to give Beast Boy a questioning look, but he had already left.

Beast Boy walked swiftly down the streets of Jump City. He had arranged to meet Lenore at the Central Café, and he severely hoped she would be able to take his mind off Raven. He had been unable to sleep for the majority of the night when thoughts of Raven had swirled dangerously through his head. She wanted him to move on, but he couldn't see it happening. He was trying to force himself out of love, and he wasn't sure if he was able to do it. But he wasn't sure if he was _in _love in the first place. Beast Boy let out a growl of irritation, he hated this situation. It wasn't long before he had arrived at the Central Café. A place that he personally had never visited before, only heard of. He walked towards a table, having sighted Lenore sitting behind it.

"Hello Beast Boy" greeted Lenore.

"Hey Lenore" murmured Beast Boy, sitting down opposite her.

"How are you today?" asked Lenore casually.

"I'm good I guess…" replied Beast Boy. He did feel good, he was glad that Raven really did have feelings for him, that it all wasn't some kind of hoax. That she hadn't really cheated on him. He knew her ploy, and normally he would argue against it, but not now. He said that he would stick by anything that Raven said, he had sworn an oath to stick by any of her decisions, even if he didn't like them. And that was what he was going to do. He woke up from his thoughts, seeing Lenore's mouth move.

"Do you want to have a coffee?" murmured Lenore.

"Okay" said Beast Boy quietly. Lenore motioned towards a waitress.

"Anything that you'd like here?" asked the waitress.

"May I have a macchiato?" asked Lenore. The waitress nodded in response, making a note upon a pad.

"Um what should I have?" said Beast Boy.

"They have a nice cappuccino" stated Lenore, glancing at Beast Boy.

"Oh, okay, I'll have that" said Beast Boy, as the waitress wrote down a final word before walking off.

"I assume that you haven't been here?" asked Lenore carefully.

Beast Boy shook his head, as two cups of coffee were laid in front of them. Lenore sipped her macchiato with care, and Beast Boy looked on. It reminded him so wholly of Raven sipping her tea in the morning that he got shivers down his spine. He had always admired the way Raven held herself, the way she would do things as if without effort but with utter grace and care. The way she'd sip at her tea as if it meant the world to her, but as if she couldn't be bothered with it either. Beast Boy sighed, thinking about Raven made his heart ache. He could barely believe that he had turned Raven down, the one thing that he had wanted, and hoped for, for so long now. And he had turned her down. He regretted it even though he felt he had done the right thing. He knew Raven wouldn't appreciate having him as an 'affair' under Simon…

"Are you alright?" asked Lenore.

"Wha?" mumbled Beast Boy, coming out of his thoughts.

"You looked a little dazed" explained Lenore.

"Oh, I'm fine" murmured Beast Boy, looking down at his cappuccino, and taking a sip. It reminded him of the time she had caught him drinking tea at midnight. Why did everything have to remind him of Raven? Would he never be free from her? Beast Boy sighed, wondering if Raven would ever stop flying through his mind.

Raven was sitting on a couch at Simon's house. They had been talking for a while now, but nothing interesting, not to her. Raven sighed, as she half-listened to the words that came from Simon. Beast Boy always knew how to enrapture her in conversation. Conversation was never idol, or pointless, it was always… Raven blinked hard, she had to stop thinking about Beast Boy. But how could she when he lived in her head, and in her heart.

"You know we've been going out for a while now" murmured Simon, interrupting Raven's thoughts.

"Have we?" asked Raven.

"Yeah…" said Simon.

Raven looked into Simon's eyes, searching for that tiny molecule of green that lay within the startling blue. Oh how she wished she could gaze into Beast Boy's emerald green eyes that always seemed to burn with everlasting fire. Her heart quickened at the thought of the green changeling. Raven was glad that he had denied her the night before, knowing she would never have been able to live up with forcing herself to choose between him and her obligation to Simon. She couldn't leave Simon, she would be hurting him, and that was something that she could never do. She had to admit, she liked Simon, not in a romantic light, but as a friend. He may constantly start up pointless conversations but he was a nice guy, and she couldn't help feeling she was friends with him. Having said so, she doubted she could ever fall for him romantically.

"Raven…" murmured Simon.

"Yes?" replied Raven.

"Are you okay?" Simon asked.

"Um… yea?" answered Raven.

"You just looked a little dazed there" explained Simon.

"Oh, well I'm okay" replied Raven quietly.

Simon nodded his head slowly. Still gazing at her. Though his eyes were a brilliant blue, Raven never really felt the power of them. Not like Beast Boy's. Raven had regrets for her decision, but she had a feeling that it was the right one, she had to do this. Her feelings for Beast Boy were another indicator why she had to, she had to protect him from herself. She still looked into Simon's eyes who seemed to be glued to her own. She saw him lean forward slowly, and she realised what he was about to do, what was about to happen. Memories flash instantaneously through her head. The arguments she and Beast Boy had had, the conversations, the consolations, the comforting, the holding, the kissing. Everything just flooded through her mind, and she wondered if she could ever have all that happen with someone else. No, simply no. She couldn't replicate love, she knew it now, she couldn't duplicate, pretend nor create it. Who was she fooling by trying to force herself to love Simon? Raven pulled away from him, avoiding a kiss.

"I'm sorry Simon" murmured Raven, "I'm… I can't do it… not yet"

Simon nodded his head slowly, looking down at the ground.

"I… better be going now, I'll see you tomorrow at the cinema…" Raven murmured, slowly getting up and walking out of Simon's house. Raven flew back to Titan's Tower, thoughts abound. Could she ever fall in love with Simon? Was there a possibility? But she had to, it wasn't whether she could, she _had _to, this was for life, she couldn't break up with him or deny him otherwise her sacrifice would have been selfish, and she would be going against the very oaths she had sworn, to not hurt people. And she liked Simon. She liked the way he always tried to make her smile. She liked the way he always tried to start up a conversation with her. She liked how he cared for her. She liked a whole lot of things about Simon, but the thing was she didn't love them about him. Raven blinked hard, hoping to diffuse the trouble thoughts from her head, as she headed back to Titan's Tower.

Beast Boy looked on as Lenore spoke.

"Did you enjoy the cappuccino?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, it was nice" replied Beast Boy. He didn't know why but something about Lenore reminded him of Raven, so entirely that he couldn't get over it. It was just some kind of association. But then again everything reminded him of Raven. Why could he never get her out of his head? It was like some kind of virus or fever that had afflicted him and would only ever go away if he found the cure. And what was the cure? Was the cure to the virus, the virus itself? Beast Boy shook his head. Raven wanted him to move on, to leave memories of her behind, and that's what he had to do. But how could he when he was she hung in his head every minute, of every day.

"I was wondering today…" started Lenore, cutting into Beast Boy's thoughts.

"What about?" Beast Boy asked.

"Why did you ask me out?" continued Lenore.

Beast Boy looked at her. Why did he ask her out? He asked her out because he thought she'd be able to keep his mind off Raven, to keep him occupied so memories of a lost love would be erased. But it was the opposite, if anything she was flooding his mind with more and more memories with Raven. And would any person he went out with do the same to him? How could he fall out of love with Raven, and in with another? But how did he know that he was in love? Did he love Raven…?

Lenore looked at him, her eyes questioning, still sipping her macchiato slowly.

Beast Boy continued to think. Yes. He did love Raven, he knew he loved Raven. How he knew, he didn't know, it was like a feeling, a implanted knowledge from a higher being that told him that he loved Raven. There was no way for him to prove it, to know how he knew it, he just did. And how could he move on from her if he loved her? True love was forever, and he would never be able to leave her behind, not with love in his blood and veins.

"I was trying to get over someone" replied Beast Boy softly.

Lenore nodded slowly.

"You knew…?" asked Beast Boy quietly.

"You had it in you're eyes" Lenore murmured.

"I'm sorry…" said Beast Boy.

"No… don't be, I understand" whispered Lenore.

"Then we should stop seeing each other" suggested Beast Boy strongly.

"If that is what you want" stated Lenore.

"It is" breathed Beast Boy.

"You better be going then" murmured Lenore.

"Why didn't you say something, if you knew?" asked Beast Boy curiously, standing up, letting out a final question.

"It was better that you realised for yourself that this isn't the solution" muttered Lenore.

Beast Boy nodded. "Thanks" he replied, before slowly walking out of the Café, new knowledge in his mind.

Beast Boy stood in front of Raven's room, staring at her name that was scrawled across her door. Stolidly, he knocked upon her door, awaiting an answer. The door slid open, revealing Raven. She took in a sharp breath.

"Beast Boy" she stated with surprise.

"Hey Raven" Beast Boy murmured.

"Um… come in" Raven said, inviting him into her room. Beast Boy walked in slowly, looking around. She had gotten a number of new items to replace her previously destroyed ones.

"I was thinking about you" murmured Raven.

"Really?" whispered Beast Boy.

"Yeah" replied Raven softly, "thanks for not… for sticking by my decision Beast Boy"

"That's okay" murmured Beast Boy.

"It's frustrating…" said Raven quietly, almost speaking to herself.

"What is?" asked Beast Boy.

"This entire situation, it's out of control" answered Raven.

Beast Boy remained silent.

"I want you Beast Boy, I want to be with you so badly" whispered Raven.

"Raven…" started Beast Boy.

"But I can't, I can't…" murmured Raven.

"Don't do this to yourself Raven" said Beast Boy softly, looking at her with sad eyes.

"Beast Boy… I'm so sorry that it had to work out this way" whispered Raven.

"Don't be…" started Beast Boy.

"I just don't understand why? Why do I have to have these powers? Why do I have to be followed by the shadow of what I am all the time? Why am I cursed with this, am I never to be loved, and never to love?" cried Raven.

"Raven if you let it free instead of fighting it, nothing bad could happen. How could evil come from something as pure as our feelings for each other…?" replied Beast Boy softly.

"Even if that worked I couldn't be with you. I'm with Simon… I can't leave him…" murmured Raven.

"You have to choose between me or him Raven… that's all there is to it" muttered Beast Boy.

"I don't have a choice!" exclaimed Raven, tears welling up in her eyes, an ornament behind her exploding.

"Everyone has a choice Raven… it's up to you to decide" murmured Beast Boy.

"I just feel as if everything is conspiring against me… conspiring to keep me from you. It isn't fair Beast Boy, how can I fight against the forces I cannot control?" whispered Raven, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Raven…" breathed Beast Boy, feeling his heart burn with pain. He reached forward and held her in his arms, where he knew she was safe. He held her firmly, as if trying to squeeze away her pain, her worries, her problems. He wanted to hold her for eternity, so he held her.

"I'm sorry" whispered Raven, feeling Beast Boy's comforting arms around her. The pair held each other in gentle embrace, their feelings for each other swirling around them. And they held each other, as if holding onto the world. Holding each other firmly as it was the end of the world, as if they would slip away at the slightest release. Holding each other for what seemed forever.

* * *

AN: Well, hope you guys and gals enjoyed this chapter, another one will be updated on schedule, hopefully. Enjoy your day, thank you for _all_ your reviews and I'm glad you are enjoying the story (if you are...). Also, since I'm new here and still learning the kinks of the system, so I've just enabled anonymous reviews.


	32. Only Love

AN: Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans**

* * *

_Love shall prevail._

Chapter 32 – Only Love

Robin sat glumly on the common room couch, the morning sun rising in the window he was facing. He was genuinely surprised not to see Raven up at the crack of dawn, but it didn't trouble him much. Raven and Beast Boy had gone absolutely haywire, as if they were two different people, in the last several days. He didn't understand the entire situation whatsoever, he didn't know if he wanted to. He still saw the looks Beast Boy and Raven gave each other, the looks he could clearly recognise as a look between lovers, yet Raven was going out with Simon. Something must have happened to have forced them to part ways, he thought to himself. Robin sighed, his eyes fixated to the warm, and kind glow of the sun that rose steadily in the sky.

Perhaps Raven's powers got in the way, Robin's mind suggested to itself. Robin nodded in agreement, that would make sense. Knowing Raven she would easily be prepared to sacrifice herself for another. The act was somewhat Raven-ish, an act driven by compassion and selflessness, and act that often frustrated those around her, and made life hard for her. But Robin still didn't understand why Beast Boy would abandon Raven… Beast Boy was one of the loyalest members of the team, he wouldn't just give up on Raven. Unless he was being loyal to her wish, to her decision, he thought to himself.. Robin shook his head, his mind going in circles. The entire affair was a mess, one that hopefully he wouldn't have to clean up. He had given up hope asking questions from Raven and Beast Boy, he just hoped that the situation wouldn't tear apart the team.

The common room doors slid open, revealing Beast Boy and Raven. Robin turned around with a raised eyebrow, his eyes flicking between the two.

"Hey Rob" greeted Beast Boy, with a slight smile.

"Good morning Robin" muttered Raven.

"You're up early Beast Boy… and you're up late Raven" replied Robin.

"We… I slept early" explained Beast Boy, stuttering mid-sentence.

"I had a late night" muttered Raven in response to Robin's question.

Robin nodded, returning to staring at the common room windows. Beast Boy and Raven went their separate ways, Raven to the kitchen where her tea awaited her and Beast Boy to the couch, to also observe the sun in mid-flight. The common room doors opened once more, revealing Cyborg who looked surprisingly refreshed.

"Yo guys" called out Cyborg, already heading to the fridge to look for bacon.

"Hey Cy" replied Beast Boy.

Cyborg made no comment upon the early awakening of Beast Boy, having forced himself to become used to his unusual behaviour over the previous days. Having made her cup of tea, Raven sat delicately next to Beast boy on the couch, soaking in the warmth of the gentle sun, of the hot tea in her hands and of the green changeling sitting beside her. The common room doors opened as Starfire burst joyously into the common room.

"Greeting friends!" cried Starfire in pure delight.

"Hey Star" replied Robin, turning his head around.

"I have glorious news" burst Starfire, as if she had been trying to restrain herself from blurting it out to the world.

All the Titans had turned around by now, wondering what was on the mind of their excitable friend.

"Today is the anniversary of my arrival on Earth!" yelled Starfire with glee.

"That's great Star!" exclaimed Robin.

"Man, I had no idea" replied Cyborg.

"So how are we celebrating?" asked Beast Boy, looking at Robin for an answer.

"We're celebrating?" muttered Raven.

"Of course" replied Robin with outrage.

"I know an expensive lounge in the city, The Fifth Point, I guess we could head there for dinner" suggested Cyborg.

"Oh that sounds wonderful" piped up Starfire.

"Then it's settled" said Robin.

"I actually planned to go to a movie with Simon tonight" muttered Raven.

"Dang, I still can't get over the fact that you're going out with someone!" exclaimed Cyborg, looking ready to rant, before Raven glanced in his direction.

"You can bring him along if you want" replied Robin, his eyes narrowing at the mention of Simon.

Raven nodded slowly, grabbing a phone and calling a number. She glanced over at Beast Boy, who gave her a solid look before turning back to face the window. After a brief conversation with Simon on the phone, Raven told the others that he would meet her at the lounge. It wasn't long before all the Titans were back to their usual duties and activities around the house. Beast Boy played against Cyborg in what looked like an intense match, while Raven sat beside Beast Boy, a book in her hands. She still remembered the conversation they had had the evening before. She knew Beast Boy would remain loyal to her decision to stay with Simon. She wanted to be with Beast Boy so much, she could feel her heart yearning for him, but she knew that she couldn't risk hurting Beast Boy… killing Beast Boy.

It had been a long time since Beast Boy had actually played a game while actually focusing on it. Even now his mind was a million miles away from the screen. It was so easy to tune out from the game, it was merely a method to think, and to not appear suspect of doing so. He couldn't believe he was following and accepting Raven's decision to stay with Simon, when once he had definitely not condoned it. But he had sworn to be loyal to her decisions, and he didn't break an oath, especially one involving Raven. Beast Boy sighed, refocusing his eyes upon the screen, hoping to throw out any wandering thoughts of Raven, thoughts that would make his heart shudder.

It had been a boring day in the Titan's Tower that day, no emergency called and their usual activities were unbroken for most of the afternoon. Raven and her fellow Titans walked swiftly towards The Fifth Point. It wasn't a tall building, though it did appear to be large, and extremely spacious. It was carpeted in red with glass tables and comfortable red chairs and sofas. A band was playing soft music throughout the lounge, and a few patrons were dancing in front of the band. The atmosphere overall was muffled, as if a crowd were chattering away behind thick glass. The Titans sat down upon a red couch, Starfire fidgeting with excitement. Raven rolled her eyes, hoping the evening would be over soon.

"Hey Raven" came a voice to the right of her. She turned her head, seeing the blond head of Simon rearing in front of her.

"Oh, hi, glad you could come" replied Raven quietly.

"Couldn't miss meeting you" said Simon cheerily, taking a seat next to Raven.

"Sorry for having the movie cancelled among other things" apologised Raven courteously.

"No problem, I'm sure this place would be better anyway… looks very fancy doesn't it" piped up Simon.

"Yeah…" replied Raven, anticipating the conversation to move into the pointless grey area that she hated so much. She looked around, tuning a part of her mind out of the conversation, knowing it would be the usual casual talk that always ensued with Simon. The Titans had already ordered some food, however Robin and Starfire had already hopped onto the dance floor, dancing boisterously to a lively tune played by the performing band. Beast Boy sat drearily at the end of the couch, looking deep in thought. Cyborg was up by the counter, ordering a ton of extra food and drinks for himself, and talking cheerily to the waiter. Suddenly he stepped off from the counter, and headed for her and Simon.

"Yo Simon, nice to meet you again" exclaimed Cyborg, as he stopped in front of Raven and Simon.

"Hey Cyborg" replied Simon happily.

"How'd you do it?" asked Cyborg curiously.

"Uh… do what?" inquired Simon.

"Tame a girl like Raven" extrapolated Cyborg.

"I… dunno" replied Simon, unsure how to answer.

"Well however you did it, congrats man" piped up Cyborg.

"Thanks… I guess" said Simon.

"You're a lucky dude" said Cyborg, before wandering back to the counter to receive his first drink of the night.

"That was… weird" stated Simon, turning back to face Raven.

"I think he was trying to make up for what Robin said to you last time you came" explained Raven.

"Well at least someone's glad we're together" smiled Simon.

"Yea…" replied Raven quietly, her eyes once again wandering around the lounge. Already Robin and Starfire had returned from their dancing escapades, due to the fact that Starfire was squeezing Robin's hands too tightly due to her happiness. Raven noticed Starfire approaching and immediately tried to start up a conversation with Simon, but it was too late.

"Greetings friend Raven and friend Simon" cried out Starfire with delight.

"Hello Starfire" replied Simon politely.

"It is indeed glorious to meet you again" exclaimed Starfire with a broad smile.

"Yeah… same here" said Simon.

"I am most glad that you are doing the going out with Raven" continued Starfire happily.

"Yea…" muttered Simon.

"She has been alone for so long now" finished Starfire with a joyous grin. Robin walked out of the bathroom after relaxing his hands under cool water. Starfire quickly left the pair, zooming to Robin's side.

"That was certainly… brightening" stated Simon, glancing at Raven.

"She _is_ quite" muttered Raven, looking down as she saw Robin approach the pair after Starfire offered to buy some drinks.

"Hello Simon" muttered Robin, looking at him with dark eyes.

"Hey…" replied Simon cautiously.

"Our first meeting wasn't exactly pleasant" started Robin.

"Yea…" said Simon.

"And I don't intend to change our subsequent ones. I'd just like to tell you that I don't like people who intrude on Titan's business" muttered Robin.

"I…" started Simon.

"So if you damage or separate this team in any way or if you hurt Raven then expect the worst" threatened Robin.

"Okay, sir" replied Simon. Robin turned around as Starfire arrived with the drinks, returning to their position of the other end of the couch.

"Jeez, he's damn uptight" muttered Simon.

"He's Robin" said Raven simply.

"Yeah I guess, there's just something about him that's imposing, I dunno, it compels me to shrink from him" murmured Simon bitterly.

"Don't worry about what Robin thinks" muttered Raven.

"Hi dudes" cried Beast Boy, taking a seat next to Raven, having slid across from his end of the couch.

"Hello Beast Boy" muttered Simon, his eyes narrowing and voice turning venomous.

"Did I say something wrong?" defended Beast Boy, hearing the tone of Simon's voice.

"I just don't like the crap that you shoved on me before" said Simon darkly.

"Well deal with it" muttered Beast Boy, his eyes narrowing.

"Why should I deal with something that you created?" replied Simon irritatedly.

"I'm sorry, but I can't change that now can I?" said Beast Boy darkly.

"You could at least apologise" muttered Simon angrily.

"I just did didn't I?" cried Beast Boy.

"You've got be joking, that was _not_ an apology!" exclaimed Simon incredulously.

"Well what do you want? A written apology signed by the Queen of England?" replied Beast Boy his voice raising.

"I could do with it" replied Simon.

"You're pathetic, I can't believe that Raven's going out with you" muttered Beast Boy, venom in his voice.

"What, are you jealous?" asked Simon fiercely.

"What…? No!" cried Beast Boy a little too defensively.

"You are, aren't you?" muttered Simon spitefully.

"Shut up!" cried out Beast Boy his voice raising. The lounge suddenly fell silent at the loud incantation. Beast Boy gave Simon a deadly glare who returned it with equal strength. Beast Boy glanced quickly at Raven, who looked up with sorrowed violet eyes, and he blinked hard, trying to wash away his anger. With speed Beast Boy walked swiftly past Simon, hoping a few drinks could settle his spirit. The lounge's volume returned as if someone had slowly turned the volume dial.

"Prick" muttered Simon, sitting back down next to Raven.

"Simon…" said Raven quietly.

"I'm sorry" murmured Simon, trying to calm himself down.

"That was unnecessary" muttered Raven.

"I know" replied Simon softly.

Simon sighed, before glancing tenderly into Raven's eyes. "Do you want to dance…?" murmured Simon quietly, motioning to the dance floor as the song began to fade away.

Raven looked past him at Beast Boy. It was no use thinking about him, she thought, forcing her eyes back to Simon. She had made her decision, and he said he was going to stick to it, so be it.

"Okay Simon" replied Raven quietly, a slight quiver in her voice. The pair stood up, walking towards the dance floor. They danced swiftly, though not without grace. She knew that Simon was a good dancer, so she let him lead, following him, hoping her dismal abilities in dancing would not be uncovered. The song was upbeat, and they danced quickly, but Raven couldn't feel the dance in her limbs. The song began to fade away, and she sighed. Simon did not move, indicating that they would stay on for another song. Her heart suddenly stopped, and her eyes flew to Beast Boy, suppressing the reactionary jerk of her head. The soft melody of Desperado slowly began.

"Um… I don't feel like dancing anymore" murmured Raven to Simon.

"Oh, alright, I'll get us some drinks, what drink do you want?" asked Simon as they walked towards their couch.

"I'll have water" replied Raven, sitting heftily down on the red sofa, as Simon quickly walked off towards the counter, with an order in mind. Raven closed her eyes, her heart beating swiftly. Her eyes flung open as she heard someone stop in front of her.

"Do you want dance?" whispered Beast Boy, holding out a hand in offering.

Raven glanced back at Simon, she couldn't could she? She had made her choice, her obligation to Simon. But surely one dance couldn't hurt could it? Raven made up her mind, letting Beast Boy pull her up from the lounge sofa, and lead her onto the dance floor. They held each other, and rocked and swayed, they danced slowly and swiftly their legs moving to their heart's beat and desire as the soft melodious tune of Desperado emanated from the band. They could feel their warm breaths upon each other, feel their heartbeats, and their warmth. And everything else seemed to have blown out of existence, it was just the two of them, dancing in paradise, all alone yet together.

The song gradually came to a close, and the pair slowly faded out of their dance, the dance of hearts, of minds, of two souls yearning to be with each other. The flitting in and out of their dance merely teasing and taunting their desires for each other. They gazed at each other, as silence rang out. Their violet and green eyes staring straight into each other's, swirling with emotions. And in the instant they knew what to do, they didn't care about anything, nothing at all. Their only care in the world was each other, and nothing more. They leant forward, hearts beating wildly, love swirling uncontrollably around them, and they kissed. They kissed with passion, with care, with desire, with longing and with love. Not a thought penetrating their minds. Not a care in their hearts. Not another feeling in their souls. Only love swirling within them. Only Love.

* * *

AN: : D - Anyway, the Fifth Point comes from Gangs of New York. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and have an enjoyable day.


	33. Nevermore

AN: C'est fini, enjoy

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans**

* * *

"_Love"_

"_You had me at hello"_

_Renée Zellweger_

"_Quoth the Raven, nevermore"_

_Edgar Allen Poe_

Chapter 33 – Nevermore

Beast Boy and Raven's kiss seemed to last for eternity, everyone gazing on with mingled surprise. Robin watched the pair, a smile growing across his face, glad at last that his friends had cleaned up the situation. Starfire looked on with shock and confusion, unsure if the kiss had been some kind of Earth custom. Cyborg's eyes were wide as he stared at the pair kissing, his face in surprise and disbelief. Simon stood watching, with utter horror.

"Did I miss something?" muttered Cyborg in confusion. The others around him remained silent, unsure what to do, how to react. Raven and Beast Boy broke apart, their lips not wanting to leave each other's, their hearts fluttering dangerously behind their ribs. They still were in their own world, locked in a loving gaze, their shallow breaths washing over each other. And they stood their gazing at each other, like two moonstruck lovers, unaware of the stares that were being thrown at them.

"Get away from her!" cried Simon angrily, stepping towards the pair, heading towards Beast Boy.

The cry shattered the silence, and the world that had enveloped itself around only Beast Boy and Raven. They shuffled their feet, as if only become aware of where they were.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" yelled Simon madly, stopping in front of Beast Boy, looking down upon him.

Beast Boy remained silent, his eyes flickering between Simon and Raven.

"You asshole, you… wha…" stuttered Simon, losing his train of thought, still trying to grasp the concept of what had just occurred.

"Simon…" murmured Raven, sorrow overlaid in her voice.

"And you!" uttered Simon, as if proclaiming an ultimatum, turning to face Raven, taking a step towards her.

"After everything we had… we were together for Christ's sakes, and you did… this?" exclaimed Simon angrily. His arms reached out grabbing Raven by her shoulders.

"Tell me that didn't just happen" muttered Simon, holding Raven's shoulder's tightly.

Raven remained silent, looking up at Simon.

"Tell me you didn't just do what I thought you did" continued Simon in a low voice.

Raven's gaze was locked in Simon's as if by a vice, but her voice was gone from her.

"Tell me you didn't kiss Beast Boy" cried Simon, shaking Raven.

Cyborg took a step towards Simon, as if moving to restrain him, but was stopped by Robin's arm.

"This is their problem, they have to solve it" muttered Robin quietly. Cyborg nodded slowly.

Raven could feel her heart pounding dangerously fast, fighting to escape her ribs.

"Simon…" whispered Raven.

"Tell me!" screamed Simon, spit flying into Raven's face, his hands shaking her at her shoulders.

"I can't Simon… I can't" murmured Raven quietly, taking in a shuddering breath.

"You bitch" muttered Simon, shaking his head in disgust.

"Let go of her" called out Beast Boy, glaring at Simon.

"You did all of this… _you_ did you fucking bastard" cried Simon, turning around to face Beast Boy.

"I…" started Beast Boy, but before he could utter another syllable Simon had flung himself upon him. It was like being assaulted by a dog tortured into insanity. Beast Boy felt punch after punch even before he had realised what was going on. He retaliated, flinging himself at Simon, his fist flying at him, defending himself. He had fought hundreds of people, hundreds of opponents, he was sure he would be able to end the fight between the two easily. But Beast Boy couldn't get a grip upon the fight, Simon was suicidal, flying at him without thought or consideration taking no notice to a hit, or to pain. Beast Boy may have been stronger, and more experienced, but Simon was empowered by his own rage, and mad will for vengeance. Beast Boy found himself fighting furiously back, struggling to defend himself from the madness of Simon.

The two broke apart after a long scuffle, each facing each other as if lining up their opponents. People at the lounge had already cleared out, not knowing if it was an enemy of the Titans that was being fought. However the Titans remained looked on, restraining themselves from moving forward and helping Beast Boy, knowing that it wasn't their matter to involve themselves in.

"Simon calm down!" exclaimed Beast Boy, gazing at him.

"You fucked up my relationship, so I'm gonna fuck you up" yelled out Simon his eyes burning with uncontrollable anger. Without warning he ran at Beast Boy, charging into him. The pair were thrown out of the lounge, smashing through the glass window, and rolled across the street, with groans of agony. Beast Boy stood up first, accustomed to being thrown around. The road was covered in glass from the broken window. Beast Boy stepped away from Simon, who began to get up.

"I don't want to fight you Simon" said Beast Boy, backing away as to show his retreat.

Simon got on his feet. With a growl he began to run at Beast Boy, anger clouding his judgement, anger taking over. Before he could make contact with Beast Boy he was lifted up by a ball of black energy.

"Stop fighting" cried Raven, biting back shudders from seeing the two fight, using her powers to move Simon away from Beast Boy.

"Simon… I'm sorry" murmured Raven, looking sadly into his eyes.

Simon shook his head slowly. "I can't believe that you did this to me" he muttered.

"Simon, please…" murmured Raven.

"So you choose him?" asked Simon quietly.

"Simon don't…" started Raven.

"Do you choose him?" interrupted Simon firmly.

"Yes" whispered Raven.

A look of anger welled up in Simon's face, before suddenly slumping into a pathetic look.

"Why…?" asked Simon sadly, as Raven released her power that had held him.

"I…" started Raven softly.

"Don't answer that" murmured Simon, closing his eyes.

"We can still be… friends" said Raven, trying to soften the blow.

"No. Not after this" he replied quietly, starting to turn away. He walked away from the scene, his eyes staring down at the ground. Raven watched as he walked away, her eyes enveloped in sorrow.

"Raven…" murmured Beast Boy quietly, approaching her.

"Are you okay?" whispered Raven, looking up at a cut that had formed next to his eye.

"It's not me who I'm worried about" replied Beast Boy softly.

"Oh Beast Boy what have I done, this wasn't how it was supposed to turn out" said Raven sadly.

"It never ends up how you want it Raven, not everybody gets what they want" murmured Beast Boy.

"I got you…" replied Raven quietly.

Beast Boy leaned forward, and the pair kissed, a kiss among lost lovers. It was tender and soft, caring and luscious but it wasn't complete. A window beside Raven exploded, showering the street in more glass. The pair broke away.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy" murmured Raven, sadness gripping her eyes.

"Don't be…" whispered Beast Boy, leaning forward to try and kiss Raven again, but she stopped him with her hand.

"We can't do this Beast Boy…" said Raven.

"Don't do this Raven, not again" muttered Beast Boy.

"As long as I have these powers, I can never be with you Beast Boy. I can't stand being afraid that I might kill you, even losing you shatters me. If I stay with you then I'd be going against everything I stand for, I'd be destroying things. I can't live like that Beast Boy" murmured Raven.

"Then trust me, don't fight you're powers, just let it go" replied Beast Boy.

"I've already told you, my powers don't work like that. This is _my_ decision Beast Boy, why do you keep trying? Why do you keep persisting?" cried Raven.

"Because I'm not going to lose you again Raven" replied Beast Boy.

"I can't, I can't let it happen. Not again. Not ever. I walk around and all I see is the glow of you're skin, the blue of you're cloak, the violet of you're eyes. You're everything to me Raven… and without you… I'm nothing" said Beast Boy breathlessly.

Beast Boy took in a shuddering breath. "I love you" he whispered, his heart pounding with emotion.

Raven gazed at him, staring deeply into his eyes, feeling emotions growing within her. Silent tears welled up in her eyes. What else could she say? She knew the answer.

"I love you too" breathed Raven. The pair slowly crept closer, Beast Boy laid his palm upon Raven's cheek.

"What if I hurt you?" whispered Raven, looking deeply into Beast Boy's eyes.

"You can't hurt me" breathed Beast Boy, stroking Raven's cheek.

The two leapt at each other, holding each other, feeling each other taking in each other's warmth, each other's emotions, each other's love. Their lips connected and parted, as if dancing against the moonlight, their bodies enveloped in apparitions of pure love. Their eyes pulsed with growing brilliance, their hearts beat uncontrollably next to each other's and all they could feel was each other. They loved each other to an extent that they felt could never be replicated. They didn't know how they knew, but they just did, they just knew without doubt that they loved each other. And with passion, with care, with love they kissed each other and held each other, and felt each other over and over.

Raven felt her emotions welling up within her but she didn't suppress it, she let it flow through her not controlling it whatsoever. Beast Boy was right, how could love destroy? A section of sky above the pair turned black from Raven's uncontrolled powers, and soft snow fell from the heavens, falling gracefully upon them. They broke apart, their hearts content, a loving smile thrown across their faces. The white soft snow fell neatly upon their shoulders, while they gazed at each other with love. And they held each other, love swirling around them, with not a care in the world. Snow continued to fall, falling upon the couple. A couple who would never part again. A couple newly discovered. A couple forever. A couple together. A couple whose love would be lifted… lifted nevermore.

* * *

AN: Well that's it, hope you guys all enjoyed my first fanfic, and if you did Im glad that you did. Thank you for reviewing, and have a great day. I'm not sure when/if I will write another fanfiction, though I presume that I probably will sooner or later, though rather later than sooner. Till next time : )


End file.
